More than what meets the eye
by Proud-to-be-Insane
Summary: They were just brothers. At least that's all their family saw. But sometimes there can be more than what meets the eye...WyattChris incest. Contains slash and male pregnancy
1. More than what meets the eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. The only characters I own in this story are the ones I've made up.

Summary: They were just brothers. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that's what their family thought. But there can be more than what meets the eye...Chris/Wyatt incest. Contains slash and male pregnancy.

A/N: Hey! Alot of you will recognise this story, and I hope you will continue to read and review it if you do! If you don't recognise it, then I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Christopher Halliwell sat on his bed gazing out of the window. He'd started doing that a lot. He found some sort of peace by watching the rest of the world rush by. The mothers trying to control their hyperactive kids and try to carry the shopping back home at the same time. The old women nattering to each other as the rest of the people on the side walk dodged around them because they were walking too slow. The dog walkers screaming at their pets to stop chewing the damn flowers in other people's gardens. And of course the kids on their bikes and skateboards laughing as they played together until their moms called them in for their dinner. Sometimes he would watch them all and just lose himself for hours at a time. It was only those times that he really got any peace and quiet.

The manor was always noisy. What with all his cousins and…expressive aunts. Then there were his uncles and his parents and on top of all that, the demon vanquishes. He never got any time by himself. The house was bursting at the seams with all the inhabitants. He was still sharing a room with his brother even though they were both well into their teens.

"Not like I'm complaining." Chris thought with a smile.

He was in such a daze as he gazed at the sunset washed street that he didn't hear the sound of orbing behind him. It was until the bed slightly dipped and he felt an arm go around his waist that he noticed the presence of his brother. He smiled as Wyatt kissed his neck lovingly.

"Hey you." Chris said to him.

"Hey." Wyatt murmured as he continued to plant butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

"I thought you were going out with Carla tonight?" Chris questioned. He couldn't hide the hint of jealousy in his voice but thankfully Wyatt didn't notice it.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you instead." Wyatt said simply, moving his head and kissing the other side of Chris's neck.

"Won't she mind you not going? You've not been out with her in a couple of weeks." said Chris.

"Well I just said that I had a big history test to study for. You know what she's like; she thinks grades are really important. She bought it without asking too many questions." Wyatt replied.

"But isn't she gonna get suspicious?" Chris asked.

Wyatt sighed and stopped the kissing, resting his chin on Chris's shoulder.

"You worry too much, you know."

"I don't." said Chris, leaning back against him. "But if we want to keep doing this, we have to be careful we don't get caught."

"I know." said Wyatt. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Okay." said Chris. He turned his head to the side and kissed Wyatt gently.

Wyatt returned the kiss passionately as Chris turned around. Wyatt pushed him on to his back, laying on top of him as he thrust his tongue in Chris's mouth. Chris moaned in response and wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, pulling him even closer. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Boys?"

Wyatt broke away from the kiss and jumped up. He jumped on to his own bed and took a book out from under his bed, quickly sticking his nose in it. Chris almost laughed at him as he smoothed out his rumpled clothes. Wyatt hated reading.

"Yea?" he said once he was fairly presentable.

Piper opened the door and walked in.

"Hey we're all going to the store. You two wanna come?"

"You're _all_ going?" Wyatt asked, looking up from the book with his eyebrows raised.

"Yea, 8 squealing girls all under the age of 12 along with two sisters, their husbands and _my_ husband, is a little crowded-

"A little?" Chris questioned with a grin.

"Okay a lot." Piper admitted smiling back at him. "_But _your dad and your uncles are going to occupy the girls whilst me and your aunts do the food shopping. God, you know we buy so much food in a month we could probably feed a third world country!"

Wyatt and Chris laughed at her comment.

"So you two want to come? I don't really like the idea of you's being by yourself if a demon attacks." said Piper with a worried expression etched on her face.

"Mom, we'll be fine. We can look after ourselves, you know that." said Wyatt.

"So you're staying?"

"If that's okay." said Wyatt.

"Um…yea I guess." said Piper trying to hide the worry in her voice. "Just keep your cell phone on. I'll get your dad to phone every hour to make sure your okay."

"Okay."

"We'll be back soon…hopefully." said Piper and with a smile she backed out the room and closed the door.

"Bye." Wyatt and Chris chorused.

As soon as she left Wyatt got up from on his bed and jumped on Chris's bed, wrapping his arm around Chris's waist as he sat beside him. Chris leant his head on Wyatt's shoulder as they watched their cousins, aunts, uncles and parents bundle themselves into the three cars not quite managing to fit in the driveway. As soon as they started to drive away Wyatt turned his head and kissed Chris full on the lips.

"Now where were we?" He murmured huskily as they broke away for air.

Chris grinned and pulled Wyatt to him. He crushed his lips against Wyatt's again and Wyatt pushed him against the wall his bed was against as he ran one hand up his leg and the other started to undo the buttons of his black shirt.

"I've waited all day for this." Wyatt said to him as they broke away again.

"Well you're going to have to wait a little longer." said Chris giving a quick kiss and shuffling to the edge of the bed. "Cause I'm starving."

Wyatt groaned. "Aw come on."

Chris grinned at him as he stood up and did up the buttons of his shirt that Wyatt had undone in his eagerness.

"What about the saying "Separation makes the heart grow fonder"?" he asked.

"Well I don't know about that but it certainly makes me very sexually frustrated." Wyatt muttered with a playful scowl.

"Since when did you become so impatient?" Chris questioned, still smiling at him.

"Since we've not done anything in two whole weeks." Wyatt replied.

"Well we've not exactly had any time." said Chris going towards the door as Wyatt stood up and followed him.

"Exactly, that's why we should take full advantage of the time we have now." Wyatt argued as they walked out the hall and down the hall towards the stairs.

"I won't really be in the mood if I'm starving hungry you know." said Chris. "So you'd probably end up with a very poor performance."

He flashed Wyatt a grin over his shoulder. Wyatt stopped and thought about this for a second. His face lit up and ran behind Chris.

"Well what you waiting for then?!" he questioned. He pinched Chris's ass and quickly pulled him laughing down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you think the boy's will be okay?" Piper asked Leo as they drove towards the supermarket. She had to half-shout due to two of her nieces who were giggling loudly in the back. 

"Piper that's the fifth time you've asked me since we got in the car!" Leo said exasperated as they pulled into the supermarket car park.

"Is it illegal for a mother to worry about her children?!" Piper asked in a harsh tone.

"Okay okay!" Leo put his hands up in surrender as he stopped the car in a parking space. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"But how can we be sure?" Piper questioned as she got out the car and began ushering her nieces out as well.

"Piper, Wyatt is seventeen, nearly an adult. _And _they're brilliant with they're powers. I think they've already proved to us that they can take care of themselves if a demon attacks." said Leo as they waited for the Henry and Coop to park their cars.

"I…"Piper sighed. "I know. It's just…two seconds ago I was singing them lullabies and hugging them when they had nightmares."

Leo smiled and pulled her to his side with one arm. "Then we blinked."

Piper smiled back at him. "Yea something like that."

"So everyone up for some shopping?" Henry asked with a grin clapping his hands together as he walked over with his other three daughters and Paige.

"If I remember correctly, it will be me Phoebe and Paige that will be doing the shopping and you, Coop and Leo will be entertaining the girls!" Piper said back with a bright smile.

Henry's face fell. "All eight, screaming girls?..."

"Yes that a problem?" Piper asked.

Henry cleared his throat nervously. "No, course not."

"Wait that sucks! Why do we get stuck doing the shopping?" Paige questioned.

"What?! We're doing all the shopping whilst they get to skive off of it?!" Phoebe exclaimed when she walked over with her three other girls and Coop.

"I wouldn't call it skiving off. They have all your daughters to look after." said Piper.

Phoebe paused for a moment then turned to Coop with a bright smile. "Good luck honey!"

She gave Coop a light kiss and walked over to Piper. Paige nodded.

"Yea good luck dude!" she said giving Henry a nudge with her elbow.

"Dude?" Henry questioned with his eyebrows raised. He grinned as he pulled Paige in for a kiss.

"Ewww!" All eight girls chorused. The six adults laughed at them.

"Okay come on!" Piper said clapping her hands. "We've got a lot of shopping to do and I don't want to leave the boys too long."

"Piper they'll be fine!" Leo said, clearly getting frustrated.

"Yea stop worrying missy!" Phoebe said, wrapping one arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Or we'll abandon you in the supermarket!" Paige added with a grin.

"Hmph!" went Piper. She turned to Leo. "I told Wyatt you'd call him every hour on his cell so make sure you do or I'll have to blow you up!"

She looked serious so Leo merely nodded as Coop and Henry sniggered to themselves in the background.

"Same goes for you two too if you don't remind him!" Piper said pointing to each of them.

Coop and Henry stopped laughing immediately and stood up straighter. Phoebe shook her head at Coop.

"Geez grow some backbone will ya! You're making me look bad!" she scolded.

"Stand up against hurricane Rita? No thanks." Coop said shaking his head.

Piper glared at him as her sisters, Leo and Henry laughed at the comment. Coop winked at her and she smirked back at him.

"Okay let's go." said Phoebe pulling her towards the supermarket. Paige followed.

"Bye! Have fun!" she called to the three men and eight girls.

"Yea sure." said Henry in a dead pan voice but they all knew he was joking.

"Bye mommy!" Four of the girls cried, waving at Paige. She waved back at them with a smile.

"Bye mommy!" The other four called to Phoebe who also waved.

"Don't forget to call Wyatt in 40 minutes!" Piper called to Leo.

"Okay honey, I love you too!" Leo called back.

Piper blew him a kiss with a grin on her face and turned back around as she and her sisters walked through the doors of the supermarket.

"Okay…What now?" Henry asked no-one in particular.

"Now we go have fun!" Coop said and the girls cheered.

"Did you have to cook?!" Wyatt asked Chris frustratedly as Chris stirred the pasta he was making in a pot on the stove.

"It only takes 15 minutes!" Chris retorted.

"Yea but it would have only taken you _five_ minutes to make a sandwich! Then we could have spent more time upstairs having "fun"."

"10 minutes extra isn't going to make that much of a difference." said Chris taking the pot off the stove and emptying the contents into the bowl he'd put out on the counter.

"Yea but now you have to wait for them to cool down." said Wyatt nodded his head at the bowl.

"Pasta cools really quickly." said Chris picking up the bowl and walking over to the table.

"I don't really care to be honest." said Wyatt. He flashed a grin at Chris when he gave him A Look.

Chris sat down in the chair and began to eat. Wyatt sat down in the chair opposite him and started tapping his fingers on the table. Chris shot him a glare.

"You're annoying me." he said through gritted teeth.

"Good." said Wyatt with a grin.

"Careful Halliwell." said Chris. "Keep annoying me and we won't be doing anything."

He mimicked the grin and went back to eating. Wyatt stopped tapping his fingers at the comment.

"You're a Halliwell too." he muttered after a moment.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Chris asked, almost laughing at him.

Wyatt paused for a moment.

"Nothing." he muttered.

Chris smiled at him but then grimaced as he took another mouthful.

"Urgh, this sucks!" he spat the mouthful back in the bowl and stood up.

He walked over to the bin and dumped the pasta in. Wyatt smiled as he put the bowl in the sink.

"So does this mean we can go upstairs now?" He asked with a suggestive wink.

Chris smiled back at him and walked over. He sat down on his lap, facing him, and put his legs on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck.

"Maybe." he said.

Wyatt smiled and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Chris returned the kiss and Wyatt slipped his tongue into his mouth. They sat making out for a couple of minutes before Wyatt put his arms under Chris's legs and stood up. Chris wrapped his legs around his waist as Wyatt orbed upstairs.

* * *

Please review!


	2. A Close Call

A/N Hi! The start of this chapter contains slash so you've been warned:-P

Enjoy!

* * *

Wyatt and Chris reappeared in the bedroom and Wyatt half stumbled over to his bed, just managing to carry Chris and make out with him at the same time. His eyes were half closed so he didn't notice he'd made it to the bed until his legs hit against it and he fell forwards with a surprised yelp. Chris laughed out loud, breaking off the kiss, as he fell on to his back with Wyatt landing heavily on top of him.

"Urgh you weigh a ton!" he laughed.

Wyatt grinned and pinched Chris's leg before captured Chris's smiling mouth with his. He once again thrust his tongue into Chris's warm mouth and began the task of removing his black shirt. Once all the buttons were undone Chris propped himself up on his elbows slightly so that the shirt could slipped off his shoulders and discarded on to the floor. The broke away for air and Wyatt took this time to quickly tug his t-shirt over his head before he bent down to kiss Chris again.

Wyatt could feel his erection making his jeans uncomfortably tight as Chris moaned beneath him. As he and Chris passionately kissed he reached between them and undid the button of his jeans and, with some difficulty, pulled them off, throwing them down beside the shirt and t-shirt so that he was just in his boxers. They broke away again for air for a second before kissing again. Wyatt was about to start undoing Chris's jeans when he was suddenly surprised by Chris who grabbed his arms and rolled them over so that he was on top and straddling him.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Wyatt stated breathlessly as Chris grinned cheekily at him.

Chris slid down his body sensually and removed his boxers so that his erect member was in full view. Wyatt closed his eyes for a moment then gasped in pleasure as Chris slipped his cock into his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Chris's soft brown hair as Chris massaged the tip with his tongue and moved his mouth up and down. Wyatt could feel the pressure building from the pleasurable feelings shooting through him.

Just when he was sure he was about to come he reached down and grabbed Chris under his arms, pulling him up and rolling over again so he was on top. He hastily pulled Chris's jeans and boxers off. Without hesitation he orbed his bottle of lube to him and coated one finger. He looked up and Chris nodded. He slipped his finger in to his tight hole gently and watched as Chris closed his eyes and moaned slightly in pleasure and slight pain. He slipped another finger in and then a third. He pushed in and then a loud moan of pleasure came from Chris's mouth as he found his prostate.

"Wyatt…please…" he whispered gaspingly.

Wyatt realised what he meant and coated his cock with the lube. He spread Chris's legs to the side and positioned himself correctly.

"Ready?" he questioned looking up at his lover.

Chris, whose eyes were closed in anticipation, nodded eagerly. Wyatt slid into him and he almost blacked out as the huge amount of full force pleasure hit him. He heard Chris moan loudly and when he came back to his senses he started thrusting in and out in a regular rhythm. Soon the thrusts became harder and faster. Chris hooked one arm around Wyatt's neck and he moaned and gasped in pleasure with each thrust. Wyatt was in a similar state.

"I love you." he whispered into Chris's ear between moans. "You know that right?"

Chris barely managed to nod. "…Yes…I…love…you…too."

They were so busy in their love making that they didn't notice Wyatt's cellphone ringing…

* * *

"Aren't you phoning them a little early?" Henry questioned Leo as he helped Coop hand ice-cream cones to the eight girls. 

"Only by 5 minutes." said Leo as he pressed the right numbers on his cell phone.

"Try fifteen." said Coop with a grin.

"Yea well…." Leo said lamely with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Piper's anxiety rubbed off on you huh?" said Henry also starting to grin at his brother-in-law.

"Hey, when your daughters become teenagers _then _you'll understand." said Leo putting the phone to his ear.

"I thought they'd broke out of their rebellious fazes especially Chris who was, if I remember, in Piper's words "a complete nightmare"?" questioned Henry.

"Yea they have, which is sort of strange. I guess they're growing up now." said Leo as it started to ring.

"Grow up? Oh please. Chris is _fifteen_. He's got 5 years left of being a teen." said Henry. He looked over at the girls. "Girls! Stop throwing ice cream at those dogs!"

The girls squealed. Henry and Coop turned back to Leo.

"I know why." said Coop in a matter of fact way. Henry and Leo looked at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"They're in love." said Coop simply.

"Both of them?" Leo asked with his eyebrows raised and Coop nodded. "How'd you know?"

"They've got that familiar twinkle in their eyes that I've seen _so_ many times. And they glow."

"Glow?" Leo questioned.

"Not literally!" said Coop. "You can just tell they're in love. They have all the signs."

"I guess I should listen to you." said Leo with a small smile. "You are the expert after all."

Coop nodded his head with a grin which vanished as he ran off towards two of his daughters who were going around the park grass harassing old woman with their dance routines. Henry laughed but that quickly disappeared when he noticed Leo frowning.

"What's up?"

"It's been ringing for a while now. They're not answering." he said taking the phone away from his ear.

"What you gonna do?" Henry asked.

"I need to go see if they're all right." said Leo and Henry nodded.

"Yea you go check on them. I'll tell Coop when he's finished chasing his girls." said Henry.

Leo nodded and walked into the alley way they were standing beside. He orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt collapsed on top of Chris as they both came. Their orgasms were so intense, Wyatt was sure he was going to black out from the pleasure. His body shook uncontrollably as did Chris's as he gasped his name. They both lay there for a moment breathing deeply, too exhausted to move or say anything. After a minute or so Wyatt rolled of him, breaking the contact and pulling Chris to him. They got under the covers, the cold coming through the window chilling their hot skin, and lay on their sides gazing into each others eyes. Wyatt stroked Chris's silky hair between his fingers and they smiled slightly at each other. Chris nodded his head. 

"You're pretty good." he said off-handily with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Wyatt shook his head at him with a smile and with a hand on the back of Chris's head, kissed him full on the lips. They lay contentedly like that for several minutes until they heard a voice that jarred them out of their contentment.

"Boys? Are you okay?"

"Shit it's dad!" Wyatt whispered frantically.

They sat up quickly. He was in the hall. Right outside the room.

"Oh no." said Chris.

They listened as he started to step towards the door. Wyatt took one look at the door and orbed out.

"Hey!" Chris whispered furiously to Wyatt's departing orbs.

"Coward." he muttered as he quickly climbed out the bed and pulled his boxers on.

Instead of taking the time to button up his shirt he just grabbed Wyatt's t-shirt and shoved it over his head. It was two sizes too big for him but it was better than nothing. He suddenly heard the sound of water running and realised that Wyatt had orbed into the shower. Quite a good idea actually.

Chris just managed to kick the rest of the discarded clothes under Wyatt's bed and dived under the covers of his own when Leo turned the handle and opened the door.

"Chris." he said when he looked inside. "Are you okay?"

Chris, who had grabbed a magazine and pretend to read it, looked up.

"Yea I'm fine." he said. "Why?"

"I just phoned Wyatt's cell and there was no answer."

"Oh we're fine." said Chris. "It's on silent so we must of missed it. Wyatt's in the shower."

"Okay." said Leo nodding. "Just make sure you's take it off silent okay? Otherwise your mother will have a fit."

"Okay dad." Chris said with a grin, trying not to laugh.

"See you later." Leo said with a smile and he orbed out.

Chris let out a sigh of relief seeing him go. At that moment a swirl of orbs appeared revealing Wyatt, dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"Bastard." Chris said to him. Wyatt knew he was joking though because there was a hint of a grin on his face.

"Sorry." Wyatt said with a guilty grin. "I kinda panicked."

"And left me by myself to face him." Chris said with a disapproval raise of one eyebrow.

"I said I was sorry!" Wyatt said in a whiney voice.

He walked over and climbed on to the bed and under the covers beside Chris, trying to cuddle into him.

"No, go away." said Chris turning away from him, hiding the smile. "You're soaking wet and I'm mad at you."

Wyatt groaned. He hooked one arm over Chris's waist and brought his leg over him as well.

"Please don't be mad at me CJ." Wyatt whined into his neck, using Chris's nickname.

Chris didn't say anything, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"I wuv you." Wyatt said in an innocent voice.

Chris couldn't help himself and he burst into laughter. Wyatt grinned and turned Chris around so they were facing each other.

"Idiot." Chris said as he laughed.

"That's one of the many things you love about me. My slightly annoying but very entertaining charm." said Wyatt all matter-of-factly.

Chris snorted. "You think very highly of yourself don't you?"

"You better lose that attitude or I'm gonna have to punish you Christopher." Wyatt said with a dirty grin.

Chris grinned cheekily back at him and stuck out his tongue. Wyatt nodded.

"Okay that's it. And over we go."

Wyatt grabbed Chris as he burst into fresh giggles and rolled them over so that he was on top. He pulled the covers over their heads as Chris continued to laugh so they could lose themselves in each others arms again….

* * *

Please review!


	3. Phone Calls and Dinner Invitations

A/N Hi everybody! This chappie is dedicated to LLC since she gave me lots of support on this chapter!

Ahem, now on with the story!

* * *

Wyatt lay watching Chris as he slept peacefully. He loved just watching him sleep. He reached with his hand and traced lines gently on Chris's face with his index finger. Down the bridge of his nose, across his lips, under his eyes. He smiled as Chris twitched his nose. 

"You're so beautiful." Wyatt muttered quietly.

He gazed at Chris lovingly and couldn't help but thinking back to their first kiss…

Flashback

_A thirteen year old Chris and fifteen year old Wyatt sat on separate ends of the couch joking about with each other as usual. _

"_I'm actually surprised Mr. Almighty Twice Blessed doesn't have a girlfriend." said Chris giving Wyatt a nudge with his foot. He grinned at his older brother as he raised his eyebrows._

"_Well unfortunately all the girls at school only see boring old Wyatt Halliwell." said Wyatt with mock disappointment._

"_Wyatt come on, you're not old! Boring however..." Chris said with a thoughtful look and he grinned at him._

_Wyatt glared at him and gave him a hard nudge. Chris kicked him back and they ended up play fighting like they usually did, laughing at each other. Wyatt grabbed him and they wrestled each other, falling off the couch. Wyatt pinned Chris's hands above his head and used his legs to pin down Chris's. Chris struggled against him for a moment unintentionally rubbing against him. Wyatt stopped and gazed at him and the smile died on his lips. Chris stopped fighting against him and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. As Wyatt looked at him he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he looked as the sun streaming in through the window hit his face and his green eyes glittered. _

_And before he could stop himself he bent down and kissed him. Chris kissed him back slightly for a moment but then realised what he was doing and he jerked his head to the side. Wyatt blinked as Chris looked back at him. He started to climb off him._

"_Chris I'm sorry, I-I don't know what-_

_Before he could get up, Chris grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him back down so that they're lips were crushed together. Wyatt closed his eyes as the feeling of pure ecstasy flowed through him. Chris brought his arms up, wrapping them around Wyatt's neck and pulling him even closer. They thrust their tongues into each others mouths.  
_

_They both knew what they were doing was wrong. But…to be honest, they didn't really care. It **felt **right and that's all that really mattered._

_They didn't know how long they lay kissing like that for, only pausing to take breaths, and they only finally stopped when the sound of many pairs of feet could be heard coming through the front door._

End of Flashback

Wyatt smiled slightly as he remembered. It was one of the best things he'd done in his life. It had paved the way for their relationship to start and after that moment they snuck around behind everyone's backs, having that secret relationship whilst doing their usual brotherly banter amongst company.

He hadn't always had feelings for his brother. It wasn't until he hit 13 that he'd begun to see Chris in a different light. Before that Chris had just been the typical annoying little brother. Someone that he bantered with. His best friend. But when he started adolescence Chris started to seem more and more attractive. At the time he'd often wondered what would have been like to just kiss him and it was probably that that led him to kiss Chris that day two years later. He'd managed to hide his feelings until that day. Squash them down and pretend they weren't there. Pretend it didn't bother him when he saw Chris kissing his girlfriends on the doorstep or pretend he didn't feel the lust tingling inside of him when Chris did the simple act of slinging one arm over his shoulders (a slightly difficult task considering Wyatt was a head taller than him) in a friendly way.

Wyatt was broken out of his thoughts for a moment as Chris sighed softly in his sleep. Wyatt smiled at him and began stroking his hair like he'd been doing before. He wondered how it was possible for someone to be as beautiful as Chris was. He knew that sounded corny but that's how he felt.

Wyatt and Chris were complete opposites looks wise. Whilst he was considered handsome, Chris was beautiful. He was tall with broad shoulders and toned muscles, Chris was lightly built and slim but he was nicely toned due to his kickboxing class. Wyatt had pale blue eyes; Chris had deep emerald green eyes. He had blonde hair, Chris had dark brown hair. His skin was slightly tanned whilst Chris's was pale only broken by a few freckles dotted around. Wyatt loved the one at the side of his nose.

Wyatt kissed Chris's forehead and wrapped his arms gently around him, content with just holding him. Chris snuggled into his chest in his sleep and Wyatt smiled. He lay listening to Chris breathing in and out when he was suddenly startled by his phone buzzing silently on the bedside table. Thinking it was their dad phoning early, he rolled his eyes and reached over Chris and grabbed the phone. He glanced at the caller ID and he got a surprise when he saw Carla's name flashing up. He glanced at the phone, slightly nervous and he swallowed. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's me." _came Carla's voice.

"Hey what's up?"

"_I was just wondering how the history revision was coming along?"_

Wyatt cleared his throat.

"Um…yea it's going fine."

There was a pause. Wyatt frowned.

"Carla?"

"_You don't have a history test do you?" _it was more of a statement than a question.

Wyatt felt a nervous pang in his stomach. Uh oh…

"What makes you think that?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"_My friend is in your history class Wyatt. You don't have a test."_

Great. He was busted already.

"Ummm…"

"_Why did you lie to me?"_

"I…uh…had a family thing." he said, thinking quickly.

"_A family thing?" _she sounded like she didn't really believe him.

"Yea."

"_Why didn't you just tell me that then?"_

"Because…I didn't want you to feel left out cause I was spending time with them."

He didn't notice Chris stirring as he talked. Chris heard him talking and opened one eye to look. He saw Wyatt talking on his phone and, thinking he was just talking to dad (he hadn't heard what had been said), he closed his eye again, trying to let sleep re-wash over him. As he snuggled into the pillow he listened to what Wyatt was saying.

"_But that's ridiculous! I wouldn't want to come between you and your family. If you wanted to spend time with them you should have just said so instead of lying."_

"I know. I'm sorry I lied Carla."

Chris stiffened. Why was she calling him?! What a clingy bitch! Wyatt decides to not spend one night with her and she's calling him up?! Geez…

Wyatt must have noticed him stiffen because Chris could feel him glance at him. He let out a little sleepy sigh and moved his head with his eyes closed so it looked like he was just dreaming.

Carla sighed. _"It's okay. Just…I want us to be truthful with each other okay?"_

"Okay."

"_So you promise that from now on we won't keep secrets from each other?"_

Wyatt hesitated for a moment but then nodded even though Carla couldn't see him.

"Yea I promise."

"_Good. Okay Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

"Yea, see you to tomorrow."

"_I love you."_

"Yea you too."

"_No say it."_

"Say what?"

"_Say "I Love You Too""_

Wyatt cleared his throat and glanced at Chris who still appeared to be sleeping soundly.

"I love you too." he said quickly and he pressed the end call button.

Chris felt a stab in his chest. Wyatt loved her? He'd never told him that before… Chris just managed to stop himself from sitting up and asking Wyatt why he's said it but the pain in his heart was still growing. He knew it was stupid, and that Wyatt was probably just trying to pretend so that they didn't get caught but it didn't stop it from hurting and making him feel jealous. A lot of the time he felt as if he was competing for Wyatt's attention with that bitch!

He felt Wyatt stretch over him and put the cell phone back on the bedside cabinet. As he did so, Chris turned his head and wrapped his arms around his pillow discreetly so that when Wyatt tried to cuddle into him again he wouldn't be able to. He knew he was being petty but he didn't really care at that moment in time. He was mad at Wyatt. Even if he was just pretending, he actually had the nerve to say it when Chris was there? Pretending to be asleep or not, Chris had been lying right beside him! Wyatt was such a clueless ass sometimes…

If he was being truthful with himself though, all the cursing in his mind and the jealousy was only masking what he really felt deep down.

Insecurity.

He was constantly afraid that someday Wyatt was going to turn around and say that their relationship wasn't working. That he'd had enough and he wanted to spend his life with Carla or some other girl he'd shacked up with to "keep up pretences". After all, their relationship wasn't exactly practical. They were brothers for gods sake! They'd broken the law in getting together! Twice in fact. Once because it was incest and also because they were both underage to be having sex with each other. Apparently men weren't allowed to have sex with each other until they were 18 instead of 16. Chris almost laughed. He'd been only 14 when he and Wyatt had first slept with each other. _Four _years under the age limit.

They couldn't be open about their relationship. They had to keep it hidden all the time because they knew that it'd never be accepted. Maybe their uncle Coop would understand considering he was a cupid and kept saying that love was love and all that but they couldn't say that for everyone else. Maybe (hopefully) their mom and dad would too, considering the hell they went through with the Elders not accepting their forbidden love.

So it would be so easy for one of them to call it off. Especially Wyatt who had girls from school flocking around him all the time. Chris had his fair share of girls fancying him too but Wyatt was practically worshipped like he was some god or something.

"Chris you awake?"

Wyatt rubbed his arm gently. Chris continued to pretend to be asleep. He felt Wyatt carefully climb over him and get out the bed. He was probably going to have a shower or something.

"Don't be long in the shower. I need to have one too." he said with his eyes closed.

Wyatt turned around and looked at him with his hand on the door handle.

"So you are awake." Wyatt stated.

Chris opened his eyes. "Yep."

"So…how much of the conversation did you hear then?" Wyatt asked, taking his hand off the handle.

"This and that. But you know, the part that stuck out the most was the bit when you said you loved her." said Chris bitterly, looking at him, his eyes slightly hard.

Wyatt sighed. "You're getting jealous again." he stated.

"Can you really blame me?"

"Chris," Wyatt began. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed at Chris's side. Chris turned his head and looked away from him, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I didn't mean it when I said it to her." said Wyatt.

Chris still didn't look at him so he tried again.

"I only mean it when I say it to you." he said. He put his hand gently at the side of Chris's face and turned his head so that he was looking him in the eyes. "You're the only one I love in that way Chris. No-one could ever take your place, not Carla not anybody."

Chris eyes softened as his insecurity washed away.

"Okay." he said softly. Wyatt smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you." Wyatt said, looking deep into his eyes when they broke away.

Chris smiled slightly. "I love you too."

Wyatt smiled back and kissed him again. When they broke away once more Wyatt ruffled his hair so that it stood on end in a fluffy fashion and stood up.

"Hey!" Chris protested, trying to smooth it back down with his hands. He flung the pillow at Wyatt's smug face but it missed as Wyatt grinned and orbed out.

Chris smiled to himself and fell back against the pillowless mattress with sigh.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the rest of the clan were back home. The cousins were running around squealing as usual, Piper was cooking dinner with some of the newly bought food, her sisters were with her laughing about something that happened to Phoebe at work, Leo, Henry and Coop were in the sunroom shouting at the tv where a fierce game of football was taking place and Chris and Wyatt were sitting in the living room, clean and fully clothed. 

"The team scored again." Chris stated as their dad and two uncles leapt from their seats cheering loudly.

Wyatt smiled and laughed slightly at them. For an angel and a cupid, Leo and Coop were quite surprisingly into sports. It wasn't as surprising for Henry considering he was mortal and all.

Piper and her sisters came through to the living room. Paige and Phoebe sat down in chairs.

"Okay the soup is on the stove and the casserole is in the oven as we speak." Piper said, sitting down beside Wyatt on the couch.

"It's going to take ages." Chris groaned, putting a hand on his rumbling stomach.

"Well you're going to have to wait and bear it. I don't want you spoiling your appetite." said Piper.

"But I'm so hungry." Chris moaned.

"Hungry enough to eat a scabby dog?" Paige asked with a small grin.

Aunt Paige come on," Chris began looking at her like she was stupid. "If I wanted to eat a scabby dog I would have eaten Wyatt ages ago."

Wyatt glared at him as their aunts laughed.

"Chris that isn't very nice." Piper said trying to be stern but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh as well.

Chris flashed a grin at his brother and stuck out his tongue. Wyatt mimicked the grin and stuck his middle finger up at him.

"Hey!" Piper scolded smacking his leg. "No swearing in the house young man."

"Sorry mom." Wyatt said as Chris suppressed a laugh.

"So Wyatt," Paige began, changing the subject. "How are things with Carla going?"

Wyatt paused for a second and glanced at Chris who seemed very interested in a picture on the wall.

"Fine. Things are going good." Wyatt said.

"They're going more than good." Phoebe said with a wide smile.

"Huh?"

"Come on Wyatt, Coop could totally sense the love radiating from you." said Phoebe.

"He could?" Wyatt asked getting slightly nervous.

He glanced at Chris who looked equally worried. Coop might have been sensing the love but it certainly wasn't Carla that the love was for…

"Yep."

Wyatt turned his head as Coop walked into the room with Henry and Leo. Great. He was in the same room with the love of his life and the love detector, with a couple of excitable aunts, a fussy mother and doting dad thrown in whilst he was being questioned about his relationship with Carla. Could this situation get any worse?

"You should ask Carla over for dinner tonight." said Piper.

Bingo.

"Uh-

"What a great idea!" Phoebe interrupted excitedly as Paige nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yea, meeting Wyatt's new love interest sounds good to me." said Coop in agreement, winking at Wyatt who could just smile back weakly.

"That okay with you two?" Piper asked Leo and Henry.

"Yea, the more company the better." said Henry said with a smile as Leo nodded.

"Well that's settled then!" Piper said clapping her hands together and standing up.

"Wyatt you go call her and see if she can make it." she said. "I need to go check on the soup."

With that she walked off to the kitchen.

"Oh it's so exciting!" Phoebe said jumping up from her chair and going to join her sister.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Wyatt asked the remaining occupants of the room.

"Why, do you not want her to come?" Leo asked.

"Well…yea but-

"Well that's sorted then!" Paige said, standing up and stretching. "Go call her and tell us if she can make it or not."

Wyatt sighed as he watched her walk through to the kitchen. He glanced over at Chris who was picking a thread on the hole ridden knee of his jeans. He knew that Chris didn't want Carla to come but with everyone else being so enthusiastic he couldn't exactly say no. He felt bad though. He knew of Chris's insecurities of the solidness of their relationship and yet here he was, inviting his girlfriend over for dinner so that their family could meet her. He just wanted to go over and hug him but at that moment he couldn't. He'd just have to hold him later when they went to bed.

He stood up and walked out of the living room to the phone in the hall so he could call Carla. Chris looked up and watched him go. He crossed two of his fingers on one hand hoping that Carla wouldn't be able to make it. Please please please. Please make her have homework. Make her have to do chores. Make her have a broken leg. Something! Just please don't let her be able to come…

"She can come." said Wyatt, walking back in 10 minutes later.

Chris's heart sank. So much for that. He glanced up at the ceiling and cursed inwardly.

"_You really hate me, don't you!" _he thought grudgingly.

Wyatt sat back down on the sofa as their uncles and dad said that was great, they couldn't wait to meet her etc. Wyatt nor Chris didn't listen though as their eyes met across the living room.

Chris sighed inwardly. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

So how was that??? Next chapter, The Dinner! Let's just say Chris's jealousy and hatred for Carla gets a little out of control and Phoebe's empathy goes into overload…Fun chapter next time so be sure to tune in! Oh and don't forget to review! 


	4. The Dinner

A/N Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The doorbell rang and Chris could already feel the deep rooted hatred for the person on the other side of the front door fill him. He curled his hands into fists on his knees so hard that his knuckles turned white all the while going along with everyone else. Wyatt went to answer the door as Chris and the rest of the family waited in the living room. Their aunts were busy trying to calm down their daughters who were getting excitable, the uncles and Leo were talking about the game they'd been watching and Piper was in the kitchen dishing the food on to serving plates. 

Wyatt could be heard greeting Carla at the front door and they came through to the living room. As soon as Carla stepped into the living room Chris hated her even more. He'd never actually seen her properly. Maybe a very quick glimpse now and again at school but he'd never actually had the chance to properly look at her. The thought that first went through his head was that she was practically a carbon copy of Wyatt. She had sleek blonde hair, powder blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She smiled and Chris noticed her perfectly shaped pearly white teeth. He unconsciously felt the filling in his back tooth with his tongue.

"Everyone, this is Carla." said Wyatt with a smile, presenting his practically perfect in every way girlfriend.

"Hi Carla, we've heard so many great things about you!" Phoebe said jumping up from the couch and giving her a friendly hug.

"Really? That's so sweet." said Carla, smiling and hugging her back.

"That's so sweet." Chris mimicked quietly to himself and pulled a face. No-one noticed which was probably a good thing.

Everyone else greeted her with the same kindness and happy smiles and then she turned to Chris.

"You must be Chris. Wyatt's told me a lot about you." she said with a smile, sticking out her perfectly manicured hand.

Chris tried to smile back but it ended up more like a grimace. He wondered what Wyatt had told her as he reluctantly shook her hand. She smiled again and turned back to everyone else. Chris pulled a face at her back and wiped his hand on his jeans. He saw Wyatt shoot him a warning look. Chris flashed him a false grin and then scowled, leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed across his chest.

Piper came through from the kitchen.

"You must be Carla." she said with a 100 watt smile. She held out her hand. "I'm Piper, Wyatt's mom."

Carla smiled back. "It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs Halliwell."

"Hey, hey, enough with the Mrs Halliwell! It makes me sound old." said Piper smiling at her. "Call me Piper."

"Okay Piper." said Carla with yet another smile. Did that girl ever stop smiling???

"Right well, grub's up!" Piper said good naturedly and she motioned for everyone to go sit at the dining room table.

They all walked through to the dining room with the eight cousins running ahead of everyone. Paige had cast a spell on the table to make it bigger than it usually was so that everyone would be able to fit comfortably.

Piper pointed everyone to their seats and Chris found out that he had the immense joy of sitting opposite practically perfect Carla. Fantastic. Now he'd be able to see her eat with her practically perfect teeth and talk with her practically perfect voice and flick her practically perfect hair and all the while basking in her awesome near perfectness. Where was that knife? He was seconds away from slashing his wrists.

"Okay let's make a toast." announced Phoebe raising her champagne filled glass. The adults followed suit and Wyatt, Chris, Carla and the cousins raised their glasses of pop.

"To Wyatt and Carla," she began. "May their relationship last and be filled with happiness."

"To Wyatt and Carla." everyone chanted, apart from Chris who just snorted and rolled his eyes, once again unnoticed. Oh and the cousins who were once again giggling amongst themselves. No surprise there.

Once the toast was finished everyone began to serve the food on to their plates from the various serving plates in the middle of the table. Paige got up to help the girls as conversation broke out between them all. Chris watched as Wyatt whispered something in Carla's ear and she laughed loudly. She had the most irritating laugh! It was gentle and tinkly and made Chris's blood boil. It was about as irritating as nails being scratched down a blackboard. He couldn't believe Wyatt was actually out with this-this blonde bimbette! She'd probably fancied him for ages, just waiting for the right moment to pounce and sink her claws in-

"So Carla, how long have you been pining over Wyatt like the bitch you are?" Phoebe asked all of a sudden.

Everyone went silent and looked at her. Phoebe covered her mouth in shock.

"S-sorry?" Carla questioned, looking equally shocked as Phoebe did.

Phoebe didn't know quite how to explain herself. She hadn't meant to say what she did. She'd never want to deliberately hurt that poor girl! All she knew was, her empathy had suddenly picked up this burst of jealousy and hatred towards Carla and before she knew it, she'd said it. So Phoebe did the only thing she could think of. She tried to laugh it off.

"Uh.. just kidding!...I have a weird sense of humour!" she said and she added a slight laugh to show it.

Carla gave her an unsure smile and slowly conversation restarted. Chris sat in slight shock but with huge amusement. Now that was cool! His aunt Phoebe must have picked up on what he was thinking with her empathy…Ha ha ha! Now he could tell Carla exactly what he thought of her through his aunt!

"_No you can't!" _he argued with himself. _"She'll find out it's you that the feelings are coming from and then she'll find out about you and Wyatt you dumb ass!"_

"Dammit!" he muttered to himself. His damn conscience was right. He couldn't let himself be found out no matter how tempting it was…He was going to find it hard to keep his emotions under control though….

"You okay buddy?"

Chris turned his head and looked at his dad who was sitting beside him. He had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine dad." he gave Leo a small smile.

"Okay, just making sure." Leo said smiling back and turning back to his conversation with Henry.

"So, uh, how did you two meet?" Piper asked Carla.

God what a question…Chris really wasn't interested where Wyatt met that blood sucking cow. He couldn't care less! The subject was actually pretty sickening…

"Well we met when we first started high school together then Wyatt was helping me with my homework one night and well," she smiled at Wyatt clasping his hands. Hey bitch! Get your skanky hands off him! "We fell for each other then and there."

Coop frowned, looking at Wyatt, but he didn't voice what he was thinking. Paige and Piper awed at Carla's story but they were snapped out of it by Phoebe.

"Ew, that's so corny." she said with a disgusted look and she started pretending to gag by sticking two fingers in her mouth.

Chris gave a snort of laughter as he tried to take a drink and he ended up coughing uncontrollably as some of it went down his airway. Leo began patted him hard on the back as he coughed. As this was happening, Paige gave a nervous laugh at Phoebe's comment and everybody followed suit by laughing uncomfortably. Carla tried to smile but she wasn't managing so well. Chris noticed through his watering eyes as he coughed that Wyatt shot his aunt a glare but then turned to look at him with concern on his face. Oh that was nice of him. He waited until he was choking to death to pay any attention instead of sucking up to Carla. He felt so special.

"You coughing up a lung or something?" Henry asked Chris with one eyebrow raised.

Chris nearly started laughing again but managed to stop himself. He managed to stop coughing and he took another drink of his pop. Leo stopped patting his back.

"You okay?" Leo asked him.

Chris nodded. "Yea I'm fine."

"Ok well, more potatoes anyone?" Piper asked with an obviously strained smile.

A few round the table nodded and again conversation started back up.

"Girls will you behave!" Phoebe called to the eight cousins you were chucking some of their food at each other.

"I think we need to refill the glasses." said Piper standing up and starting to collect the now empty glasses.

"I'll help you mom." said Chris, also standing up and helping her collect them.

"Thanks sweetie." Piper said, flashing him a grateful smile.

They walked through to the kitchen and began to refill the glasses.

"So what do you think of Carla?" Chris asked casually as he refilled his own glass.

"I think she's a very sweet girl." said Piper sincerely.

"Sweet? Yea whatever…" Chris muttered.

"What was that?" Piper questioned, looking up.

"Nothing." said Chris with a smile.

"Okay here." said Piper, handing him two refilled glasses. "Take these to Carla and Wyatt."

Chris nearly groaned but he managed to control himself. He walked back through to the dining room where the conversation had finally got back to be being chatty and friendly. He leant between Paige and Wyatt to put Wyatt's glass in front of him. As he did so Wyatt discreetly put one hand on his ass and squeezed it. Chris jumped slightly, not expecting it, and the juice slopped out of the glass and all over his hand.

"Urgh dammit." he muttered to himself. "I'll go get a cloth." he said to Wyatt.

Wyatt took his hand away and shot Chris an apologetic look as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen. As he went he heard Carla giggle slightly and he stopped for a moment. He turned his head and glared at the back of her trying to stop himself from walking over and pouring the glass that he still had in his other hand all over her unnaturally blond head. He managed to control himself and with a small growl he turned around again and walked into the kitchen. He stepped to one side so that his mom could get past then he walked to the sink. Once he'd washed and dried his hand he walked back through to the dining room with the cloth and Carla's drink. As he walked through he saw Carla was flashing her pearly teeth and laughing at something someone had said. She really made his blood boil. He walked over to her with the drink in his hand.

"Here." he said to Wyatt, tossing the cloth at him. Wyatt caught it

He reached between Wyatt and Carla.

"Here's your drink." he said nicely to Carla, placing it in front of her, beside her plate.

"Thank y- Ah!" She squealed leaping out of her chair as Chris "accidentally" knocked the drink with his arm and it spilt all over her lap. Unfortunately she was wearing white jeans and cola doesn't exactly come out of white easily. Whoops! How awful of him!

"Oh I'm so sorry." he said though he didn't sound sorry at all.

The cousins giggled noisily at her as Phoebe, Paige and Piper fussed around her, dabbing her with a dish towel. Chris walked away, trying to stop himself from laughing as he sat down. He just bent his head as he started eating again, not able to stop himself from smirking. Spilling that drink on her was the best thing he'd done all night.

"It's okay, it's okay." Carla insisted. Did anything bother her??? The sisters nodded and went back to their seats and Carla slowly sat back down as Wyatt cleaned up the juice that was spilt on the table.

"Okay, let's not waste this casserole!" Piper said, clearly getting quite stressed.

Everyone glanced at each other and started eating again. A couple minutes of awkward silence passed only broken by a few stifled giggles coming from the cousins. Carla cleared her throat.

"This food is delicious Piper." she said taking another bite.

Suck up. Now she was playing her charms on his mom? What a sneaky little..urgh!

"Thanks Carla." said Piper with a smile. "Want some more?"

"Yes please." said Carla.

He hated her so much! He wished he could just throw the damn food at her!

"You want some more?" Phoebe said suddenly. She stuck her hand in the leftover casserole and pulled out a handful. "Then here you go!"

She chucked the handful at Carla. Carla gasped in shock as it splattered over her face and clothes. There was a shocked silence as everyone looked wide eyed at Carla and Phoebe. Chris put one hand over his mouth and bent his head, his shoulders shaking slightly as he desperately tried to keep himself from bursting into laughter. He smiled giddily into his hand instead.

Phoebe suddenly came into her senses.

"Oh my god Carla I'm so sorry!" she said trying to explain herself as Carla wiped bits of carrot out of her eyes. "I-I don't know what came over me-

"Phoebe." Piper said stopping her with a glare. "Kitchen. Now."

"Right." said Phoebe, scraping her chair back and standing up. She and Piper walked into the kitchen as Wyatt helped Carla by picking bits of the casserole out her hair.

"Okay what the hell is the matter with you?" Piper demanded spinning around to face her sister, trying to stay calm and quiet.

"I'm sorry." said Phoebe wondering how she was going to explain. "I'm so sorry I ruined the dinner-

"I don't care about the dinner Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed quietly. "All I care about at the moment is Wyatt and how you're possibly ruining his relationship with Carla!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Phoebe protested. "My empathy is making me do it!"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, her anger suddenly being replaced by a confused expression.

"All the times I was nasty to Carla was because of my empathy." Phoebe explained. "All those times I was picking up on these sudden bursts of hatred and jealousy towards her and I couldn't stop myself."

"Ok but…where were these bursts coming from?" Piper asked.

"I dunno, I didn't focus on who they were coming from." said Phoebe.

"Well next time you feel another burst focus on who it comes from okay?" said Piper.

Phoebe nodded. Piper let out a deep breath.

"Okay, why don't we go and try and salvage what's left of this dinner." said Piper looking at Phoebe.

"Yea." said Phoebe, looking apologetic. She turned on her heel and they both walked back through to the dining room.

"Uh I'm just gonna just go." said Carla standing up as they walked in. Chris lifted his head with a bright smile on his face.

WOHOO!!!!!

"Oh no, no, no! Don't leave because of me!" Phoebe protested walking over to her.

Just let her go god dammit!

"No really, I think it's best if I leave." said Carla.

Just what he was thinking! Go! Go! Go!

Wyatt took hold of her hand. "Come on Carla. Just stay. Please?"

….What. A. Traitor….

Chris shot Wyatt a glare and before Carla could voice her reply he scraped his chair back and stood up.

"I'm going out." he announced.

He turned on his heel and started towards the front door.

"Chris!" he heard his mom call. "Get back here right now, dinner isn't finished yet!"

"I'm not hungry anymore." he said as he opened the door. "I'll see you's later."

He stepped outside into the cold night air and closed the door behind him. There was a silence as everyone looked at the door Chris had just went through. Leo stood up.

"I'll go talk to him before he goes." he said.

"No dad," said Wyatt, also standing up. Leo stopped. "I'll go."

Leo nodded and sat back down as Wyatt pushed his chair in and half jogged to the door. He yanked it open and stepped outside. He closed the door with telekinesis and jogged down the stone steps to the street below. As he got to the sidewalk he looked down the street and saw the petite figure of Chris walking away.

"Hey!" He called and he ran after him.

Chris didn't turn around and Wyatt could tell he was annoyed at him even before he reached his brunette lover.

"Chris." he said, slightly out of breath as he caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

Chris stopped but didn't look at him. His face was emotionless and he looked straight ahead.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked him, trying to suppress the annoyance he was feeling due to the fact that Chris wasn't paying him any attention.

"Out." Chris said bluntly.

"Yea but where?"

"I don't know yet." Chris said, still not looking at him.

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me."

"They're gonna get susp- Will you look me!" Wyatt snapped at him. He grabbed Chris's other arm and turned him roughly so that he was facing him. Chris looked up at him, his emerald eyes sparkling with defiance. Wyatt couldn't help but think how hot he looked but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head as he focused on the situation at hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Wyatt asked, lowering his voice slightly.

Chris looked at him with disbelief clearly written on his face. "Like you don't know!"

"No I don't know!"

"If you can't even realise then there's no point in me talking to you!" Chris snapped back.

"It's Carla isn't it?" Wyatt half-stated.

"Oh well done for figuring it out." Chris said sarcastically.

"I couldn't say I didn't want her to come with everyone getting all excited about her!"

"It's not the fact that she came, it was how you acted with her!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You were acting lovey-dovey with her and then when she was about to leave you told her to stay! You know I don't like her but you tried to keep her there anyway!"

"What did you expect me to do? Let her leave?"

"Yes!"

"Urgh!" Wyatt burst out in frustration, letting go of Chris. He turned around and stepped away for a moment with his back to him.

He turned around again and looked at Chris. "You really need to get over this jealousy thing. How many times do I have to tell you that it's you that I love and not her?"

"You say that Wyatt but then you go acting like that with her and I'm not so sure anymore!"

"Well then you should definitely consider seeing someone about your insecurity issues!"

Chris glared at him and tried to control his temper. He breathed deeply for a moment and then he looked at Wyatt calmly.

"Fine. If you're just going out with Carla to keep up pretences then you won't mind me doing the same then will you?"

Wyatt's jaw twitched at that as he gritted his teeth. He should have known that was coming. Chris tilted his head to the side slightly with his eyebrows raised.

"Who did you have in mind?" Wyatt ground out.

Chris shrugged his shoulders in a carefree fashion. "Dunno yet."

He watched as Wyatt looked away. The message was loud and clear. Chris frowned.

"Wait. So it's okay for you to be with someone but it's not okay for me?"

Wyatt looked up at him but didn't say anything. Chris realised what he was thinking and looked down.

"Right." Chris said and he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Chris." Wyatt called after him. "Chris come back.

Chris ignored him and continued walking but Wyatt didn't chase after him again. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, watching his younger brother walk into the darkness of the night.

* * *

So how was it? Review and tell me!


	5. Jason Mires

A/N Yo, how's everybody doing? Anyway, another chapter, hope you like it and review!

* * *

Chris collapsed on to the park swing with a frustrated sigh. He kicked the ground with the toe of his sneaker. He was just so mad. How could Wyatt be like that? 

So he thought it was okay for himself to flirt with girls and have girlfriends but Chris wasn't allowed to see anyone what-so-ever? How the hell did that work? And Wyatt had a go at him for being jealous…hmph…should take a good look at himself…

"Stupid asshole." he muttered. "Stupid, fucking, shit faced-

"It's amazing how calling someone names under your breath can make you feel so much better huh?"

Chris snapped his head in the direction of the voice and saw a boy he didn't recognise walking over.

"Don't worry you're not the only one. I tend to do the same thing when I'm pissed at someone."

The boy looked vaguely familiar but Chris couldn't put his finger on it. A streetlight shone on him and Chris could see he was tall like Wyatt and similarly built. He looked the same age. His hair was black and short but styled with gel and his eyes were a strange colour. A violet blue colour.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Chris asked as the boy sat on the other swing beside him.

"Oh sorry, I have a habit of talking to strangers." said the boy. He stretched his hand out towards Chris. "I'm Jason."

Chris hesitantly shook his hand. "I'm-

"Wait let me guess. I'm sure I've saw you at my school. Hyde High right?"

"Uh yea."

Jason closed his eyes and snapped his fingers trying to concentrate and remember. "Uh uh uh…Christian!"

He opened his eyes and looked at Chris for confirmation. Chris shook his head.

"Christopher. I just get called Chris though."

"Damn it! So close!" Jason scolded himself and Chris almost smiled at him.

There was a moments silence.

"So who were you muttering about?" Jason asked.

"My brother. He was being an asshole."

"Who's your brother? Maybe I know him." said Jason.

"Wyatt Halliwell."

Jason looked up at the sky for a moment and let out a small whistle. He looked down again and across the playground. He nodded his head.

"Yea, you're brother is an asshole."

Chris almost burst out laughing at the comment but he managed to stop himself and just grinned.

"You know him?"

"You kidding?" said Jason looking at him, grinning back. "We're like mortal enemies."

Realisation washed over Chris. "Oooohhh, you're Jason Mires."

"One in the same." said Jason flashing him a small grin. "He mention me?"

Chris shrugged. "Once or twice. Then there were all those times when you's fought at school as well."

Jason nodded. "So what did he do to piss you off?"

"It's…complicated." said Chris.

"Well…what if we went for coffee and you could explain it to me." Jason said after a moment, with a hint of a smile.

Chris narrowed his eyes playfully at him. "Are you asking me out?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe."

"My mom always taught me to never go anywhere with strangers though." Chris said with a grin.

"Well you could always go back home and spend some time with your asshole of a brother instead."

Chris pretended to think for a moment. "Coffee sounds good!" He said suddenly.

Jason gave a small laugh and stood up. Chris stood up as well and they left the playground.

* * *

Piper clattered the dishes around in the sink full of soapy water angrily. The whole dinner had been a complete disaster. Phoebe having all those empathic bursts was bad enough but Chris walking out before dessert had even been served was the icing on the cake of a _very_ screwed up night. All she'd wanted was a nice dinner for Wyatt's sake. Now she could only imagine what he was feeling. 

"Hey."

Piper turned her head and saw Phoebe walking into the kitchen.

"Hey." Piper said back and she went back to washing the dishes.

"That's Carla away home now." said Phoebe sitting down on a stool at the marble island.

"Okay." said Piper absently as she worked some incrusted mince off one of the plates.

"Piper look, I know the dinner didn't go exactly to plan-

"Phoebe it didn't just not go to plan, it was a complete disaster!" Piper snapped turning her head to look at her before turning back to the dishes.

"Ok yea you're right. If it makes you feel any better I know who I was getting those empathic bursts from."

"Who?" Piper asked, not turning round.

There was a brief pause and then;

"Chris."

Piper frowned and turned around to face her sister with her back to the sink. Droplets of water and soap suds dripped from her hands to the floor but she took no notice.

"Chris?" she repeated as if she'd heard wrong.

Phoebe nodded.

"But…why would Chris be jealous of Carla? And more importantly want to say those things to her?"

"And throw food at her." Phoebe added.

"Yea and that too." said Piper grudgingly, still peeved that her casserole had been wasted like that.

Phoebe shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe we should ask him?"

"We could if he ever got back here." Piper said through gritted teeth looking up at the ceiling.

"He won't be long." said Phoebe but still remembering the whole fiasco of when Chris was 13 turning 14 and used to sneak out till early hours of the morning.

"I've called him four times already!"

"He probably put you on mute." said Phoebe simply as she grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and started to peel it.

"Huh?" Piper said looking back at her with a confused expression. "They can do that?"

"Apparently so." said Phoebe, remembering with slight amusement that moment many years back when Future Chris had told her.

"Well he shouldn't be putting me on mute, I'm his mother!" said Piper putting her hands on her hips and taking a deep breath in. "CHRIS! Get your rebellious butt back here right now young man or you're grounded for a month!"

There was no sign of anyone orbing in. Not even a jingle.

Piper, getting extremely frustrated at her youngest son, was about to bellow his name again when she was interrupted by Paige walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." she said, sitting in the stool beside Phoebe.

Her sisters said their hi's then Piper went back to screaming Chris's name at the top of her lungs. Phoebe and Paige winced at the volume.

"How long do you think she'll keep shouting?" Paige asked Phoebe as Piper shouted her fifth "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! You're gonna be in huge trouble if you don't get back RIGHT NOW!"

"Give it 5-10 minutes. Her throat will get sore." said Phoebe and she took a bite of her banana.

2 minutes went by and Leo walked in. He shot a slightly nervous glance at his wife before raising his eyebrows at Phoebe and Paige. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to their thoughts. Leo sighed and hesitantly made his way towards his wife.

"Piper." Leo said, trying to calm her. "Piper." she shouted Chris's name again. "Piper!"

"What?" Piper snapped, looking at him.

"Oh my god." came Henry's voice as he walked into the kitchen. "The screaming's stopped…have I gone deaf?"

Phoebe and Paige stifled laughs as Piper glared at him. He shot a grin then quickly retreated from the kitchen.

"There's no point in screaming for him." said Leo, going back to the conversation. "He probably just wants to be alone right now, hence why he's not answering your call."

"Yea or he's with someone and can't orb away without exposing magic." said Paige.

"With who exactly?" Piper questioned. "It's 9 o'clock at night for god's sake!"

"Teenagers normally go out with their friends at night." Phoebe cut in. "I know I did."

"Yea well no offence Phoebe, but you weren't exactly the best behaved teenager." said Piper, drying her hands on a dishtowel and ignoring Phoebe's mutter of "Well neither's Chris."

"And anyway, it's a school night!" she added.

"He'll be back soon." said Leo reassuringly, repeating Phoebe's words not that long before.

"He better be." said Piper.

* * *

The two teenagers reached the small late night coffee shop Jason had pointed out. They stepped inside to find it virtually empty and they walked up to the counter. 

"Two coffees please." said Jason to the woman manning the till.

"Black or white?" she asked.

"Black for me and…"

"Black for me too." said Chris.

"Two black coffees." muttered the woman ringing it up on the till. "That'll be $4"

Jason handed over the money and they went and sat at the farthest booth from the counter as the woman collected their order.

"I never saw you as the black coffee type." said Jason as they sat opposite each other.

"Well you only met me ten minutes ago." said Chris with a small grin.

"That's not true!" Jason protested. "I always knew Wyatt Halliwell had a little brother, I just never paid any particular attention to you is all."

"I hate that." said Chris, stirring the small bowl of sugar with the teaspoon provided absently.

"Hate what?"

"Always being referred to as "Wyatt Halliwell's little brother"."

"Oh, sorry."

No it's okay." said Chris looking back up at him.

"No it's not. I know what it's like. I used to get that all the time when my brother still lived with us. You always feel like you're living in his shadow cause everyone else thinks he's so great and nobody else couldn't amount to him."

"Exactly!" Chris agreed enthusiastically. "At home he's the perfect son that can do no wrong, and I'm…well I'm the screw up basically."

"You can't be that bad. From the 15 minutes that I've known you, you're way better than Wyatt."

Chris laughed. "That's only cause you hate his guts!"

"Well it makes me feel better to know that one of his family members doesn't even like him." Jason said with a smile.

Chris smiled back. "Well unfortunately, I like him most of the time. But he has his moments when I think he's a complete ass hole."

"Like tonight."

"Yea."

"Two black coffees." said the waitress who had just come over. She placed the two cups of coffee on the table and left to go behind the counter again.

"So that gets us back on to how he pissed you off." said Jason as Chris took a gulp of his coffee.

"Didn't I mention it was complicated?" Chris questioned as he set his cup down again.

"Yes you did. That's why we came for coffee so you could try and explain it to me." said Jason with a small smile.

"Fine…" Chris began. "Basically I hate his girlfriend's guts and he doesn't like it."

Jason laughed.

"What?" Chris queried, wondering why he was laughing.

"No it's just, you're very forward aren't you? Straight to the point." said Jason, as the laughter subsided.

"I guess so." Chris agreed with a shrug.

There was a small silence as they both drank some of their coffee.

"So did you's have an argument or what?"

"Uh yea. Wasn't particularly pleasant considering we hardly ever argue." Chris replied.

"Complete screaming match?" Jason queried, with the raise of one eyebrow.

Chris gave a small laugh. "No, just some not so nice things were said and I stormed off."

"Hm, doesn't sound too complicated." said Jason after another gulp of coffee.

"You have no idea." said Chris.

Before anymore could be said they were interrupted by Chris cellphone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and sighed inwardly as he saw Wyatt's name flashing up on the small screen. He hesitated for a moment before pressing the end call button and cutting him off. He shoved the phone roughly back into his pocket and looked back up at Jason who had his eyebrows raised, silently asking him who'd been calling.

"It was Wyatt." said Chris simply.

"Oh, why didn't you answer him?"

"I'm still mad at him."

Jason shrugged. "Fair enough."

The cellphone started ringing again. Chris closed his eyes in exasperation but reached into his pocket regardless. Wyatt's name was flashing up again.

"It'd probably be best if you answered it." said Jason. "You're gonna have to speak to him sometime."

Chris sighed. "You're right…I guess."

He reluctantly pressed the answer call button and brought the phone to his ear.

"What do you want?"

"_Where are you?"_

"And hello to you too." Chris said coldly.

"_Chris stop joking around, everyone's worried about you. Well…Mom's going nuts and screaming at the ceiling but everyone else is worried."_

"I'm having coffee."

"_With who?"_

"None of your business."

Wyatt sighed._ "Chris come on, I never meant what you thought I meant."_

"If you didn't think that then you would have said so. Sometimes silence speaks a thousand words Wyatt."

"_I know, I'm sorry."_

"That's supposed to make me feel better is it?" Chris snapped.

"_Well what do you want me to do?"_

"Do what you want." Chris snapped and he hung up on him.

* * *

Wyatt sighed frustratedly as he heard the line go dead. He took his cellphone away from his ear and stood up from his place on the stairs. He could hear his aunts, dad and mom in the kitchen so he walked through. They looked at him as he walked in. 

"I phoned him." he announced.

"And?..." Piper asked, signalling for him to elaborate.

"And he hung up on me." said Wyatt

Piper rolled her eyes, extremely annoyed, and just to stop herself blowing something up she turned around and continued with the dishes.

"I think it'd be best if one of us just orbed to wherever he is and got him." said Leo.

"Good idea." said Phoebe.

"Which one of us though?" asked Paige.

Wyatt crossed his fingers behind his back hoping that they wouldn't send him. Chris was obviously very pissed off at him…

* * *

Chris shoved the phone back in his pocket just as Jason finished the last of his coffee. 

"He wanting you to go home?" Jason asked.

Chris nodded. "Yea. The whole family does. Apparently my mom's getting especially pissed."

Jason smiled. "Maybe it'd be best if you went then."

Chris sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. "Yea I guess so."

They both stood up, leaving the empty cups behind, and walked towards the door. Jason held the door open for Chris and they stepped outside. Chris shivered slightly as the cold air bite through his thin zip up hoody.

"Thanks for the coffee." he said with a smile.

Jason smiled back. "Anytime."

"I'll see around." said Chris as he started to walk away.

"Yea, see you." said Jason and he walked away in the separate direction.

Chris glanced over his shoulder to make sure Jason wasn't looking and dipped into an alley way. He swiftly orbed home, ready to face the fireworks.

He reappeared in the foyer and he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He was very tempted just to slip upstairs before anyone saw him but that idea was short lived as his uncle Coop came down the stairs. He spotted him as he reached the bottom.

"Good luck." was all he said with a grin, and he walked past him giving him a clap on the shoulder as he did so.

Chris reluctantly stepped into the kitchen, knowing that he'd have to get it over and done with sooner or later. As soon as Piper saw him her eyes flashed furiously and she marched over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been young man?" she asked, demanding an answer furiously.

Chris was about to give his usual blunt answer of "Out." but decided again as he saw the look in Piper's eyes clearly saying if he did he'd be sorry.

"I was having coffee." he said instead.

"With who?" Leo asked from his place by the sink.

"A friend from school." said Chris. He decided not to give the name as he saw Wyatt standing beside his aunts. Wyatt would go ballistic if he knew.

"You stormed out in the middle of dinner to go have coffee with a friend?" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" Chris said, hoping that that would be enough.

"Sorry? Sorry! Tonight was supposed to be about Wyatt and Carla and you ruined it! Then you never told us where you were going so we were worried sick about you!"

Chris bit his tongue to stop himself with coming out with a snappy remark. Why was he getting blamed for the whole dinner getting ruined? That wasn't fair!

There was a silence as Piper glared angrily at him. He looked back at her, not glaring but refusing to look away. He noticed how his aunts, brother and even his dad were staying out of it. They probably thought that having his mom, the dubbed "Hurricane Rita.", shouting at him was enough.

"You're grounded." said Piper, her temper going down.

"I only walked out before dessert!"

"Don't think I don't know about the trouble you caused during the dinner as well." said Piper calmly.

Chris frowned, confused, but Piper didn't elaborate. She pointed to the doorway.

"Get to your room." she said. Chris didn't move. "Now!"

Chris gritted his teeth, his fists clenched. He turned around and walked out the kitchen. He stomped up the stairs angrily. He always got blamed for everything. Wyatt never did. The fact that it _had _been him that ruined the dinner was beside the point and he felt the burn of the injustice. Even in situations where they were both to blame, it was always Chris that got the brunt of the scolding.

He kicked the door of the bedroom shut and fell on to his bed. He punched the mattress as he buried his face into the pillow.

Phoebe climbed the stairs, half dragging her feet. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was climb into her nice warm bed and sleep. It had been a _long_ night. She actually felt bad for Chris even though she knew he sort of deserved the scolding. She'd noticed over the years that Chris was usually the one to get the most of the tongue lashing and she felt for him. God knows she went through the exact same thing.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe turned around and saw her husband climbing the stairs after her.

"Hey you." Phoebe said, giving him a kiss as he reached her.

"Hey." Coop said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Phoebe said. She nodded at the door to their bedroom. "Let's go in there."

They stepped inside the room and Phoebe closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" she asked.

Coop hesitated for a moment.

"It's about Wyatt." he finally said.

"What?" Phoebe said, instantly worried. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Has something happened?-

"No, no he's fine!" Coop insisted putting his hands up to stop her.

"Well then what's up?"

"Well…you know how I said that Wyatt was in love?"

"Yea…."

"And you know how we just assumed it was Carla?"

"Uh huh…" Phoebe said, wondering what he was about to say.

"Well it's not."

"What?!" Phoebe exclaimed, her eyes wide. "How'd you know?"

"Because I sensed it." said Coop. "During dinner when they were together I couldn't sense the love I felt before. He doesn't love her."

"Well…then who does he love?"

Coop sighed. "That's the thing, I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"The only way I can sense who someone loves is if they're focusing on that person. And he was focusing on Carla."

Phoebe stared at him for a moment. She ran her hands through her hair. "If he doesn't love her then why is he with her?

Coop shrugged. "I don't know."

Wyatt stepped away from the door. That had been close. However it was only a matter of time before his aunt and uncle found out about them.

He walked down the hall until he reached the room he and his brother shared. He hesitantly turned the handle and pushed open the door. Chris was lying on his bed with his face buried into the pillow. Wyatt walked slowly over to him.

"Hey." he said quietly. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chris didn't respond and Wyatt wondered if he'd fallen asleep. However he realised otherwise when he saw Chris move away from him slightly.

"Chris."

Chris didn't move.

"Chris please. Will you at least hear me out?"

He sat for a moment and watched as Chris slowly turned over and looked at him with his beautiful green eyes. Wyatt smiled gratefully but then turned serious again.

"Chris I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"About what you think I meant."

"Are you sorry or are you just saying that so I won't be mad at you anymore?"

"No I am sorry." said Wyatt. "Really." he added at Chris's disbelieving look.

Chris looked away.

"It was wrong of me to think that and I know that."

Chris still didn't say anything.

"I love you."

Chris sighed inwardly and looked at him. It was pointless to try and think he was lying about that at least. He sat up and Wyatt pulled him into a hug. He didn't pull away and hugged him back.

"I love you too." Chris whispered into his neck.

Wyatt smiled. At least he'd managed to fix one of the days problems.

* * *

Go on, you know you wanna review!


	6. The Bet

A/N Hey here's a nice long chapter for you! Hope you like it!

* * *

Wyatt's eyes snapped open. He didn't know what had awoken him but now he felt wide awake. He yawned and turned his head carefully so as not to disturb Chris who was contentedly sleeping in his arms. He glanced at the alarm clock, the illuminated red numbers telling him it was 3:00 in the morning. He sighed and sat up, gently moving his arms away from Chris who snuggled deeper under the covers at the loss of contact. Wyatt smiled slightly at him and pulled the covers back enough for him to get out the bed. He walked out the room and through the room to the bathroom where he went to the toilet. After washing his hands he came back out and glanced at his aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop's bedroom door. His mind kept wandering to the conversation he'd eavesdropped on earlier and as it did so he found himself walking silently towards the attic.

He walked towards the Book of Shadows which was, as always, placed upon the wooden pedestal. Flipping through the ancient pages, he stopped at a particular potion. He went over to the cupboard where some of their potion ingredients were kept and took out the particular ones needed. He placed them on the small table beside the cauldron and went and collected the book. He began making the potion.

Half an hour later and the potion was complete. Wyatt was thankful that the last small bang hadn't awoken any of the inhabitants of the house and he hurriedly filled two vials of the red liquid. He cleaned up the slight mess he'd made, placed the book back in its rightful place and as gently as he could, climbed back down the creaky stairs. Once he was back inside the bedroom he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. He walked over to the sleeping form of his brother and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Chris." Wyatt whispered, giving him a small shake.

Chris groaned and shrugged him off; trying to recapture the lovely state of peaceful sleep he'd been in.

"Chris come on, wake up." Wyatt said, trying again and giving him another small shake.

"Go away." Chris mumbled sleepily. "I'm too tired to do that right now."

Wyatt smiled slightly at the comment. "I don't wanna have sex, I just want you to take this."

This got Chris's attention and he turned over on to his back. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and, with some effort, opened them.

"Take what?" he asked, a small frown upon his delicate features.

"This." said Wyatt holding up one of the vials. "It's a potion."

Chris used his arms to push himself up slightly. "What does it do?"

"It'll block aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop's powers." said Wyatt, uncorking the vial and handing it to Chris. "If we don't take the potion it's only a matter of time before they find out about us."

Chris glanced at the potion in his hand as Wyatt uncorked the other one.

"There isn't a potion for blocking cupids in the book." said Chris.

"I know." said Wyatt. "It was originally just for blocking an empath but I added some extra ingredients so it'd block uncle Coop too."

Chris was hesitant about taking the potion but as he watched Wyatt down his he decided it was for the best and swallowed his too. They both grimaced at the taste and Chris handed his empty vial to Wyatt.

"Couldn't you have made it taste better?" Chris asked, wishing he had a glass of water to get rid of the taste.

"Potions aren't made to taste nice." said Wyatt, placing the empty vials in the bedside drawer so they wouldn't be seen. "Just to do their jobs."

"How do we know it's worked?" Chris asked.

"Well, we'll just have to watch out for aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop and see if they read anything else off us." Wyatt answered.

He pulled the covers of the bed back. "Now let me in I'm freezing."

Chris smiled and moved over so that Wyatt had enough space to get back in. Wyatt climbed under the covers and pulled them up again, laying on his side. He put one arm over Chris who snuggled up to him. He was asleep again within minutes and after watching him for a bit, Wyatt also closed his eyes and let sleep claim him too.

* * *

"Wyatt! Chris! Time to get up!" 

Wyatt and Chris jerked awake at the sound of their mother's voice on the other side of the door. Wyatt swiftly orbed and reappeared in his own bed just as Piper knocked loudly and opened the door.

"Boys! Come on you're gonna be late!"

"We're awake." Chris muttered with his eyes closed.

"Well get up then!" Piper said. "And don't go back to sleep when I leave the room!"

She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Wyatt groaned and got out of his bed. Chris just pulled the covers over his head. Wyatt grinned at him as he pulled clean jeans on over his boxers.

"Chris come on." he said.

"No." Chris protested childishly.

Wyatt tugged a clean t-shirt of his head and walked to over to Chris who was huddled under the covers. He pulled the covers back quickly so Chris didn't have a chance to grab hold of them.

"Wyatt!" Chris whined, trying to hit him away.

Wyatt grinned and climbed on top of him, ignoring Chris's whiney protests. He straddled him and pinned his wrists above his head.

"You need to get up or mom will most likely blow us up." said Wyatt with another grin.

"Well I can't exactly get up with you top of me!"

"But I like this position." Wyatt said huskily, bending down to kiss him.

Chris scowled at him but responded to the kiss. However they were interrupted by an impatient rapping on the door.

"Boys move it!"

"We're up!" Wyatt called after breaking off the kiss and he reluctantly climbed off Chris.

He outstretched his arms and grabbed Chris's hands, pulling him to his feet. Chris groaned slightly but didn't try to go back to sleep. Wyatt let go of his hands and grabbed hold of his schoolbag. Chris started to get dressed, dragging his feet as he moved around the room.

"See you downstairs." Wyatt said and he left the room.

Chris quickly finished getting dressed and tried in vain to tame his unruly hair. He left it with an annoyed sigh, grabbed his school bag and half jogged out the room.

As soon as he got downstairs he could tell his mom was still angry with him about the night before. This annoyed him slightly. Couldn't she just get over it?

Piper placed a bowl of cereal in front of Chris. Or rather tossed a bowl of cereal in front of him. But he bit his tongue and didn't say anything. Better not to cause a fuss. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Wyatt glance at her but nothing was said.

"Where's dad?" Chris asked quietly, looking down at his bowl and stirring the cereal.

"He's 'Up There'" Piper replied somewhat coldly as she went over paper work to do with her club, P3. "Just a regular meeting."

Chris sighed inwardly and kept his eyes lowered. Piper's cold tone wasn't exactly making him feel great. Personally, he thought she was being unfair but if he mentioned what he felt he knew he'd get his head bit off.

"And everyone else?" he asked.

"Phoebe and Paige are getting the girls up, Coop is on cupid duty and Henry was called into the station early." Piper answered absently.

"Will dad be back soon?" Chris asked.

It was no secret that Chris was closer to Leo than his mom. They'd grown really close when Chris had hit thirteen. Mostly due to the fact that Leo was really the parent that didn't look at him with angry eyes whenever he did something wrong. Leo wasn't one to shout either. He would much rather sit down and talk for which Chris had been grateful for. Piper was the one that scolded and Leo was the one that talked the situation through.

Chris wasn't the best behaved kid and he knew that. Sometimes he couldn't stop himself from doing something wrong though. His aunt Phoebe said it was him finding himself. Apparently she'd done the exact same thing.

When he was little he used to be very close to Piper. They both were. But when he reached adolescence and started "acting out" Piper just became angry with him most of the time. But Leo didn't. He'd just talk it through with him which made it easier for Chris in the long run. There were times when he'd do something really bad like when he'd skipped school again after Leo had had a big talk to him about it and he'd saw the disappointment in Leo's eyes when he found out. That look had made him feel so bad that he hadn't skipped school since. Shouting and angry words he could handle but disappointment was a whole different thing all together.

It wasn't like he and his mom were at loggerheads _all_ the time. They did have their moments where it almost felt like it had before Chris had started acting the way he did. They laughed together and Piper would look at him with so much love and kindness in her eyes.

"Chris just eat your breakfast, I don't want to talk to you right now!" Piper snapped.

But today wasn't one of those times.

Chris bit the inside of his lip and blinked away the few tears that prickled his eyes. Even though they didn't always get on, Chris still wished his relationship with his mom hadn't suffered over the years.

He pushed the bowl away after just one mouthful.

"I'm not hungry." he said quietly and he stood up.

He grabbed hold of his schoolbag and slung it over one shoulder. Casting a glance at his mom, he saw she wasn't paying him any attention.

"I'll see you when I get home." he said and he walked towards the back door. Piper didn't say anything.

"Wait for me." said Wyatt shoving a last spoonful of cereal into his mouth before standing up.

He also grabbed his bag and walked caught up with his brother before he went out the back.

"Bye mom." said Wyatt.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day." said Piper still looking at the paperwork.

Chris felt a pang at that. Even though she was mad at him was it really so hard for her to at least say bye to him? He clenched his teeth and stalked out the back door with Wyatt walking closely beside him.

* * *

Jason pushed through the crowd of teenagers littering the hallway until he finally reached the cafeteria. He didn't get why people hung out in the corridors during lunch break. They just clogged up the space. 

He entered the cafeteria, spotted his friends at a table already eating their lunch and walked over.

"Hey guys." he said to them.

He'd first met them all when they start high school. They were all in the same homeroom and had become friends almost instantly.

Garry was the oldest by around a couple of months. He was tough and didn't say a lot. He loved to cause trouble, a trait Jason liked about him as he himself also liked the odd prank now and again. Many people in the school were scared of him and if he was being honest Jason couldn't blame them. Garry was pretty intimidating to look at what with his skin-head hair cut and broad build.

Jason was the oldest after him and then came Gavin. Gavin was over 6 ft tall, wide, and he LOVED food. That pretty much summed him up really. He also tended to be pretty tactless and normally decided to have a joke at the absolute worst moments. His humour was unique to him though and he had a loveable edge to him too. He also said "dude" a lot.

Kevin was next after him. Two words that summed him up were "Ladies Man". He had a new girlfriend almost every week and even when he was with a girl he was always checking out others. He was hated by almost half of the schools female population but then again, loved by the other half.

Mark and Scott came after him. They were best friends and born on the same day. They'd been friends before high school and had stayed as close as before it. They were actually referred to as the Coleman brothers; a joined up surname with parts of they're individual surnames of Coleson and Breckman. They were usually always found together and were normally the life and soul of any party.

"Hey dude." said Gavin his mouth full of half eaten pizza as the others voiced their hi's.

"Gavin here's a tip; finish eating before you open that big hole in your face." Jason said, taking a seat.

"Whatever dude." said Gavin taking another bite of his pizza.

"Where were you last night?" Mark asked him. "We tried to call you to see if you wanted to go to Alice's party but your cell phone was switched off."

"Alice who?"

"Alice Anderson." said Scott.

"You dated her last year." Kevin added at Jason's quizzical look.

"Oooooh _that _Alice." said Jason.

"Yea so…where were you?" Mark asked again.

"I was having coffee." Jason said simply.

"Ha! Norman-Nae-Pals!" Gavin laughed.

"No you slack jawed ass," Jason said scowling at him. "I was having coffee with…a new friend."

"A new friend?" Garry repeated with one eyebrow raised.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Chris." was all Jason said as he swiped a chip off Gavin's plate.

"Hey!" Gavin protested but he was ignored.

"Chris who?" Scott asked.

The was a small silence before Jason replied;

"Chris Halliwell."

They all stared at him, Gavin with his mouth hanging open slightly showing his lunch to the world.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Jason said to him but the comment was ignored.

"Halliwell?" Mark repeated as if his hearing had suddenly gone on the fritz.

Jason nodded.

"As in related to Wyatt Halliwell?" Scott asked.

Jason nodded again.

"As in related to the guy we hate Halliwell?" Kevin asked.

"Yea." Jason said coolly, popping the chip into his mouth.

There was a silence again.

"Wait Chris Halliwell…he's Wyatt's brother right?" Kevin asked.

"Yup." said Jason, stealing another one of Gavin's chips.

"Will you stop stealing my chips!" Gavin exclaimed, moving his plate away to the side.

"Why were you having coffee with Wyatt Halliwell's little brother?" Garry asked.

"He has a name you know." said Jason remembering what Chris had said the night before.

"Oh look at him getting all defensive." said Mark giving Scott a nudge who grinned.

Jason scowled at him as he ate the chip.

"Wait…do you like him?" Kevin asked after taking a gulp out of his can of cola.

Jason shrugged. "Yea he's cool."

"No, I mean do you _like _him?" Kevin asked again with more emphasis on the word like.

Jason saw what he meant and he suddenly felt quite awkward. "Uh…well…I dunno. I barely know him."

"On first impressions do you like him then?" Mark asked.

Jason thought for a moment. "Uh yea, I guess I do."

His friends, excluding Garry, all exchanged amused looks. Garry, who had been deep in thought, suddenly looked up shaking his head.

"Forget it man," he began leaning back in his chair. "He's waaay out of your league."

Jason frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he'd never properly go out with you." said Garry.

"Yea he would." Jason argued.

"Oh come on," Garry said, pulling him along. "He's fifteen, a crucial time for finding who you really are. He doesn't want guys two years older than him hitting on him."

"He does if it's Jason Mires." said Jason confidently.

"Who dat?" Gavin with his mouth now full of chips.

"Who dat? Me dat!" Jason said looking at him, wondering if it were possible for him to be more stupid. "What, have you got amnesia now?"

"Whatever man." said Garry making Jason turn his attention away from Gavin. "You couldn't seduce him even if you tried."

"Yea I could!"

Garry smirked to himself and sat forward in his chair slowly.

"Fine." he said. "If you're so sure of yourself, why don't we make a bet?"

Jason paused. "A bet?"

Garry nodded.

"What kind of bet?" Jason asked.

"My dad is giving me $200 for my birthday this year. Sort of an apologetic sum for all the birthdays he's missed over the years." Garry began.

"Yea, so what's the bet?" Jason asked, wondering where his friend was going with this.

Garry thought for a minute but then smirked.

"I'll give you half of that money," he started. "If you can get Chris to sleep with you."

Jason stared at him, a small frown furrowing his forehead. His other friends glanced at each other with wide eyes at the serious extent of the bet.

"That's so morally wrong dude." said Gavin shaking his head. But then he grinned. "But hey, $100 is a pretty good amount of money!"

"You'd be able to pay your last deposit for the car!" Mark said enthusiastically.

"Yea! Imagine it, cruising through the streets of San Fran, picking up chicks…Now that's the life man!" Kevin agreed as Scott nodded his head excitedly.

"So what'd you say?" Garry asked.

Jason hesitated as he thought about it. Gavin was right. It _was _morally wrong to sleep with someone just to win a bet.

"_But I'd be getting $100 for it." _he thought.

"Well?.." Garry pressed him to make a decision.

"I dunno…" said Jason, very unsure.

"Why? Scared you won't be able to do it?" Garry teased.

"Ha he's gonna chicken out!" Gavin laughed.

The others laughed with him and started making clucking noises and flapping their arms.

"Shut up!" Jason snapped at him but they just did it all the more.

He glared at them all before flinging his hands up. "Fine I'll do it!"

They stopped and looked at him with grins on their faces. Garry grinned.

"Good." he said. "But there's a catch."

"I knew it." Jason muttered.

"You only have a week."

"What!" Jason exclaimed. "A week? Are you insane!"

"_And_," Garry said indicating he wasn't finished. "If you lose, you have to do my homework for all subjects for 4 months."

"A week?" Jason repeated weakly, his mind still reeling from the short amount of time he had.

"Yup." said Garry. "Sooo you still wanna do it?"

Jason hesitated again.

"Oh go on Jay!" Kevin said, egging him on. "Since when do you get the chance to win $100 in a week?"

"Yea, and that poor little car is getting lonely in that cold, dark garage…" said Mark in a sing song voice.

Jason looked at them and then glanced at Garry. He had a gloating smile on his face.

"_He doesn't think I'll do it." _Jason thought.

Suddenly with a burst of determination, he nodded.

"I'll do it." he said and his friends, excluding Garry, cheered. "I look forward to getting my $100."

Garry smirked as they shook hands on it. "Yea, we'll see."

"Hey shouldn't he like film it?" Gavin asked all of a sudden.

They all went silent and looked at him with looks of disgust on their faces. Realising how that must have sounded, Gavin tried to backtrack.

"I…I mean so we know he's done it and isn't just lying." he said.

Kevin shook his head. "You are one sick dude."

"I didn't mean it how it sounded!" Gavin protested.

"Yea right Gav!" Scott said. "I bet you just want it filmed so you can add it to your gay porn collection."

They all laughed at Gavin's expense who went red, realising there was no use in trying to defend himself.

"Hey look!" said Mark quietly as his laughter subsided, nodding his head in the direction of the doors to the cafeteria.

They all looked in the direction he was nodding at and Jason's breath caught in his throat as he saw Chris walking in, laughing and joking with a few of his friends. He turned back around and bent his head.

"What are you doing?" Kevin whispered to him.

"Trying to think of a way to seduce him." Jason said sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should be doing exactly that considering you only have a week." said Gavin taking a bite of a sugar-coated doughnut.

"Hey, invite him to my party tonight!" Kevin said, trying to help him out.

"You're having a party?" Jason asked, looking up.

"Yea, remember I told you's last week. My parents are out of town."

"Oh yea." Jason said remembering the conversation they'd all had a week previous.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mark asked. "Go!"

"I'm going!" Jason snapped, standing up. He looked at Kevin. "What time does the party start?"

"Tell him to come at 7:00."

"Kay." Jason said and walked over to Chris.

Garry just sat back and watched him with a smirk on his face.

"Chris!" Jason called over the loud chatter of the other students.

Chris turned around and when he saw him he smiled.

"Hi." he said.

Hi." Jason said as he reached him.

"We'll just be over here CJ 'kay?" One of Chris's friends called to him.

"Sure, I'll be over in a sec!" Chris called back and he looked back at Jason.

"Uh I was just wondering," Jason began ignoring the wolf whistles coming from his friends. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Ummm…" Chris said, thinking for a moment. "No."

"Well that's good cause I was wondering if you wanted to come to my friend's party with me?"

Chris hesitated, slightly taken aback by the offer. "Uh I dunno…"

"Aw go on." Jason said with a smile. "You know you want to."

Chris smiled back bur was about to refuse for his brother's sake when he noticed said brother walk into the cafeteria. With Carla. He watched as Wyatt bent down and kissed her cheek.

He almost glared at them but instead he snapped his head back and before he could stop himself he said okay.

Jason smiled. "Great! Well the party starts at 7 so I'll pick you up around 6:45 okay?"

"Uh it'd probably be best if I just go to the party without you picking me up. It's just Wyatt will be at the house and well, you know."

Even though Chris wanted to give Wyatt a taste of what jealousy felt like, he knew it wouldn't bode well to have the two brawling in the house.

Jason nodded. "I understand. The party will be at no. 18 Greenbank Street (A/N I know no streets in San Francisco so I just made one up!). You know where that is?"

"Yea." Chris said nodding.

"Great, well I'll see you there then!"

"Yea, see you there." said Chris with a smile and he walked over to his friends.

Jason smiled and walked back to the table where he promptly high fived Mark who had his palm raised.

"Nice job man!" Mark said as Jason sat down again.

"Yea he'll be falling for you in no time!" Scott said.

Jason grinned and looked at Garry who had the same smirk on his face. Garry took a deep breath in and put his hands behind his head.

"Let the bet begin."

* * *

"So where are you going?" Wyatt asked from his position on his bed as Chris plonked himself down on his own bed and began putting his black sneakers on his feet. 

"I'm going to a party." said Chris.

"But you're grounded." Wyatt pointed out.

"Yea, it's called sneaking out." said Chris putting his right sneaker on his other foot.

"You'll get caught." said Wyatt.

"No I won't." said Chris, now starting to tie the sneakers up. "We've had dinner and I've told everyone I'm gonna be in my room for the rest of the night. A couple of pillows under the covers should do the trick in case mom or dad decides to pop their heads in."

"Sounds like you've done this before." said Wyatt.

Chris just grinned at him and finished tying his sneakers.

""Who's party is it?" Wyatt asked him as he stood up.

"Uh, just a friend of a friend's." said Chris absently as he put his watch on his wrist.

"Is it a friend of the friend you had coffee with?" Wyatt asked with his eyebrows raised. "You know, the person you won't tell me about."

Chris just walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Stop being so paranoid."

"Don't wait up." he added with a smile.

Wyatt watched him orb out and, with some intense difficulty, stopped the urge to orb after him.

Chris appeared between two houses in Greenbank Street. He was slightly nervous about going to the party, considering he wasn't going to recognise anyone. Also people there probably wouldn't be willing to warm to him considering he was Wyatt's brother and most of them were of course, friends with Jason.

He approached number 18. Music was pounding from it and there were large crowds of teenagers in and out of the house. He hesitantly pushed through the crowd covering the driveway and the small patch of grass in front of the front door and stepped into the house. The music was so loud he could barely hear himself think and on top of that everyone was talking to one another which added to the through the roof noise level. He scanned the space in front of him for Jason but he couldn't see him anywhere…

"Chris!"

Chris turned in the direction of the voice and saw Jason pushing his way through the crowd from the living room.

"You made it." he said with a smile when he reached him.

"Yea." said Chris smiling back.

"Do you want a drink?" Jason called over the noise.

Chris nodded and Jason told hold of his hand. He led him through the crowd till they reached two tables joined together which were covered in cans of pop, beer and a large punch bowl full of god knows what and plastic cups beside it.

"What do you want?" Jason asked him.

"Just cola thanks." said Chris, knowing better than to get a drink from the punch bowl. It was probably spiked.

Jason handed him a can and he snapped it open, taking a swig.

"So is Wyatt still in the doghouse with you then?" Jason asked with a grin as he snapped open a beer.

Chris grinned back. "No he's not. He's back in the good books now."

Jason snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Darn it!"

Chris gave a small laugh.

"Hey dude!"

They both turned and Jason rolled his eyes good humouredly as he saw Gavin pushing his way towards him.

"Stuffing your face with junk again I see." Jason said to him with a smirk as he watched Gavin take a bite of the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Not junk dude, _fuel_." Gavin said nodding his head seriously.

Chris laughed slightly. Gavin turned and looked at him and a small grin appeared on his face. He glanced at Jason then back at Chris. He outstretched his hand.

"You must be Chris." he said as Chris shook his hand. "I'm Gavin."

"He's one of my friends." Jason cut in.

"Nice to meet you." said Chris with a smile.

"Hey you too dude!" Gavin said with a wide smile, giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

However, Gavin was very large compared to Chris's small frame and the punch had a bit more force than intended. Chris nearly went flying backwards into the table but Jason jumped forwards and grabbed him around the waist in the nick of time.

"Think before you punch Gavin, will ya!" Jason said, scolding his friend.

"Oh sorry dude!" Gavin said genuinely. He looked at Jason and winked. "You two have fun now."

He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Jason shook his head with a sigh as Chris almost laughed again. Jason looked down at him.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, no worries." Chris said giving him a reassuring smile.

Jason smiled back and gazed at him for a moment. He still had his arms around him and it felt good holding him. He loved how Chris smiled all the time. Chris looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling due to the weird strobe lighting going on. He was so beautiful…

* * *

Wyatt couldn't stand it anymore. His need to know who Chris had had coffee with was burning in his mind. Was it perhaps a new love interest? Maybe Chris trying to get back at him? It was certainly working whoever it had been. It couldn't have been one of his friends otherwise he would have just told him the name. So it had to be someone else. And the thought of Chris having coffee with a potential person he'd go out with made Wyatt's stomach churn uncomfortably. 

He sat up and put his head in his hands with his elbows rested on his knees. Chris wouldn't be very happy if he went spying on him. But maybe it'd give his mind some closure. After all it could be someone totally wrong for Chris…

But of course anyone that wasn't him was wrong. Because Chris was his. He knew that made him sound like a possessive pig but that's really how he felt it was like. The thought of Chris with someone else, kissing someone else, made his insides burn and he couldn't stand it. He was the person for Chris, no-one else.

He stood up with a frustrated groan. Just sitting there, wondering what Chris was doing, was killing him. He kicked the bed knowing that if he went and got caught, Chris would fall out with him yet again.

But if he didn't he'd go insane.

Wyatt reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he took out a small wallet sized photo he kept hidden.

It was a photo of him and Chris around a year back in one of those photo booths found in shopping malls. Chris was sitting on his lap and they had their arms around each other with their heads touching and smiles on their faces. He had two other photos like it and he pulled them out too. In both of them they were in the same position except in one they were pulling faces at the camera and in the other they were locked in a kiss.

Wyatt wished he could go back in time to that moment. They were so happy back then. Nothing to worry about, just care-free and able to enjoy their time together. Everything was so different now though. Their relationship had turned slightly rocky mostly due to the whole thing with Carla. Wyatt normally got so frustrated at his brother for being jealous but now that he had the same feeling he now knew what it felt like.

He put the photos back in the wallet and shoved the wallet back in his pocket. This was killing him. He breathed in and out steadily for a moment with his eyes closed, trying to calm down. However, despite himself he ignored the little voice in his head telling him to stay and orbed out.

He reappeared a couple of houses away from where he'd sensed Chris. He walked out on to the street and he could see the house where the party was taking place. It was pretty hard to miss really considering the amount of people there and the loud music blaring from it. It was only a matter of time before a neighbour called the police to complain.

He walked to the house and once he reached it, he pushed through the crowd outside and stepped across the threshold. He was receiving a few strange looks. They were all from people that were friends with Jason Mires and his other friends. He suddenly had a thought. Wasn't this Kevin Lacey's house?

Jason couldn't stop himself. It was mostly due to the bet but he did like Chris. There was no denying he was attractive. So when he was holding him, gazing into his emerald eyes, he couldn't think of doing anything else.

He bent down and kissed him.

Chris was pretty taken aback at first but after a moment he melted into the kiss as Jason pulled him closer. He opened his mouth, allowing Jason's tongue to slip into his mouth.

Jason savoured the moment, tasting him and almost smiling at the fact that Chris was responding.

"_This bet is gonna be easy…"_

* * *

Wyatt sensed Chris in the living room and began squeezing through the crowd. He reached the living room expecting Chris to be standing there, probably talking like most of the other people. 

However he didn't expect him to be kissing someone.

And he certainly didn't expect that person to be Jason Mires.

Wyatt clenched his fists tightly feeling the burning rage and (though he hated he was feeling it) jealousy flow through him like wild fire. Chris belonged to him, no-one else. Especially not Jason Mires.

He walked towards them swiftly. People stepped out of his way seeing the anger evident on his face. Once he reached them he didn't hold back. He grabbed hold of Jason and tore him away from Chris who stumbled backwards slightly. Then without hesitation he punched him hard in the face. The room went silent as people stared and someone turned off the music.

Jason fell backwards and landed hard on his back. He covered his nose, which was now spouting blood, with his hands. Wyatt walked towards him as if to hit him again but Chris acted quickly.

"What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed putting himself between Jason and his, at the moment, crazed brother.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Wyatt said, barely paying attention to Chris.

He went to go and try and hit Jason again but Chris put his hands on his chest and shoved him back.

"Stop it!"

Jason struggled to his feet.

"No, no let him go." he said.

Chris ignored him. "Wyatt go home."

"No way. Not until I rip his legs off!"

"Yea just try it Halliwell!" Jason snarled at him

Wyatt went forward threateningly but Chris placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Wyatt just go home now!" he said.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" Wyatt snapped, turning his anger on to Chris.

"He doesn't need to answer to you!" Jason snapped back.

"You shut up!" Wyatt snarled at him.

"No I won't shut up!"

"Why are you at a party with _him_?" Wyatt asked Chris angrily.

"He was invited!" Jason said before Chris could even open his mouth. "Something you weren't so get out!"

Jason slipped an arm around Chris's waist and pulled him against him. Chris mentally scolded him. He wasn't making the situation any better.

"I'm not going until Chris is coming with me."

"Like I said before he doesn't need to answer to you! He can do what he wants."

"No when it's anything to do with you he can't!"

"Well he's already had coffee with me!"

Wyatt faltered and looked at Chris. "It was him?"

"Aw upset he was having coffee with little old me are you?" Jason smirked.

"No I'm just shocked he was having coffee with low life scum is all." Wyatt retortec sharply.

This time it was Jason who tried to hit out. Chris, the unfortunate one, was in the middle of the two of them and tried in vain to stop him. However Wyatt, seeing the attack coming, retaliated and Chris was roughly shoved out of the way with such force that he fell to the floor.

The two began fighting pretty violently. Punches and kicks went flying at each other and Chris knew he wouldn't be able to split them up. What the hell was Wyatt doing there?

"_He followed me…" _Chris thought with realisation.

This made him feel angry. Wyatt had no right to spy on him.

"Hey, hey break it up!"

Chris looked up from his place on the floor to see Gavin and two other guys (Scott and Mark) hurrying towards the two.

Gavin grabbed hold of Jason whilst Scott and Mark grabbed hold of Wyatt and they pulled them apart. Scott and Mark placed themselves in front of Wyatt and both of them gave him a shove backwards.

"Get out of here!" Mark snarled at him.

Wyatt opened his mouth to protest but Chris to his feet.

"Go home Wyatt." he said. He walked over and stood in front of him.

"See. Your brother doesn't even want you here." Jason said.

Chris turned his head and shot him a glare, telling him to shut up. Wyatt looked as if he wanted to hit him again. Wyatt looked at Chris.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Wyatt, you followed me here, then came in and punched Jason for no reason what-so-ever!"

"I punched him because he was kissing my brother, you!"

"Just go dude!" Gavin exclaimed from behind Chris.

Wyatt ignored him and looked Chris in the eyes. Chris held the gaze until Wyatt just turned around and stalked out the house, not turning around to look at him once.

Chris closed his eyes in exasperation. Someone turned the music back on and the party restarted but Chris wasn't in the mood for it anymore. It looked like he and Wyatt had fallen out. Again.

* * *

Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease:-P


	7. Little Chats and Full Blown Arguments

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter and review at the end:-P

* * *

Chris returned home early. The whole Wyatt punching Jason fiasco had kind of ruined his mood to party and he hadn't been able to enjoy himself after it.

He orbed into the hallway outside the door of his bedroom. He knew Wyatt would probably be in the room, hence the reason he didn't go in. He looked at the door wondering if it would be best if he just went in and talked it through with his brother when his mom came out the bathroom.

"Oh hi honey, I was just about to come get you." she said.

"_Looks like she's talking to me again then." _Chris thought.

"Why?"

"Me and your aunt Phoebe want to talk to you about something." Piper answered walking over to him. She nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. "Come on. She's downstairs."

Chris followed her downstairs and into the living room where he saw his aunt Phoebe sitting on the couch. Piper sat down beside her and Chris sat in on of the armchairs across from them.

"So what did you's want to talk to me about?" He asked them.

He watched as his aunt and mom glanced at each other before Piper took in a deep breath.

"Well we…just wanted to talk to you about the dinner last night." she said.

"What about it?" Chris asked with a slight frown.

"I know it was you I was channelling." said Phoebe cutting to the chase. Piper shot her a look for being so direct but didn't say anything.

Chris blinked at her, a million and one thoughts rushing through of him. Most of them held the word "Fuck!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he stammered.

"Chris I'm an empath, I know it was you!" said Phoebe.

"We're not giving you in trouble," Piper cut in. "We just want to know why you were feeling that way."

"Yea like why you were jealous." said Phoebe.

They waited for him to say something.

He strained his brain to think of an excuse. Any excuse! But all it kept thinking was;

"_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed..." _

"Uh…"

"_Come on you stupid brain!"_ he scolded himself. _"Think of something!!!"_

Suddenly he was struck with an idea.

"I was jealous because…I don't have a girlfriend!"

Realisation swept over Piper and Phoebe's faces at that. Chris gave a large sigh of relief but he managed to stop himself.

"That's it?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded.

"And you were channelling those things I wanted to say to her because, well, I don't like her but I didn't want to say to Wyatt." he added for extra measure.

"Why don't you like her?" Phoebe asked. She thought Carla was a lovely girl.

"I dunno…" Chris lied with a shrug. "I just get this bad vibe."

"Oh." said Phoebe knowing full well what it was like to not like a sibling's partner.

"Well sweetie, just give her a chance okay? She's your brother's girlfriend and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you did. After all, he does value your opinion and if he knew you didn't like her I think it'd upset him." said Piper.

Chris almost snorted. Wyatt knew _exactly_ how he felt about Carla.

"And now for the girlfriend thing," Phoebe began.

"_Oh no."_ Chris groaned inwardly. _"Not a "You'll find love someday" speech!"_

"Don't worry that you don't have one yet. You're fifteen, you have plenty of time to find a girlfriend! Wyatt's got to the age where he's going into more serious relationships but you're still finding yourself. I believe love is out there for everyone and it'll come to you when the time is right. There's someone out there, a soul mate if you will, who'll come to you when they're destined to. May it be in a couple of months or many years, it doesn't matter. You may have met them already but maybe romance hasn't blossomed yet."

"_God please make her shut up." _Chris silently begged.

But she went on.

"You know before I met your uncle Coop I thought there was no-one out there for me. But then he came, helped me find love again and I knew he was the one. And look at us now! We're still happily married, with 4 beautiful little girls and life couldn't be better. You know your mom and dad are a fine example of true love too. Look at all the obstacles they battled just to be together and in the end they won. They were able to live their lives happily and to raise you and your brother. And of course your aunt Paige and uncle Henry too. They fell madly in love many years ago and that same amount of love still exists today."

Even his mom looked slightly bored. He wished his aunt Phoebe would stop her little speech so he could go talk to Wyatt. He didn't particularly want to since he _was_ mad at him but he'd heard somewhere that you shouldn't sleep on angry thoughts.

"So you see Chris, you'll find love someday. You just have to wait for the right person. And don't worry if you don't know who that'll be. You'll know. You'll have this feeling deep inside of you and you'll know they're the one."

Finally that was her finished. Piper who had been staring off into a corner of the room, her mind elsewhere, blinked and sat up straighter.

Chris stood and smiled.

"Thanks for the confidence boost aunt Phoebe." he looked at his mom. "Can I go upstairs now?"

Piper nodded. "Sure."

Chris gave his thanks again then half jogged up the stairs.

Phoebe smiled and stretched, leaning back into the cushions. "Phew, I'm glad that's sorted."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yea me too."

Chris reached the hallway and slowly made his way towards the bedroom door. He took hold of the handle and pushed it open.

It was dark in the room with no lights what-so-ever switched on. The light from the hallway made a yellow rectangle of light on the blue carpet. Chris stepped inside, not closing the door behind him considering the hallway was his only source of light. He could make out the silhouette of Wyatt on his bed and instead of jumping straight into conversation; Chris walked over to his own bed and sat down on it. He pretended to busy himself by taking his watch off and placing it on the bedside table.

"Why back so early?" Wyatt suddenly asked him from the darkness. "Weren't you having fun?" he added sarcastically.

Chris gritted his teeth at his tone.

"No actually. You ruined my time with your unprovoked act of violence." he said coldly.

"Unprovoked?" Wyatt exclaimed quietly, sitting up and switching on the bedside light so they could both see each other.

He knew it. If Wyatt was angry he'd never be able to hold himself in for long and here it was, the start of the onslaught.

"Yea, unprovoked." said Chris, getting up as he unzipped his hoody and walked towards the wardrobe near the door.

Wyatt stood up and walked after him with a furious look on his face.

"I went into the party, expecting to see you talking like everyone else, but no. What do I find? You liplocked with my worst enemy!" he said his tone matching his expression as Chris opened the wardrobe door.

Chris slipped the hoody off his shoulders revealing his green t-shirt, and hung it in the wardrobe as he said;

"So you thought you'd make a fool of yourself and smack him one did you?"

"Well what did you expect me to do? Walk away? The person I love kissing someone else and I'm supposed to do nothing?"

"And there it is again." said Chris as he closed the wardrobe door and turned to face Wyatt.

"What?"

"The point where you become a hypocritical asshole!" Chris exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low.

He closed the bedroom door since they now had light and walked away from Wyatt to the centre of the room, between the two beds.

"Hypocritical? How am I being hypocritical?" Wyatt asked, following him.

"Are you for real?!" Chris asked him, spinning around with a look of disbelief on his face. "If I punched Carla for all the times she's kissed you or you've kissed her whatever, then she'd have no face left!"

"That's different." said Wyatt.

"Why? Why is it different?"

"Because me and Jason have hated each other for years! You knew that and you still chose to kiss him!"

"Actually he kissed me. Get your facts straight before you blow your top." said Chris, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well you didn't exactly look like you were trying to push him away!"

"Maybe that's because I was enjoying it!" Chris said out of spite.

He only said it to make Wyatt jealous and he got the desired affect when he noticed Wyatt's jaw twitch.

"Hit a nerve did I?"

"You know, you've turned really bitchy since you had coffee with him." Wyatt snapped at him.

"Oh are we name calling now?" Chris asked. "Cause I've got plenty I can think of calling you!"

"Go ahead, I'm getting used to you being like this." Wyatt said coldly.

"Oh yea, cause it's always me that's in the wrong isn't it! You're always the little victim!" Chris snapped sarcastically.

"Well no because I'm always the one saying sorry!"

"Yea and half the time you don't mean it."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"What about last night then huh?" Chris asked. "You said you were sorry for thinking that it wasn't okay for me to go out with someone but it was alright for you and I believed you. Then you go and punch someone because they kissed me! So you weren't sorry at all were you?"

Wyatt ignored him. "You know he only kissed you to get to me, don't you?"

"Oh yea cause that's the only way someone would right?"

"Well it's a bit suspicious that the person he goes after just happens to be his enemy's little brother!" said Wyatt.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe he just likes me?"

"Well he can forget about it because you belong to me, no-one else. Especially not him!"

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm not your property Wyatt!" exclaimed Chris, his voice level rising despite himself. "And if you think that then you've got issues you need to sort out!"

"I just can't get over how you're always snipping at me cause I'm out with Carla then you go and have coffee with Jason and then kiss him at a party!"

"I had coffee with him because I was angry at you and for the last time, he kissed me, not the other way around!"

"Just as well I went to that party. Who knows how far it would have gone if I hadn't been there!" Wyatt snapped at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris exclaimed.

"Well you never know, one minute he's kissing you and the next he could be fucking you upstairs!"

"What!" Chris half shouted in disbelief, not bothering to keep his voice down. "What kind of person do you think I am!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" Wyatt said, mimicking him.

Chris glared at him, his eyes clear and glittering furiously.

"Screw you!" he said venomously.

He shoved past Wyatt and went to leave the room.

"Hey! No, no, no, no we're gonna talk about this!" Wyatt called.

He grabbed hold of Chris's arm and yanked him back.

"Let go of me!" Chris exclaimed, as Wyatt grabbed on to his other arm, keeping him firmly in place.

"No." Wyatt said defiantly, tightening his grip as Chris struggled against him.

"I have nothing left to say to you!" Chris snapped at him.

He managed to wrench away from Wyatt's grip and turned to walk out again. Wyatt stopped for a moment and then grabbed him and spun him around. Chris was about to protest again but he didn't get his chance.

In an out of the blue burst of passion, Wyatt crushed his lips against his roughly and pushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. Chris's first instinct was to struggle and push him away but he found himself opening his mouth and letting Wyatt thrust his tongue in. He moaned in response and ran his fingers through Wyatt's hair as Wyatt's hands ran possessively over him. Chris could feel his hard on against his thigh.

Wyatt put his hand underneath the hem of Chris's t-shirt and started pulling it up. Chris raised his arms straight up and Wyatt pulled the t-shirt over his head, breaking the kiss off for a second before diving back in again. He then proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt and he flung it to the floor beside Chris's t-shirt. Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and pulled himself against him. Wyatt enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin along with the feeling of Chris's soft lips against his own and he started to unbutton his jeans. He hastily pulled them off but not fully so they stayed around his ankles then he started on Chris's jeans as well.

* * *

A tinkling of orbs interrupted Piper reading her book. She looked up to see Leo appearing before her and she smiled. 

"Hi honey, how was the meeting?" she asked.

"Tiring as always." said Leo with a sigh, plopping down beside her on the couch.

Piper put her book to the side and gave him a kiss.

"Well at least you're home now." she said after they broke away.

Leo smiled and nodded. "So did I miss anything?"

"Just a little chat with Chris me and Phoebe had."

"What about?"

"Oh just something that happened during dinner. Phoebe was channelling him and that what was making her do those things to Carla." said Piper.

Leo frowned. "He doesn't like Carla?"

"That's what he said. He said he gets a bad vibe."

"Want me to talk to him?" Leo asked.

"No, no it's fine. I just told him to keep it quiet because Wyatt would probably be pretty upset if he knew Chris didn't like her. Surprisingly, he agreed with me and didn't argue once."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like him." said Leo. "So there was no arguing or shouting during this little chat?"

Piper shook her head. "Nope, not one bit. Sometimes I wish it was always like that. I don't particularly like shouting at him all the time."

"Well then don't." Leo said sticking up for Chris before he could stop it from slipping out.

Piper looked at him. "Well it's not exactly easy to keep my temper under control when he acts the way he does."

"Sometimes talking is better than shouting though honey. A lot of the time a raised voice falls on deaf ears."

"I know, I know you've told me this before. I try to keep calm but then…the way he misbehaves just grates on my nerves sometimes and I can't help it. Sometimes I can't help comparing him to Wyatt and thinking 'Where did we go wrong?'"

"We didn't go wrong anywhere. Phoebe was exactly like Chris when she was his age and she turned out great. Chris is a good kid at heart, just sometimes his actions don't really show that." said Leo.

"I know. And I love him to death of course. But he was such a good kid way back when."

"Exactly. So it's probably just his hormones that are making him act out. He'll grow out of it eventually." said Leo. "All I'm saying is, talk to him about his actions sometimes. You'll be surprised to find that he'll respond to you in a positive way instead of a negative one."

Piper smiled. "And I suppose you're the expert right?"

"Well I try to talk to him instead of getting angry and I do find that it works."

Piper nodded. "Okay fine. I'll try and tone the shouting down a little."

Leo smiled. "Okay."

He smiled and Piper smiled as she stood up.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You need some sleep." she said.

Leo nodded in agreement and stood up too. They locked up the house, switched off all the lights and made their way upstairs. As they walked down the hallway, Piper looked at Chris and Wyatt's bedroom door.

"Do you think I should check on them?" Piper asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "Nah they'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"Okay." said Piper and they walked into their own bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Wyatt held his hand over Chris's mouth as he pounded into him against the wall. As the pressure built inside him he started going harder and faster, going deeper each time. It was the first time they'd done it standing up and he'd be lying greatly if he said he wasn't enjoying it. 

He was coming close to climax, he could feel it. Another burst of energy shot through and he started going even faster. He watched Chris clench his eyes shut and he wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure. He hoped it was the latter. He didn't want to hurt Chris in anyway even though he knew he was being much rougher than usual. But he ignored it and kept going anyway.

He didn't know what had come over him. One minute they'd been arguing and the next he'd shoved Chris against the wall with his tongue down his throat. He wasn't normally so rough but it was like a fire had been light inside of him and he'd just gone into this passionate frenzy all of a sudden. He just needed to get the traces of Jason off Chris's lips and replace them with his own. He needed Chris to be his again.

He started kissing Chris's neck from behind from below his ear to the beginning of his shoulder. The kisses weren't as soft as the ones he'd used on Chris's neck the day before but he barely noticed.

Suddenly Chris screamed into his hand as he came and at the same time his ass tightened around Wyatt's cock which caused him to come so violently that his whole body shook uncontrollably. He bit down hard on Chris's neck. Before they collapsed from exhaustion Wyatt managed to orb them under the covers of his bed. He didn't break the contact with Chris and just spooned him instead, breathing in the cinnamon smell of his freshly washed hair. Chris had passed out he knew, and he himself could barely keep his eyes open.

Even though they'd just had sex, he knew the problems they were having hadn't just suddenly gone. But, he thought with some amusement, at least he knew Chris was unable to push him away when he made a move. Despite himself he could feel it giving him a pretty big ego boost.

So all and all, he was feeling pretty good considering he knew the argument they'd been having would probably be picked up again.

And the thought of seeing the bruise on Jason's face the next day made him feel any better.

* * *

Wow that chapter was suprisingly tough! Please review!


	8. The Day After

A/N Hey, nearly back to updating! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he started to wake was the empty space beside him. He didn't open his eyes though, the light shining in from the window glaringly bright against his closed eyelids. As he felt himself start to drift off again, something soft was thrown on to his face.

"Get up, we're gonna be late."

Wyatt held in a groan and wearily sat up. The thing fell off his face and he saw it was a pair of his boxers. He blinked and scanned the room, spotting Chris fully dressed and looking in the mirror that hung on the wall.

He grinned and got out the bed. He walked over to Chris, stark naked. Chris heard his soft footsteps on the thick carpet and turned his head to the side to look at him. His eyes glanced downwards for a second before he snapped his head back up and looked in the mirror again, blushing slightly.

Wyatt smirked, amused by Chris's reaction. He went behind him and wrapped his arms around Chris's middle.

"Wow, a year of sleeping with me and you still get embarrassed seeing me like this." he added to the smirk.

"I'm not embarrassed." said Chris pulling away and going over to the bedside table where he picked up his watch.

He slung it on his wrist as Wyatt watched him with a grin. When he was done he looked up, seeing Wyatt still just looking at him.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Wyatt asked, the smile still evident.

Chris rolled his eyes at the comment as Wyatt walked over and slipped his arms around his waist again, pulling him close. Wyatt bent down to kiss him but at the last moment Chris turned his head to the side Wyatt's lips ended up brushing his cheek. He brought his head back up, a small frown upon his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

Chris shrugged, not looking at him.

"Chris." Wyatt pressed.

"Nothing's up. I just think you should concentrate on getting dressed so we're not late for school, that's all." said Chris, not quite looking him in the eye.

"But you hate school. Who cares if we're late?" Wyatt said before he bent his head and started kissing Chris's neck.

"Mom'll care and then it'll be me that…" Chris trailed off as he closed his eyes, moaning ever so slightly as Wyatt nibbled the sensitive skin on his throat.

Then he realised what was going on and his eyes snapped back open. He gave Wyatt a small push backwards.

"Stop that!"

"Aw come on. Don't pretend you weren't enjoying it." said Wyatt with a cheeky grin.

"Wyatt I'm serious." said Chris, taking a step back as Wyatt took one towards him. "If I get one more phone call home about me skipping school, mom _and _dad'll go nuts."

"Dad won't be mad, you know he won't." Wyatt pointed out.

"No he'll just be disappointed and that's even worse. And you know what mom's like. She'll blow a major gasket and then we'll end up arguing and my grounding time will be extended. I swear, one of these days she's gonna get so mad that she's either gonna hit me or blow me up." said Chris walking to the wardrobe and taking out the hooded jacket he'd worn the previous night and putting it on.

"I didn't say we had to skip school, all I said was, we could be a little late. You know, half an hour or something…" Wyatt trailed off as he smiled and tried to pull Chris to him again.

Chris stepped out of his reach. "No I- Will you put some clothes on please!" he snipped.

Wyatt looked down at himself and then back up at Chris.

"What?" he said innocently. Then he grinned. "Am I distracting you?"

"Yes!" Chris said. "And not in a good way!" he added to Wyatt's self satisfied grin.

"In what way then?" Wyatt asked.

"In a "If I'd had something to eat I'd be spewing it up right now" way." said Chris sweetly.

"Oh ouch," said Wyatt good naturedly. "Someone's decided to pretty catty this morning I see."

Chris just shrugged.

"So you don't even remotely like what you see?" Wyatt asked jokingly.

"Not even a little bit." said Chris, though not really meaning it.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining last night…" said Wyatt as he pulled his boxers and a clean pair of jeans on.

"Probably because you had you're tongue shoved down my throat." Chris said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yea see, there's that cattiness rearing its ugly head again." Wyatt said putting his hands on his hips.

Chris didn't say anything and just raised one eyebrow.

"Wait is that what's wrong with you?" Wyatt asked as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"What?"

"That I-

"Kissed me and shoved me against a wall when we were in the middle of an argument?" Chris cut in.

"Actually, you were walking away, we weren't arguing." said Wyatt.

"R_iii_ght." said Chris.

"And anyway, it's not like we did anything bad." said Wyatt.

"Actually there are _a lot_ of things wrong with us being together." said Chris.

"Sooo…what?" You want to end it?"

"No of course not." said Chris. "It's just, you can't think just because we slept together last night that all our problems have completely disappeared."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting sick with us arguing all the time."

Chris sighed. "I know…"

"Why don't we talk about this later? Surely we're capable of having a conversation about our problems without screaming at each other." said Wyatt.

Chris smiled slightly. "Okay."

He turned around and went to walk out the room again but Wyatt pulled him back, turning him around so he was facing him. He bent his head and kissed him gently. Chris responded and ran his fingers through Wyatt's hair. Once they broke away Wyatt put his forehead against Chris's.

"I love you." he said.

Chris smiled. "I love you too."

He pulled away from Wyatt and walked out the room. Before he left thought he turned around.

"Oh and before I go will you heal my neck?"

"Huh?" Wyatt said with a confused expression.

Chris tugged at his jacket and tilted his head to the side, revealing the spot where Wyatt had bit him the night before. It was starting to bruise and was pretty noticeable.

Wyatt grinned. "Why? Just leaving my mark."

"Yea and everybody will be wondering how I got it so heal it! Now!" he added when Wyatt didn't move.

Wyatt grinned again and reluctantly placed his hand over the love bite, making the golden glow appear and heal it. Once he took his hand away Chris smiled and said his thanks. Wyatt smiled back as Chris turned and left the room.

Wyatt listened to him going down the stairs, inwardly praising himself for managing to avoid yet another argument between them. He slipped on his sneakers and orbed out after his brother.

* * *

The bet was weighing heavily on Jason's mind. 

It was distracting him so much that he kept bumping into people in the corridors or going completely in the opposite direction of his next class. Chris's smile kept pushing its way into his mind and then for a moment he'd smile too, basking in the memory of its warm glow. But then he'd remember what he was doing and guilt would twist in his stomach. He liked Chris. A lot. He didn't want to ruin any chances he'd potentially have with him by doing the bet. But then…he'd _never_ lost a bet and he desperately wanted that car. His parents would never pay the last deposit for him and it wasn't like he had a job to earn the money for it. And anyway, Chris was Wyatt Halliwell's little brother. He should hate him for just sharing the same DNA as the guy.

So why was it so hard?

Jason had dated lots of girls. And a lot of them he'd slept with and dumped. He was close behind Kevin in his obsession with having a girlfriend. Surely it shouldn't be so hard to do practically the same thing with Chris….right?

"_Who am I kidding?" _Jason thought, groaning inwardly.

It was different with Chris. He wasn't like the slutty girls that kept throwing themselves at him and (some) of his friends. He had a sort of innocence about him, something that Jason really was reluctant to tamper with.

"_But it's not like I'm gonna rape him or anything."_ Jason thought.

Well, he'd never do that of course. Chris had to be willing to do it with him, which would have been okay if he had a couple of months or so. But no, he had a week.

"_Maybe I can do the bet and still go out with him…" _Jason thought as he pushed through a crowd. _"Garry didn't say I had to dump him afterwards."_

Yea right. Like Chris would want to go out with him after he finds out about the bet.

"_But maybe I could keep it a secret."_

...Maybe.

It was at that moment that he saw Chris walking in his direction. Well he wasn't walking to him, more past him. He was talking to some friends and laughed as one said something. Sunlight streamed in through the large windows on the left wall of the corridor, making his brown hair shimmer and his green eyes sparkle. Jason smiled at him. He was about to just walk past when Chris turned his head and spotted him. He smiled and gave a small discreet wave, which Jason gladly returned. He watched as Chris said something to his friends and broke away from the group, walking over to him. He stopped as Chris reached him.

"Hi." said Chris, as other students manovered around them.

"Hi." Jason returned.

Chris decided to cut to the chase. "Look, I just wanted to say sorry about last night."

"What?" Jason said in disbelief. "It wasn't your fault. It was your psychotic broth-

"He's not psychotic." Chris cut in, automatically sticking up for Wyatt.

"Right." said Jason, letting it drop. "Listen, don't worry about it, no hard feelings okay?"

Chris smiled. "Okay."

"But," Jason began, making Chris look up at him. "There is a way you could make it up to me."

"And that would be?..."

"By coming to my party next Friday." Jason said with a grin. "Then all bad past events will be forgotten."

"Wow, you and your friends have quite a lot of parties in a short space of time."

Jason grinned. "Yup. So will you come?"

Chris smiled back but he shook his head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea."

Jason frowned. "Why not?"

"Because look what happened last time I went to a party with you! You ended up fighting with Wyatt." Chris said, almost laughing.

"Hey! He punched me first and besides, he doesn't need to know about this party."

"He'll find out."

Jason sighed. "You shouldn't let him have such a tight reign on you."

"He doesn't! He's just…protective." Chris said.

"_Over _protective you mean." said Jason.

Chris's shoulders sagged slightly as he sighed quietly through his nose.

"Look, the party is 4 days away. Why don't you think about and let me know later?" Jason reasoned.

Chris smiled slightly but was about to refuse when Jason gently took his hand in his. He looked down at their hands joined and then back up at Jason.

"Please?" Jason slightly begged. "The party won't be the same without you there."

Chris gave a small laugh. "Yea right! No-one at your party will know me so I doubt I'll be missed."

"I'll miss you." said Jason genuinely. "It'll be boring for me without you there."

"What did you do when you didn't know me then?" Chris asked.

"I just went around, bored permanently but not revealing it to anyone." Jason replied, trying to be serious.

Chris laughed but then shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Please just think about it?"

"No-

"Please?"

Chris sighed and looked at him. Jason put his hands in a begging gesture.

"Pretty please?"

Chris looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Fine."

"You'll come?" Jason asked.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Chris replied.

"Great!" Jason said, a large smile breaking out on his face. "Tell you what I'll give my phone number. That way, you can phone me when you make up your mind."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

Jason took his bag off his shoulder and took out a jotter, ripping a page from it. He took out a pen and scribbled the number on to it, before folding it up. He put the stuff back in his bag and slung the bag back on to the shoulder. Then he placed it in Chris's hand which he didn't let go of afterwards.

The bell rang, indicating that they were late for their next classes. They hadn't even noticed that they were the only ones left in the corridor.

"Oh we better go." said Jason, looking at the ringing bell on the wall.

"Yea." said Chris.

A moment passed.

"Uh…Jason?"

"Yea?"

"Can I have my hand back?" Chris asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh!" Jason said, instantly dropping his hand. "Sorry."

"It's o-

"You two! Get to class!"

The teacher that had just called to them, sent them both a glare before walking past with a piece of typed paper clutched in her bony hand.

"Yes miss." said Jason in a slightly mocking tone. He pulled a face at the back of her head.

Chris giggled and Jason looked back at him with a grin on his face. Then he remembered something.

"Shit! I have Mr. Lawson!" he exclaimed. Mr Lawson was one of the strictest teachers in the school and was well known for handing out unfair punishments.

"I have to go!" he exclaimed again.

He was about to run off but he stopped for a moment. He put his hands on Chris's shoulders and bent his head, giving Chris a small but lingering kiss on the lips before running off. Chris was quite startled and stood there for a moment, not moving. He brought up one hand and absently touched his lips where Jason's had just been. They were still tingling slightly.

He blinked and turned around slowly walking down the corridor to his next class.

* * *

"You're going where?" Wyatt asked again, for the fifth time that night. He, his brother and parents were all sat in the kitchen. 

"We've already told you. Me and your father are taking a short break to have some alone time." said Piper.

"But why?"

"Well we were talking about taking a break some time and your aunt Phoebe suggested we go sooner than planned. Your aunts and uncles will take good care of you, don't worry."

"I'm not, it's just so…sudden." said Wyatt.

"When are you's leaving?" Chris asked as he drew another skull on his science jotter.

"Chris stop that!" Piper scolded. "We're leaving on Friday morning."

"_Friday_?" Wyatt said wide eyed. "How did you manage to get something booked that fast?"

"Your aunt Phoebe has friends in high places and she got them to pull a few strings." Piper explained.

"But…why?"

"We're only going for a couple of days! Stop acting like we're leaving for months!" Piper said.

"Plus we'll only be an orb away." said Leo.

"Where are you's going?" Chris asked absently as he drew a small pentagram.

"Chris stop vandalising your school books!" Piper snapped.

"I'll rub it out later!" Chris snapped back.

"Chris, don't back chat your mother." Leo scolded, though his eyes were softer than the tone of his voice.

"Sorry." Chris said grudgingly, putting his pencil down.

"We've decided to go to Hawaii." said Leo, answering his question.

"Wow, lucky for some." Chris muttered.

"Well we hope you's have a good time. Right?" said Wyatt giving Chris a dig in the ribs with his elbow.

"Right." said Chris before elbowing him back.

"Thank you, that's all we wanted to hear." said Piper. "And you two promise you'll behave for your aunts and uncles?" She was looking particularly at Chris.

"Yes." they said at the same time.

"Good." said Leo standing up and Piper stood up as well.

"Anyone want a cup of tea?" she asked as she flipped the switch on the kettle.

"No thanks mom." said Wyatt.

"Nah I'm just gonna upstairs." said Chris and he walked out the kitchen after collecting up his school stuff. He walked out into the foyer and climbed the stairs.

"Chris!" Wyatt called to him after following him up the stairs as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Yea?" Chris said, turning around.

"Uh, on Friday I've kinda got this thing with Carla…" Wyatt said cautiously.

"Thing?"

"Yea, we're going camping."

Chris opened his mouth to say something but Wyatt cut him off hurriedly.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say but I swear she just kinda pounced the trip on me today with no warning and before I could say no she was planning it with her friends who ,by the way, are coming with their boyfriends so it won't just be us and it'll only be for one night I promise and-

"It's fine."

Wyatt stopped short. "What?"

"I said it's fine. Go and have a good time." said Chris, looking like he really meant it.

Wyatt eyed him suspiciously. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Chris?"

Chris smiled slightly. "I'm serious!"

"But…don't you usually do the whole jealousy thing round about now?"

"Well I've decided to get over it. And anyway, aren't you happy that I'm not doing the jealousy thing?"

"Well, yea. So you're serious? You really don't mind?" Wyatt asked. "Cause if you do I'll just call her and tell I can't go-

"Wyatt, it's okay. Really." said Chris with a smile taking hold of his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Wyatt smiled back, relieved.

"But I do have one condition." said Chris.

"Which is?.."

"Don't sleep with her."

"Of course not." said Wyatt, wrapping his arms around Chris. "You're the only one for me."

Chris smiled and gave Wyatt a kiss. "Good to hear."

He broke away from the embrace and smiled over his shoulder before walking inside the bedroom and closing the door. Wyatt watched him go with a smile and then made his way back down the stairs with a small spring in his step.

Once in the confinements of the bedroom, the smile vanished from Chris's face. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and extracted the piece of crumpled paper. He sat on his bed as he dialled the number on his cell phone and put it to his ear as it started ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jason it's Chris."

"_Hey! How are you?"_

"Good. Listen, you know that party you're having on Friday night?"

"_Yea…"_

Chris smiled slightly to himself.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Please review :)


	9. The Party

A/N Omg you've all been so patient with me! I don't know how to thank you. The only way I can think of is an update! So here ya go:-P This chapter was so hard for some reason, so I hope you lovely people enjoy it.

* * *

"Have we got everything?"

"Yes honey."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes _Piper."

"The camera, have we got the camera?"

"We've got everything Piper."

"Have you checked?"

"All four times that you asked me to."

"What about-

"Will you guys just go!" Paige finally snapped.

Her sister and brother-in-law turned to look at her. Everyone was gathered in the foyer to say their goodbyes to Piper and Leo who were supposed to have been at the airport 10 minutes ago (Piper had refused to let Leo just orb them saying that she wanted their break to be as normal as possible). Piper was busy worrying as usual as Leo's face slowly turned red in effort of holding all 4 bags of luggage whilst Piper held one small suitcase.

"In a hurry to get rid of us are you?" Piper asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Well you're already late and we're all standing here like a bunch of idiots whilst you guys worry about missing luggage that you probably won't need." said Paige.

"Okay, okay we're going." said Piper giving Paige a hug.

She then moved on to Phoebe pulling her into a quick hug before moving on to her brother-in-laws and nieces. Paige and Phoebe had to hug Leo since he was incapable of moving his arms. Piper stood on her tip toes and gave her oldest son a hug.

"Stay safe and keep your brother out of trouble." she said and they broke away.

"I will." said Wyatt giving her a smile as Chris rolled his eyes beside him.

Piper gave Chris a smile and pulled him into a hug too.

"Be good." was all she said.

"Uh huh." said Chris as they broke away.

"Remember he's grounded." Piper said sternly to Phoebe.

"I know, we'll remember." said Phoebe but as soon as Piper turned her back to pick up her suitcase again she winked at Chris who grinned back at her.

"Ok well…that's us!" said Piper turning around to look at her family.

"Have fun." said Coop.

"We will if we ever get there." said Leo playfully, shooting Piper a look.

She just smiled and walked to the door, suitcase in hand and Leo followed slowly after her.

"Bye!" Piper said, excited about her upcoming holiday.

"Bye." everyone chorused back to her.

Piper and Leo left and could be heard getting into Piper's car. They drove away. Henry clapped his hands together.

"Okay, who's up for Chinese?"

A couple of hours later and Wyatt was searching frantically for his flashlight.

"Where is it?...Where is it?" he kept muttering as Chris sat cross legged on his bed, watching him an amused expression.

"What?" Wyatt questioned when he noticed Chris looking at him.

Chris grinned and shook his head. "Nothing. Carry on."

Wyatt shot him a look and started searching for his flashlight again. The backpack he was taking with him camping was sat beside him. Carla was providing the tent they were going to be sleeping in.

"Why do you need a flashlight anyway?" Chris asked.

"In case I need to get up in the middle of the night." Wyatt replied.

"Oh so it's not cause you'll get scared." Chris said with another grin.

"I won't get scared!" Wyatt protested.

Chris just continued to grin at him and Wyatt scowled.

He searched a bit more in the drawer where he kept most of his junk.

"Aha! Found it!" Wyatt said triumphantly and he placed the small flashlight in his backpack. He stood up.

"Well that's me all packed." he said and he checked his watch. "I better get going."

Chris nodded his head. "Okay."

Wyatt walked over him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said once they broke away. "I'll just orb so will you tell the aunts I've left?"

"Yea." said Chris.

Wyatt gave him a grateful smile and stood back, ready to orb out.

"Love you." Chris said before he did.

Wyatt smiled and repeated the words back to him before orbing out. Chris waited for the blue orbs to disappear then jumped off his bed. He strode over to his wardrobe and picked out what he was going to wear to the party. He hadn't told Wyatt about the party of course. He'd go absolutely ballistic especially after the incident before. So he'd kept it to himself, thinking with a smile how good everything had turned out. Tonight was the perfect time to go to Jason's party. Wyatt was away, his parents were away. It just made it so much easier and the amount of lies he had to tell was considerably lessened.

After he was redressed he checked his watch. It was 15 minutes till he was due to go to the party. Considering the time, Chris decided to just walk to Jason's house. He lived in the same street as Kevin did so Chris knew where he was going and it wasn't too far.

He put his sneakers on and jogged out the room. He could hear his aunts and uncles talking downstairs in the living room and remembering he had to tell them of Wyatt's departure, he headed there first.

"Hi honey." said Paige when he reached them.

"Hi. Uh, that's Wyatt gone now. He just decided to orb." said Chris.

"Ok." said Phoebe.

"Well, see ya." said Chris quickly, turning on his heel.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

Chris reluctantly turned around. "Um…out?"

"Out where?" Paige asked.

"To a party." Chris said.

"Aren't you grounded?" Coop asked.

Chris groaned. "Yea but-

"Chris when your mom left you and your brother in our care, she trusted us to keep up the rules and punishments she'd set down." said Phoebe.

"Aw come on! Pleeeease." Chris begged. "Being all by myself on a Friday night is just depressing!"

"Chris no." said Paige but it was obvious she was wearing down.

"It's only one party! Mom doesn't even need to know about it! She'll come home and think you've kept me grounded the whole time and everything will be fine." Chris said, trying to reason with them.

Phoebe sighed, feeling bad for him. She really wanted to let him go but she didn't like the idea of going behind her sisters back.

"I dunno…" she voiced.

"Please? If mom finds out then I'll take all the blame, I promise. Just say I sneaked out and you guys didn't notice." said Chris.

Phoebe looked at Paige. "What do you think?"

"Your call." said Paige with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Phoebe looked back at her youngest nephew, seeing the pleading look on his face.

"I wouldn't want you coming back really late." she said.

Chris shook his head.

"And if you do don't wake us up." said Coop with a grin.

Phoebe gave him a sharp dig in the ribs with her elbow.

"Will there be alcohol at this party?" Henry asked, going into police officer mode.

Chris was hesitant to answer. "Um…probably..."

Henry nodded his head. "Okay. Just make sure to drink lots of water and take an aspirin when you get home. Best way to avoid hangover."

"Henry!" Paige scolded and Henry chuckled as she flung a cushion over Phoebe and Coop at him.

Chris looked at them all. "So I can go?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, you can go."

A bright smile broke out on Chris's face. "You guys rock!"

He jogged towards the door. "Be safe!" Phoebe called after him.

"Yea!" He called back and he opened the door, stepping out into cool night air.

The frostiness bit through his thin black jacket and he could see his breath when he breathed out. He didn't let it bother him though and he made his way down the stone steps.

* * *

The music was pounding, people were arriving and the drinks were all laid out. Jason stood with his friends, excluding Garry who couldn't make it, beside the drinks table. His mind was elsewhere as his friends talked among themselves. 

"Earth to Jason!"

Jason was snapped out of his daydream by Kevin who snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, what?"

"We were talking about the bet." said Mark, picking up a can of beer and snapping it open.

"Yea we were just wondering when you're planning on "seducing" Chris." said Scott making them all snicker at Jason.

Jason shot them a look. "I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about."

"Well you better because this is, like, the last day." said Kevin.

"What?" Jason said. "No it's not."

"Yea it is dude." Gavin cut in. "He's probably doing stuff with his family at the weekend and then Monday is when the week ends so it'll be too late."

Jason thought about that. "Shit." he whispered.

"But lucky for you, we can help!" said Kevin.

Jason looked up at him. "How exactly?"

"By using this." said Kevin simply, pulling a small packet out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Jason asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"They're tablets." said Kevin like he was stupid, taking them out the packet to show him.

"Yea I realise that." said Jason with a small scowl. "But what kind of tablets?"

"How come we've never seen them before?" Scott asked before Kevin could reply to Jason's question.

"Well 1. Cause I just got them and 2. They're not exactly the tablets you'd wanna take to get a buzz." Kevin answered.

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

"What are they?" Mark asked as well.

"Rohypnol." said Kevin, answering Mark's question first.

""What does it do exactly?" Jason cut in, getting frustrated.

Kevin thought about how to put his words before he said;

"Let's just say…he'll be more willing to sleep with you after he has one or two of these."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? What will it do to him?"

Kevin ignored him. "Just pop one of these into his drink, wait for it to take effect, take him upstairs and get "it" over and done with. Then you can collect your money on Monday and get the car you've been pining over for months. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" Jason repeated and Kevin nodded.

"Yep."

"But I can't drug him, it's wrong!" Jason exclaimed, wondering how his friend could be so stupid "I don't-

"Do you want that car?" Kevin asked him suddenly, cutting him off.

"Well…yea." Jason said, reluctant to answer. "But-

"Well then what's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that it's wrong to drug someone so I can sleep with them!" Jason snapped.

"It's a one time thing!" Kevin protested. "It's not gonna harm in the long run!"

"Kevin! Do you think I was born yesterday or something?!"

"Just do it man!" Scott cut in, clearly frustrated. "What have you got to lose?"

"Chris." Jason muttered so quietly that none of them heard him.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Jason said louder.

"Well then!" Kevin exclaimed.

Jason sighed. "I can't believe you're trying to get me to drug him. Since when did we sink so low?"

"Hey enough with that! This is just gonna affect him for a couple of hours and he won't even remember tomorrow!" said Kevin.

"He won't?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Nope. It's been known that after people are given this drug they don't remember anything that happened that night the next day. Sometimes they get some flashes but generally they can go on with the rest of their lives without remembering at all." said Kevin.

Jason frowned. "Why do people give other people this drug anyway?"

"Uh…I guess most of them are in the same situation as you!" Kevin answered with a grin.

"Kevin stop dodging around the question and just tell me the truth!" Jason snapped.

"I am!" Kevin protested.

"No you're not-

"There he is!" Mark suddenly cut in.

They all turned and looked to where he gestured with a nod of his head.

Chris was manoeuvring his way through the crowd, obviously looking for Jason. Jason couldn't help thinking he looked as stunning as always especially in his black jacket and jeans.

Kevin seemed to think so too.

"Hey if you don't wanna, I'll fuck him for you." he said.

Jason glared at him as he sniggered with his other friends.

"What?" said Kevin, trying to look innocent as he saw Jason's face. "I would. He's pretty hot."

Mark and Scott raised their eyebrows at each other but nothing was said.

"Excuse me." Jason said icily, going to walk over to Chris but Kevin grabbed his arm.

"Here." he said and he pressed the pack of tablets into Jason's hand.

Jason looked down at them for a moment.

"Just give him one. What's the worst that could happen?" said Kevin trying to convince him.

Jason looked up at him and swallowed away the bad feeling inside of him.

"Fine." he said and he put the tablets into his pocket.

Kevin grinned at him. "Good."

Jason didn't grin back or say anything. Instead he walked over to Chris and gently touched his arm to catch his attention. Chris instantly spun around, ready to fight if necessary out of pure reflex. Years of being attacked by demons did that to you. When he saw it was just Jason though, he relaxed. Jason forced a warm smile on to his face, ignoring the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hi. Glad you could make it." he said.

Chris smiled too. "Yea I'm glad too."

"Do you want a drink?" Jason asked almost reluctantly as he remembered the tablets in his pocket.

"Uh no thanks. I'm not really thirsty."

Jason's shoulders sagged at that. If Chris didn't get a drink, he wouldn't be able to give him that tablet. It wasn't like he could grab him and shove the thing down his throat.

"Don't be silly!" came a voice.

They turned and saw Gavin coming over, can of beer in one hand.

"No party is complete with a drink!" he said to Chris and to add to that he took a swig of his beer.

Chris raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so?"

"Of course!" Gavin said with an over exaggerated exclamation.

"Along with all the food he eats." Jason muttered but Gavin ignored him.

Gavin put one large arm around Chris's shoulders and steered him over to the table with the various drinks on top. Jason trailed after them.

"Okay, we've got beer, vodka, Mark's special punch…

As Gavin rambled on to Chris Mark sidled over to Jason.

"I've got an idea." Mark muttered to him.

"What?"

"An idea for how you can get the tablet in his drink." Mark replied.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Jason asked.

"In about 10 minutes, I'll come over and distract him. Then you can pop the pill in the drink when I'm talking to him. What do you say?"

"I….dunno…" said Jason hesitantly.

"Oh come on Jason! You're not still have second thoughts are you?" Mark asked, exasperated.

"Well, yea kind of."

"Well don't! It's not gonna do him any harm. All you're doing is popping him one little pill and sleeping with him. And you heard what Kevin said, he won't even remember."

After a moment Jason sighed. "Ok."

"So 10 minutes?" Mark asked.

"Yea." said Jason reluctantly.

"Great. Good luck man." said Mark and he gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder before walking back over to Scott.

Chris walked over to him with a cup of what looked like the punch in one hand. He smiled up at Jason.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Jason forced a smile on to his face. "Yea…everything's great."

Jason looked at the drink.

"Having some of Mark's punch? That's pretty dangerous of you. There's a lot of alcohol in that."

Chris grinned mischievously.

"Well I'm in a dangerous mood." and he took a large gulp of the drink.

10 minutes later

Chris was taking a drink of his second cup of punch when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned away from Jason and saw Mark standing in front of him.

"Hey you're Chris right?" Mark asked.

Chris nodded. "Yea."

Mark glanced over his shoulder for a second at Jason then looked back. He stuck out his right hand.

"I'm Mark, one of Jason's friends." he said.

Chris smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

As soon as Mark made Chris turn around Jason quickly pulled the packet of tablets out of his pocket and popped one out of the foil. He reached forward shakily, the small tablet held between his fore finger and thumb, and after a pausing for a second, dropped it into the cup which was held in Chris's left hand at his side. He hoped it would dissolve in time.

"Well have a nice time." said Mark with a smile.

"Thanks." said Chris and Mark walked off.

Chris turned back around. Jason was acting a little strange, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Chris asked, slightly concerned.

Jason looked up and nodded after taking a deep breath in. "Yea."

A moment passed as Chris took another drink out of the cup. Jason watched him anxiously but Chris had no weird reaction. Chris noticed him staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Jason quickly shook his head.

"Nothing. Um, do you wanna go sit over there?" he asked, pointing to a couple of armchairs that weren't already taken by the other teenagers.

Chris shrugged. "Okay."

They walked over and sat down. Chris kept noticing Jason was acting weird towards him. He kept glancing at him and it was starting to freak him out a little.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked him with a slight frown on his delicate face.

"Yea I'm fine." said Jason quite quickly. "Let me get you another drink."

He went up to the drinks table and came back with another cup filled to the brim with alcohol.

"I don't really want anymore-

"Don't be silly, it's a party. That's what you do at a party."

He took the empty cup out of Chris's hand and pressed the full one into it.

Chris sighed and drunk more. He could feel himself starting to get drunk but he kept drinking anyway. Jason was right; that's what you did at parties' right?

He noticed that Jason kept watching him. Also, whenever he finished a cup of alcohol Jason would go and refill it. He kept wondering if there was some interior motive to this but as he kept drinking, his world became more and more unfocused and everything started to spin. And he no longer noticed anything anymore…

* * *

The first thing Chris noticed, aside from the pain shooting through his head, was that he was lying down. And it was dark, with a heavy silence hanging in the air. No pounding music or chatter, which was what he last remembered. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt so heavy that he only managed to open them a crack. This action was a mistake because it caused more pain than was already there to shoot through his head twice over. 

A small, almost inaudible groan escaped his mouth. His mouth felt dry and his tongue heavy. He tried opening his eyes again, this time ignoring the pain. He stared up at the dark ceiling.

Where was he?

He didn't remember…he remembered talking to Jason, drinking….but that was it. His mind was completely blank…

He felt someone move beside him and he stiffened. He tried to turn so he could look but it felt like his muscles were screaming in protest. His whole body _ached_.

What the hell happened to him?

He forced himself to slowly push himself up by his elbows. He was covered by a thick quilt and for the first time he realised he wasn't wearing any clothes. His eyes widened slightly and he bit his bottom lip. The outlook of the situation was getting worse.

He heard the person sigh in his sleep and he slowly turned his head.

His eyes widened and he gasped quietly to himself.

Jason? He slept with Jason!

"Shit!" He cursed quietly to himself.

How could that happen? It wasn't like he'd been drinking alcohol or anything! And he'd never cheat on Wyatt intentionally.

"Wyatt." Chris whispered.

He'd slept with Jason Mires, Wyatt's worst enemy. Out of all the people he could have slept with he slept with him.

"Oh god." Chris groaned.

He pushed the heel of his hands into his closed eyes, trying to block everything out. He pressed harder until he could see stars behind his eyelids.

Why? Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't he have had a nice time then just went home?

Why couldn't he remember anything! Had something happened? Had he been hit over the head or something? Or had he just got so drunk that he didn't remember anything?

Jason coughed in his sleep and Chris looked at him again. His hair was tousled, unlike its usual controlled style, and his mouth was slightly open. Chris winced and looked away.

"Maybe I didn't sleep with him." Chris thought. It was an unrealistic hope but it was still a tiny light shining on the dark situation

He breathed steadily for a moment before taking hold of the hem of the quilt. Maybe Jason was dressed for the waist down. And…and maybe in a drunken state Chris had just took of his own clothes or something and that's why he was naked!

"Yea right." Chris thought. It was stupid to think that.

He had to check anyway. He hesitantly lifted the quilt up and looked. He brought the quilt back down immediately.

"Fuck." he said in a small voice.

Chris swallowed and scanned the room for his clothes. He needed to get home before anyone noticed he'd disappeared for longer than he was allowed. He looked at the obvious place where a clock would be and saw one on the small bedside table beside him. Its illuminated numbers read 3:45.

Many swear words flowed from his mouth as he spotted his boxers and climbed out the bed. His aunts and uncles would go nuts when he got home.

As he was pulling his jeans on, Jason rolled over and stretched his arms over the spot where he'd just been. Chris grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and slowly walked over. Jason was mumbling something in his sleep and he heard his name being said a few times.

"Chris." Jason muttered louder. His hands made slight grasping motions and his eyelids flickered slightly as he frowned. Chris's eyes widened slightly. Was he waking up?

In a swift movement, Chris placed his hand on Jason's arm.

"Shhhh." he shushed gently. "I'm here, it's ok."

This action seemed to work. Jason's face relaxed and he stopped mumbling. Chris backed away from him. He needed to get home. Now.

He pulled the t-shirt over his head and put his sneakers on his feet. Jason made no more noise and he quickly shoved his jacket on. He walked to the door, ignoring the aching pains in all of his muscles. He didn't look back as he grasped the handle, pushing open the door and stepped into the dark hallway.

As he closed the door behind him, he felt hot tears prickling his eyes and he swiftly orbed home.

The blue orbs lit up the foyer as Chris appeared. It was dark, no light on what-so-ever, which made Chris hope his aunts and uncles had gone to bed and not noticed he'd been gone way past his curfew. He walked softly to the stairs.

"Stop right there young man."

Chris swallowed and slowly turned around. A lamp was flicked on and he saw his aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige sitting on the couch. They were in their pyjamas with dressing gowns on and mugs of tea in their hands.

"Where have you been?" Paige asked.

"At a party." Chris said quietly, trying to blink the tears away.

"Yea we know that. Why are you home so late?" Phoebe asked.

"I…um...fell asleep." Chris whispered.

There was a small silence as Phoebe and Paige both noticed something wasn't right with their nephew.

"Chris are you okay?" Paige asked gently.

Chris bit the inside of his bottom lip and nodded. He was glad it was still dark enough for his aunts not to notice the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Did something happen?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other but no more was said on their part.

"I'm really sorry I'm late." Chris managed to say.

Phoebe sighed through her nose. She should really be scolding her nephew fro being so late home but he seemed so unlike himself that she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was obviously distressed about something but she knew she and Paige wouldn't be able to get it out of him.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again okay?"

Chris nodded, his eyes brimming.

"Can I go upstairs now?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly as he tried not to burst into tears.

Both of his aunts nodded and Chris quickly climbed the stairs without hesitation. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other again.

"What do you think is up with him?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "I wish I knew."

Chris pushed open the door of his bedroom and stepped inside. He stopped and looked around the moonlit room. He kept the tears in as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He noticed his cell phone sitting on the bedside and realised he'd forgotten it when he'd gone to the party. He picked it up and looked at the screen which told him he had a new text message.

It was from Wyatt.

Chris swallowed and selected it;

HEY BABE

LYING IN A LEAKY TENT THINKING OF YOU. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!

I LOVE YOU

WYATT XX

And it was this that set him off. A sob escaped his mouth and the tears overflowed his eyes.

He put the cell phone back on the table and lay down, burying his face in the pillow as he tried to suppress the sound of the sobs that were racking his body.

He was the worst person in the world. How could he do that to Wyatt, the person he loved the most? He knew Wyatt would never intentionally hurt him and what had he just done? He'd slept with Jason, Wyatt's worst enemy.

The guilt flared and twisted painfully in his stomach and he curled his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He hated himself.

It was 6:00 when he finally managed to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Please review! Go on, you know you wanna! ;)


	10. Four Weeks Later

A/N Hey! Thanks for being so patient with my lapse in an update! I've been working on other things. Big thanks to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to LLC who continues to be my source of inspiration :)

Enjoy!

**Important note: **By the way, I've edited the last chapter slightly so it'll look better. Some stuff has been changed at the bit where Chris is at the party so I suggest you go read it. I changed it because Chris would have to be very stupid not to realise that something dodgy happened since he was just drinking cola. So I changed that. So please go read it.

_

* * *

_

_4 weeks later…_

Chris groaned and lent his head against the cool toilet seat. He was on his hands and knees in front of the toilet as wave after wave of nausea hit him.

Speaking of nausea…

Chris quickly lifted his head and was violently sick into the toilet again. His head was spinning, his stomach was churning. Needless to say, he felt _awful_.

Chris groaned again and sat back on his knees. He rubbed his face and wearily stood up, flushing the toilet as he went. He turned and walked to the sink, turning on the cold water tap. The coolness of it was welcome against his skin and he savoured the moment before drying his face with the white towel which hung on the hook beside the sink.

The smell of bacon and eggs was wafting up from the kitchen. He could hear the chatter of voices and decided to make his way downstairs. He and Wyatt had school in an hour. Unfortunately. He didn't feel well enough to go to school but he knew his mom wouldn't let him stay off.

At least there hadn't been that many demon vanquishes. He'd only gotten hit by two energy balls and one darklighter arrow in the last week. The demons had been fried by himself, Wyatt and of course their mom and her sisters afterwards of course.

As he walked into the kitchen, his mom gestured for him to sit at the table beside Wyatt. He complied and he was soon presented with a plate of glistening bacon and eggs. He looked down at the plate and he suddenly felt the wave of nausea sweep through him as the smell reached his nostrils. Bile rose in his throat and he clamped his hand over his mouth, scraping his chair back. He sprinted from the room and back up the stairs to the bathroom where he collapsed at the toilet and emptied the last of what was in his stomach. He tried to stop but he kept being sick over and over again, the acid burning his throat. It felt like he was throwing up his insides.

Suddenly he felt a cool hand against his forehead, holding his fringe back, and another rubbing soothing circles on his back. He knew who it was before he turned around to look. He sat back from the toilet, groaning and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You okay?" came the sympathetic voice of his brother.

Chris looked at him and gave him a weak smile as he nodded. Wyatt pulled him against his chest and held him close, stroking his hair with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around him. Chris breathed in the smell of the soap Wyatt had used in the shower and as Wyatt kissed the top of his head he felt hot tears prickling his eyes and the guilt started twisting painfully in his stomach.

He hadn't told Wyatt about what had happened at that party. He wasn't even sure himself what had happened. But he knew Wyatt would be crushed if he found out. First of all though, he'd go ballistic and Chris wasn't sure if he could handle Wyatt yelling at him.

But then again, he kind of deserved it for what he'd done.

Chris broke away from the embrace, not able to stand the painful guilt any longer. He stood up and walked over to the sink again after flushing the toilet. He couldn't bear to look himself in the eye as he stood in front of the mirror and brushed his teeth so he kept his eyes lowered.

Wyatt watched him the whole time and when Chris was finished he looked up at him.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked him, concern evident in his eyes.

Chris looked down and swallowed.

"Yea…yea I'm fine." he said in a small voice.

Wyatt stood up and walked over to him. He lifted Chris's chin with one hand and looked into his eyes.

"You can talk to me you know." he said gently.

Suddenly like a flood gate opening, Chris broke down. He closed his eyes and started sobbing as Wyatt's eyes widened in bewilderment. Was it something he said?

"Chris?" he said in gentle concern. "Baby what's wrong?"

Chris just shook his head and Wyatt, feeling a sudden protectiveness for him, wrapped his arms around his small frame and held him against his chest.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay, whatever it is it's gonna be okay…" Wyatt said gently but this just made Chris sob into his chest harder.

Feeling slightly helpless, Wyatt began stroking his hair and kissed the side of his head. He rocked him slightly, continuingly telling him it was going to be okay even though he had no clue why Chris was so upset. After around 10 minutes, Chris began to calm down and he pulled away from Wyatt, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry I just-

"Hey you've nothing to be sorry for." Wyatt cut in, wiping away a stray tear on Chris's cheek.

Chris didn't say anything and looked down, feeling the tears prickling his eyes again. He wanted to tell Wyatt everything, just so he could escape the pain of the guilt burning inside of him, but he didn't want to hurt him. He couldn't hurt him, not after the arguments and him giving Wyatt the cold shoulder. It wasn't fair.

"Now are you gonna tell me why you were so upset?" Wyatt asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Chris shrugged. "I…I'm just not feeling that great." he said quietly.

Wyatt looked unconvinced but he let it drop, seeing that Chris obviously didn't want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' was.

"Okay." he said gently. He gave Chris a loving smile and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." he added and he took Chris's hand in his own.

They walked out the bathroom and down the stairs. When they got to the foyer they let go of each others hand before anyone saw them. Piper walked through from the kitchen.

"There you are." she said to Chris. She walked over to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, putting her hand on his forehead. "You look quite pale."

"I'm fine mom." said Chris, moving away from her hand. "I'll be better when I get to school."

"Well that's a new one." said Leo with a smile as he walked through from the kitchen.

"Maybe you should heal him." said Piper, turning to her husband.

"Mom I'm fine!" Chris protested. "Stop fussing!"

"Well excuse me for worrying about my son." said Piper, giving him a pointed look.

"But there's nothing to worry about." said Chris and he grabbed his school bag before walking to the door.

"Chris!" Piper called after him but he ignored her.

"I'll see you guys later." he said and he left the house.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment as they looked at the door. Piper turned to Wyatt.

"What was all that about?" she asked him.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders lamely. "I dunno."

Piper sighed. "Fine. Well I need to get to the restaurant."

She turned to Leo. "Are you going 'Up there'?"

Leo nodded. "Yea but I won't be too long."

Wyatt picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"See you later." he said and he also left.

He walked down the sidewalk and looked down the street. He could see Chris ahead of him, walking slowly. He ran to catch up with him.

"Hey." he said gently when he caught up with him, putting one arm around his shoulders.

"Hey." Chris replied looking downcast.

Wyatt didn't say anything else and they walked in silence. He was kind of hoping that Chris was going to open up to him but it didn't look like anything of the sort was going to happen. He kissed the top of Chris's head and let him go as they turned the corner into a new street and kids making their own way to school came into view.

* * *

"Chris?" 

"Try again."

"Chris!"

Chris jumped when he heard his friend's voice right next to his ear. He turned his head and saw his friends looking at him.

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing you just looked kinda out of it." said David who was sitting next to him.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "Sorry." he mumbled.

His friends glanced at each other. He knew he wasn't acting like himself but he couldn't. Not now anyway.

He scraped his chair back from the table. "Look, I'm gonna go have a walk. Clear my head."

Before his friends could say anything Chris picked up his school bag and left the cafeteria. There was hardly anyone in the corridors, everyone too busy getting their lunch.

He hadn't saw Jason all day. He knew that Jason had been avoiding every since they slept together and to be honest, most of the time he liked it that way. But he couldn't help wondering why Jason was avoiding him…

Was that all he'd wanted? Just to sleep with him?

Chris climbed the stairs up to the library. He never went there normally. He wasn't much of a reader except when it came to the Book of Shadows. But he knew he'd get piece and quiet to think in there. Apparently the librarian was pretty strict.

He stepped into the library and sure enough, it was very quiet aside from the hushed voices of teenagers talking in groups and the clicking of computer mice as people sat doing their homework. He walked past the tables and down an aisle with two large shelves of books on either side of him. He figured that if he didn't want to look weird, he better get a book to pretend to read while he thought.

It was then that he heard Jason. He was talking in a low voice to his friends in the other aisle. Chris tried to ignore them but when he heard his name being mentioned, he froze and listened, despite the little voice in his head telling him that it was wrong to eavesdrop. His name was mentioned; didn't he have a right to hear what was being said?

"So did you do it?" he heard Kevin ask him.

"Yea, I did it." came Jason's reply.

"Did what?" Chris wondered.

"How can we be sure?" Gary asked.

"Aw come on Gary. Look at his face." said Scott.

Jason's friends snickered slightly. Chris pushed some books quietly to the side and peered through the books to the other aisle. He spotted Jason. He looked slightly downcast.

"Hmm I dunno." said Gary. Then he smirked. "Maybe I should ask Chris myself?"

Jason snapped his head up looking stricken. "No don't!"

"Why not?" Gary asked with the hint of a smile.

"Because I don't want him to know!"

Chris frowned slightly. Didn't want him to know what?

Gary smirked again. "What, you don't think he'd be interested to know that you slept with him for a bet?"

Chris's blood ran cold. A bet?...

He gripped the shelf tightly. He couldn't believe it. All of it had been a total lie. Just so that he could win some stupid bet…

"Just…please don't tell him okay? It'll just hurt him."

"We'll talk about this later. I need to go." said Garry glancing at his watch.

They were leaving. Chris gritted his teeth and marched out of the aisle. He came face to face with Jason who's eyes widened. The colour drained from his face.

"Chris." he said quietly.

Chris's face contorted in anger and he hit Jason in the face.

"Bastard." he spat at him before turning on his heel and walking out the library leaving a very shocked Jason behind him.

Jason brought his hand up to his throbbing jaw. His friends were watching him in shock and the confrontation had brought the entire library's attention to him. He swallowed and after a moment, hurried out of the library after Chris.

He inwardly scolded himself. How much had Chris heard?

"Obviously the worst part." he thought.

He saw Chris ahead of him in the corridor so he quickened his pace. The corridor was empty apart from them.

"Chris!" he called.

Chris ignored him and kept walking.

"Chris wait!"

He started running after him when he realised that Chris wasn't going to stop. So he kept running until eventually he managed to get in front of him.

"Just…let me explain." he said breathlessly put his hands out to stop Chris going any further.

"Explain what? How everything you said and did was a total lie?!"

"It wasn't a lie! I really liked you! I still really like you."

Chris shook his head at him in disgust.

"So to show how much you liked me you tricked me into sleeping with you so you could win a stupid bet?!"

"I didn't want to do it, you've got to believe me!"

"Then why did you do it if you didn't want to?!"

Jason faltered. "I…I don't know."

"That's why you kept giving me more alcohol isn't it? So I would be so drunk that I'd let you do anything!" said Chris.

"Chris it wasn't like that, I-

"Then what was it like? Huh?"

"I'm so sorry." said Jason, a hint of pleading in his eyes.

There was a small silence as Chris looked into his eyes, stony faced. He shook his head slowly.

"You know, everything Wyatt told me about you was true! I just wish I listened to him." said Chris.

He started to walk past him.

"Chris." said Jason. Chris ignored him.

"Chris!" Chris still ignored him.

Jason grabbed both his arms and pulled him back, spinning him around so they were facing each other and holding him tightly.

"I'm not letting you go till you listen to me!"

"Screw you!"

A sharp knee to Jason's stomach made him gasp in pain and double over allowing Chris to wrench himself from his grip. Chris put one hand on the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall beside them. Jason felt the warm blood spurting out off his nose as stars danced in front of his eyes and he was pushed to the floor.

Chris bent down beside him as Jason groaned and covered his nose with his hands.

"I fight a hell of a lot scarier things than you on a daily basis. I wouldn't mess with me again if I were you." he said in a dangerously low tone.

Jason could only groan in response and as Chris got up and walked away he couldn't help thinking to himself that he'd just got his ass kicked by a 15 year old. His friends would never let him live it down.

* * *

So whatcha think? I think you can all guess why Chris is puking his guts up right? ;) Please review! Constructive critisism welcome!


	11. The Test That Could Change All Things

A/N Hey hey! Another chapter, and in my opinion one of the most important! This chapter was originally gonna be posted on Christmas Eve but I found that I was too busy to finish it by then. So for everyone that celebrates it, you could call this a late Christmas present :D Oh and there's quite a lot of breaks in this chapter, I hope that doesn't bother you.

Enjoy!

P.S Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! All of your reviews really make my day:)

* * *

It was becoming a routine. Wake up, be sick, go to school, come home, go to bed. Then wake up, be sick, go to school, come home, go to bed. 

The nausea just wasn't going away and he had no idea why. Every single morning he'd wake up with his stomach churning and now he couldn't even eat breakfast in the morning without bringing it back up.

His family, Wyatt especially, had become increasingly worried about him so just so they wouldn't fuss anymore, he hid the fact that he was still being sick. He didn't want them to worry and fuss and make him go see a doctor. It was just a little stomach bug, it would go away eventually.

Hopefully.

Chris wearily opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall. He thanked god that it was Saturday. The nausea was particularly bad and he didn't think he'd be able to face going to school. Especially since three weeks ago he'd rammed Jason's face into a wall. Wasn't the best thing he should have done in that situation but he'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't got any satisfaction from it.

Jason had left him alone ever since. He would glance at him in the corridors but that was it. Wyatt had wondered what the sudden change was (hiding the fact that he was ecstatic about it) and Chris had simply said that they weren't interested in each other anymore. Needless to say, Wyatt was pretty happy about that.

Chris could hear everyone downstairs. He was going to go down and join them but as another wave of nausea hit he stopped. He closed his eyes and begged the feeling to go away.

"This is getting ridiculous. There has to be something to stop this." Chris thought, groaning slightly.

He opened his eyes again as he was hit with a sudden idea. His eyes darted towards the stairs leading to the attic. He started towards them but then stopped himself.

He couldn't use magic to get rid of nausea!

But then again, by helping himself, he'd also be helping everyone else. After all, he wasn't much use in a demon fight if he kept stopping because he felt sick.

Ignoring the little voice in his head, Chris made his way to the stairs and up into the attic. Sunlight was streaming through the stained glass windows and apart from the book on the pedestal and the potion ingredients, it looked like a normal attic. If he concentrated though, he could feel the magical energy in the air.

He made a b-line towards the Book of Shadows. Maybe there'd be something in there; a potion maybe. Anything that would stop his churning stomach and spinning head was welcome.

He picked up the ancient book and sat down on the small couch. He flipped through the pages until he got to the potions section. Come on, there had to be something…

"You aren't going to find anything in there."

Chris's head snapped up and he scanned the room looking for the source of the voice. It had sounded like…

"Well aren't you going to say hello to your great grandmother?"

Grams.

White orbs appeared in front of him and a transparent Grams appeared. She smiled.

"Hello my darling." she said and outstretched her arms as she turned corporeal.

Chris smiled back and stood up, giving her a hug.

"Hi grams."

As they broke away, Chris frowned as he remembered what she'd said before.

"What do you mean I won't find anything?" he asked her.

The smile on Grams' face slowly vanished.

"Well I mean there's nothing that can cure this."

"Wait. So you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes I know." said Grams as she walked towards the couch and sat down. She pulled the book on to her knee. "Oh it's gotten so big!"

"Grams come on! Just tell me what's up!" Chris said impatiently, picking up a potion vile from the small table and starting to fiddle with it.

Grams sighed and closed the book. She looked up, her eyes drilling into him.

"Well first of all let me say that I know about you and Wyatt."

Chris nearly dropped the potion vile. "W-what?"

"About your secret relationship." said Grams.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." said Chris asked, trying to keep his cool and hide the fact that he was shaking on the inside.

"Chris dear, I didn't die yesterday. You'd be surprised by the information I pick up when I decide to have a sneak peak every now and again."

Chris swallowed. "So…so you've been watching us?"

"Yes quite a lot actually." Grams replied.

"Not during your more...intimate…moments. I signed off when I saw what was about to happen." she added quickly when she saw the horrified looked on Chris face. "I must say though, you two are a bit young to be doing things like that."

Chris blushed and avoided her eyes. The fact that she knew about them was bad enough but that fact that she also knew that they slept together was just plain embarrassing.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Chris asked when he finally found his voice again.

"Quite a lot actually."

"Well…what?"

Grams didn't say anything for a moment but then patted the space on the couch beside her.

"Come on, sit down. This might take a while to explain."

Chris was getting increasingly frustrated that Grams wasn't just telling him but he kept his mouth shut and sat down beside her.

"Okay I'll start from the beginning," Grams began. "A long time ago one of your ancestors, before Melinda Warren, fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy. Now this ancestor _hated _men-

"Like someone we know." Chris muttered but Grams ignored him.

"-and so she instantly hated her child-

"Cause he was a boy?" Chris said incredulously.

Grams nodded. "Yes, stop interrupting. Anyway, she couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't a girl so…she drowned him. She then cast a spell, that every Warren witch born would be female. Hence the fact that all of your ancestors have been women."

"Then why are me and Wyatt boys?" Chris asked.

"I'm just getting to that." said Grams. "She then went on to have a baby girl a year or so later. Now on to you and Wyatt. I think the only explanation is somehow your father's magic cancelled out the spell or something, allowing you two to be boys. That seems to be the only affect with Wyatt. However, some other consequences still linger in you."

Chris frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well aside from your feminine features-

"I don't look like a girl!" Chris exclaimed, offended.

"I'm not saying you look like a girl, all I'm saying is some of your features are slightly feminine. Like the shape of your face and your eyes. Generally men are known as handsome, but as you know most people refer to you as beautiful. Wyatt tells you you're beautiful quite a lot doesn't he?"

Chris blushed again. Grams knowing these things was slightly creepy.

"Yea well…"

"So I'll continue shall I?" Grams said with the rise of one eyebrow.

"Yea, go ahead." said Chris with a dead-panned voice.

"Okay aside from your feminine features," said Grams, giving him a slightly pointed look. "There's also something else."

"What?" Chris asked, getting ever so slightly frustrated.

Grams sighed. "How do I explain this?..."

"Explain what?"

Grams didn't say anything for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"You're pregnant Chris."

Chris stared at her and then he couldn't help himself. He started laughing.

"What?" he said as he laughed.

"You're pregnant." Grams repeated.

Chris continued to laugh but when he saw that Grams was remaining serious the laughter slowly died.

"Wait, you're not kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding! I'm being serious!"

The laughter had subsided but it was still under the surface slightly. Just the thought of what Grams was telling him was ridiculous!

"Chris I wouldn't joke about something like this. Especially since it concerns the next generation of Halliwell." said Grams when she saw the look on Chris's face.

"But it's biologically impossible! It's ridiculous!" Chris exclaimed, the hint of a disbelieving smile on his lips.

"No it's not. Did you not listen to a word I just said? The residue of the spell in you allows you to conceive children the way a woman would."

Chris stared at her again when he saw she was being deadly serious.

"Wait so what you're saying is, I'm pregnant. Right now?" said Chris, one eyebrow raised.

"_Yes_." said Grams, clearly starting to get annoyed.

There was small silence as Chris turned it over and over in his mind. She had to be mucking him about…

"Ok let's just forget me for a moment." said Chris. "How come Wyatt isn't affected like that?"

Grams sighed. "I don't know. Maybe his twice blessed-ness cancels it out."

There was another silence.

"You're finding it hard to grasp this aren't you?"

"Oh you think? You just summon yourself down here, and…and tell me I'm pregnant! How the hell am I supposed to grasp that?!"

"I know it's hard but there's no point in denying it isn't true." said Grams.

"But that's the point, it isn't true!"

"Yes it is!"

"It can't be!"

"Why do you have to be as stubborn as me?!" Grams snapped in frustration.

There was a small silence and Grams' eyes softened.

"Ok look. Why don't you take a pregnancy test and see for yourself?" she suggested.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Grams-

"Just do it."

"No! This is so ridiculous!"

Grams opened her mouth to argue again but they were interrupted by Piper calling on Chris.

Grams sighed. "Well hopefully you'll come to terms with it soon."

And with that she disappeared in a flurry of white orbs. Chris sat still for a moment, thinking about what he'd just been told.

"Chris!"

Chris jumped slightly and stood up.

"Be right there!"

He breathed deeply for a moment, thinking about what he'd just been told. His hand unconsciously drifted down towards his stomach until he realised what he was doing and he snatched it up again. He shook his head and jogged out of the attic and down the stairs towards his mother.

* * *

"There you are!" Piper exclaimed as she spun around to face him when he reached the kitchen. 

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I need you to go to the pharmacy for me. We've run out of headache pills and I can feel a major one coming on."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

Piper pressed money into his hand and ushered him quickly out of the backdoor with one hand against her forehead.

* * *

Chris walked down the aisle slowly, his eyes scanning the shelves. 

"Headache pills, headache pills..." he muttered to himself under his breath.

He glanced at the checkout point. The woman standing at the till kept eyeing him suspiciously over the top of her magazine as if she thought he was going to try and steal something. He shot her a glare and went back to his search.

At least concentrating on finding medication for his mom's upcoming headache kept him from thinking about what Grams had told him. The thought was so totally ridiculous that if it had been anyone apart from Grams that had told him he wouldn't even consider that it might be true. But Grams was unlikely to lie to him, especially about something like that. Why would she?

His hand reached forward and he grabbed a small bottle of small headache pills. He marched down the aisle towards the checkout but he suddenly stopped as something caught his eye on the shelf to his right.

He turned his head and looked to see a section of pregnancy tests. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he forced himself to start walking again.

"Don't be stupid." he thought. "You're not pregnant."

But his walk slowed again until he stopped altogether, turning his head to look at the tests again. His hand slowly reached out towards him but he pulled it back again suddenly. He was being so stupid. It wasn't possible…

"But it wouldn't hurt to try." said a small voice in the back of his head.

Chris glanced at the woman at the till who was now engrossed in an article about some celebrity before he shakily reached out his hand and took a pregnancy test off the shelf.

He went up to the till and cleared his throat. The woman peered at him over the top of her magazine before setting it down and taking the bottle of headache pills that he held out to her. She rang them up and Chris handed over money. The woman eyed him suspiciously again as she handed him his change but she never said anything. Chris placed the money in his pocket where he had the pregnancy test hidden and muttered a small thanks before hurrying out of the store.

* * *

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed as Chris came through the back door. "My head feels like it's gonna split open!" 

Chris handed her the pills and sidled around her as she hurriedly popped one into her mouth and took a sip of water.

"What are you up to?" Piper asked him after swallowing, narrowing her eyes when she say the slightly guilty look on Chris's face.

"Nothing." Chris said hurriedly.

"Chris." Piper said in a warning tone.

"I don't feel that great, I'm gonna go lie down." Chris said quickly.

He turned on his heel and hurried up the stairs before his mom could call him back. When he reached the landing he stopped and slowly took the pregnancy test out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment before he sighed shakily and slowly entered the bathroom. He locked the door and just hoped that no-one would disturb him. Finding out that he was taking a pregnancy test would be enough to shock anybody, even with all the weird stuff his family dealt with on a daily basis.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by. Twenty minutes and he still hadn't been able to bring himself to look at the test. So he just sat there on the toilet seat, staring at the back of the test, the result turned away from him. All it would take was a slight movement of his hand to see if something that would change his life was actually there. A voice in his head told him he wasn't pregnant, he couldn't be. But a much larger part was telling him that he very well could be. 

"There's only one way to find out." he thought.

Chris breathed out heavily, trying to get rid of the ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach. This was it…

He snapped his eyes shut and turned the test over. He sat like that for a minute or so, his hand holding the test so tightly he thought he might break it. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to open his eyes.

Chris's eyes widened instantly and the test dropped from his hand, making a slight clattering sound as it hit the tiled floor. He jumped to his feet and stared down at the test, scared and slightly panicky as the digital letters glared up at him.

Pregnant. He was pregnant.

* * *

Finally it's official! Though you all knew he was pregnant last chapter anyway :) Please review! 


	12. A Little Research and Bad News

A/N Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update, I had a bout of writers block! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, you really make my day!

Special thanks to LLC who gave me lots of help on this chapter, including the first part of the chapter. So this one's for you girl!

* * *

It was lunch break. Chris's bag hit against his lower back as he walked swiftly up to the school library. He entered, keeping his eyes lowered, and tried to look normal even though his heart was racing. Trying to be nonchalant, he swung his bag off his shoulder and dropped it on a free table before he started browsing the shelves, picking out random books. He finally stopped in front of the encyclopaedia section and pulled a few random volumes down. Then he pulled down the "P" book. 

Arms full of books, he headed back to his table and pulled out a pen and notebook after dumping the books down. He opened up the first book and pretended to be taking notes. There were a few others milling around the library and he kept them all in his peripheral vision. Eventually he managed to work up the nerve to open the "P" book. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he flipped through the pages to "Pregnancy" and prayed it wasn't illustrated. He was just certain that everyone was looking at him, that they KNEW…but he tried to concentrate on his reading. And he didn't exactly like everything he was reading, especially the section on birth:

"_The length of the delivery should be guided by the condition of the fetus and health of the mother. Problems may be encountered at this stage due to reasons such as maternal exhaustion, the front of the baby's head facing forwards instead of backwards (posterior baby), or because the baby's head does not fit properly into the mother's pelvis._"

"_The amount of pain experienced by women during childbirth varies. For some women, the pain is intense and agonizing…"_

"_Heavy bleeding during or after childbirth can occur, which is the most common cause of mortality in new mothers. Heavy blood loss leads to hypovolemic shock, insufficient perfusion of vital organs and death if not rapidly treated by stemming the blood loss and blood transfusion_."

Chris read the whole section on pregnancy with his eyes getting wider and wider. There was so much more to this whole pregnancy than he thought. All of the symptoms that were likely to occur like back pain, fatigue and headaches filled him with dread and the entire section on birth scared the shit out of him. Intense and agonizing pain? And all those complications that could occur, what if something went wrong? What if he died trying to give birth to it?

"Hey you." a voice whispered huskily in his ear.

Chris jumped, nearly falling off of his seat and Wyatt chuckled, taking a seat beside him. Chris's eyes widened again when he saw him.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted out.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Wyatt said with a smile. "A library is the last place I expected to find you."

Wyatt glanced at all the books on the table and the one that lay open.

"Pregnancy?" Wyatt queried with his eyebrows raised after reading the title on the page.

Chris instantly snapped the book shut, his face burning.

"It's for a biology project." Chris muttered, pushing the book away from him and folding his arms.

"Huh." was all Wyatt said.

"So where's Carla?" Chris asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh she's in the cafeteria somewhere with her friends." Wyatt said off handedly. "I was too busy looking for you to notice."

"Why were you looking for me?" Chris asked.

"Do I need a reason for wanting to see you?" Wyatt asked with a small smile. Then he added quietly; "After all, you've been avoiding me and I haven't had a chance to kiss those beautiful lips of yours."

"I haven't been avoiding you!" Chris protested, blushing again at Wyatt's last comment.

"Yea, right." Wyatt said but Chris could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't believe him.

"Whatever." Chris muttered, looking away.

He felt Wyatt's hand on his arm and he jumped slightly when he felt Wyatt's breath tickle his ear.

"Come on." Wyatt said.

"What?" Chris asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Come on." Wyatt repeated, standing up and tugging on Chris's arm.

Chris stood up and followed him as he walked away from the table and down row upon row of books. He turned a corner and finally stopped in the row the farthest away from the other students in the main part of the library. Chris, wondering why Wyatt had wanted to go there, raised one eyebrow. Wyatt double checked that no-one was around before all of a sudden he pressed his lips against Chris's. Chris's eyes widened in surprise and he pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Kissing you." Wyatt said, stating the obvious.

"We're in the school library!" Chris said.

"So? No-one's gonna see. Do you really think I'd kiss you in full view of anyone?" Wyatt said with a grin.

He put one arm around Chris's waist and the other on the back of his head and kissed him again, deeper than the last one. Chris closed his eyes and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck. The kiss became more passionate as Wyatt pushed him backwards until his back bumped into one of the shelves. It probably would have got even more so if books hadn't started falling.

"Holy shit!" Wyatt exclaimed as a heavy hard-back narrowly missed his head.

Chris couldn't stop himself and started laughing as books, large and small, fell from the shelves above them, some missing them and some clipping them on their shoulders or the sides of their heads. Wyatt seemed to getting the brunt of it and Chris was sure he was about to pass out when a large book on ancient wars hit him on top of the head.

"Ow!" Wyatt grunted, rubbing his head. He glared as Chris laughed but he couldn't stop a smile creeping on to his lips.

"Come here you." he said with a laugh, pulling Chris to him, kissing him passionately.

Chris kissed him back with just as much force and was reluctant to break away when they heard the shrill voice of the librarian demanding what was going on and her high heels clip clopping down the aisles towards them.

It was moments like that that helped him forget just how much trouble he was in. Even if he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it for much longer…

* * *

"I'm going insane." Chris mumbled as he stared blankly towards the stain glassed windows. 

He was sitting on the dilapidated sofa with his legs tucked underneath him and his head resting on the arm of the sofa. Grams was standing at the podium, flicking through the Book of Shadows with interest, looking at all the new entries that had been added by The Charmed Ones. She looked up at him and slowly closed the book.

"Did you do what I suggested?" she asked.

"Yea and it just made me feel worse. Did you really think that knowing that I'm gonna have constant head aches and sickness and intense pain during childbirth was gonna make me feel better?!" Chris asked with annoyance written across his face as he lifted his head.

"I didn't say it would make you feel better, I simply said it would give you a better understanding." said Grams in a calm voice, not at all fazed by Chris's outburst.

"It said the baby is gonna have a growth spurt in month four! That means I'm gonna have this bump that I'm never going to be able to hide!" Chris exclaimed.

"You were planning on hiding it?" Grams asked with her eyebrows raised.

Chris shrugged lamely. "Well…yea…"

"For how long exactly? What would you say when you suddenly go into labour?" Grams asked sharply.

"Well I hadn't thought that far!" Chris said, rubbing his eyes.

"Obviously." said Grams.

"Well excuse me for being a little scared Grams!" Chris snipped at her. "Despite the fact I'm the first boy ever to get pregnant, you're forgetting that I'm only fifteen!"

"Well maybe you should tell someone. Then you'd at least have some support aside from your dead great-grandmother." said Grams.

"Tell someone? Like who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe Wyatt?" Grams said sarcastically. "I mean, he's only the father of the child!"

Chris looked away from her and started fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of his t-shirt.

"I can't tell Wyatt." he said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Grams frowned. "Why not?"

Chris was reluctant to answer. He swallowed and let out a slightly shaky breath.

"Because…he might not be the father."

Grams stared at him for a moment, her hands on either side of the podium.

"What?"

"He might not be the father." Chris repeated. He couldn't stand looking into her eyes so he kept his lowered.

Grams didn't know what to say at first. "Well…how many people have you slept with dear?"

Chris's head snapped up. "I've not been sleeping around! It was just one guy and it was only one time."

"Who was it?" Grams asked.

"His name's Jason. I don't even remember it! We were at a party and I was drinking all this alcohol and everything started to spin and the next thing I knew I woke up in this double bed with him beside me." Chris explained. He groaned and pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"So who is this Jason fellow? A friend from school?"

"He's in Wyatt's year. They've…they've hated each other for years." said Chris, taking his hands away from his eyes.

Grams raised her eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that Grams." Chris moaned.

"Like what? I'm just wondering how I managed to miss that…"

"Grams, my life is not a TV programme!" Chris said irritably.

"Well it has all the twists and turns of one! You're in a relationship with your brother, you're pregnant, but the baby might belong to Wyatt's enemy. It's something you'd expect to watch on Sunday nights, never mind see in real life."

"Thanks Grams." Chris said glumly.

Grams sighed and walked over to the couch. She sat down and took hold of Chris's hand.

"I'm sorry dear but you have to admit, this situation seems to be getting worse and worse."

"I know." Chris said quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Chris quietly asked; "What am I gonna do Grams?"

"Well…first of all I think it'd be a good idea if you tell Wyatt you're pregnant."

Chris head snapped up. "I can't! Did you not listen to what I just said?"

"I know, I know. But think about it. Wyatt loves you, he'd do anything for you. He can offer you the support that you obviously need."

"But what about when he finds out I slept with Jason? What if the baby belongs to Jason? I tell Wyatt I'm pregnant, and he'll think I'm having his baby. If one day I just go up to him and say "By the way, the baby is Jason's." he'll be totally crushed and most probably, really angry."

Grams sighed. "You have a point. Ok what about this: You tell Wyatt you're pregnant tonight," she put a hand up when Chris opened his mouth. "Wait and hear me out. You tell Wyatt you're pregnant tonight, then tomorrow we can cast a spell to find out who the father is."

"A spell?" Chris asked, a small frown furrowing his forehead.

Grams nodded. "Yes. I'll think on it tonight then tomorrow you can cast it. Okay?"

Chris thought about it and slowly nodded. "Okay."

Grams smiled and leaned closer. "It'll be okay Chris."

Chris gave her a small smile back and their heads turned towards the door when Piper's voice came filtering up.

"Chris, dinner's ready!"

Grams gave Chris's hand a small squeeze and stood up. "I better go. Blessed be."

She was about to go back to the afterlife when a thought entered her mind. "And remember to tell Wyatt tonight. I'll be watching remember."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

"Wyatt's got some exciting news." Piper stated as they all sat down at the dinner table. Her eyes were shining, her face glowing, and she had a big smile on her face. 

Chris's eyes slid towards Wyatt who had a small smile on his too.

"Well come on then! We're going to die from the anticipation!" said Paige impatiently.

Piper looked at Wyatt and nodded her head at everybody. Wyatt looked at everyone.

"I've got a place at New York University."

Most them cheered, the uncles clapped and whistles, and tears of happiness appeared in Piper's eyes again. Everyone was full of happy smiles and "Well done!"'s and "That's great!"'s. All of them except Chris. Chris just sat, frozen, a million and one thoughts rushing through his head. But the thing that bothered him the most was the strong feeling of abandonment beginning to grow inside of him.

He was silent during dinner. Nobody noticed, not even Wyatt who was too busy answering everyone's excited questions. Chris kept his eyes on his plate and only ever said anything when someone spoke directly to him.

After dinner, Chris quickly excused himself and went upstairs. No-one so much as batted an eyelid, all too excited for Wyatt to notice his younger sibling. As he walked into his shared bedroom, he felt the familiar sting of tears prickling his eyes. Collapsing on to his bed, he thumped the mattress hard with his fist and gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying.

He couldn't believe Wyatt was going to New York when the school year was over. Especially now when he was pregnant with a child he wasn't even sure he wanted.

After he'd found out he was pregnant he'd been constantly thinking about what he was going to do. Regular headaches and he ending up in tears most of the time had become a normal occurrence. He'd thought a lot about his options and one that had finally cropped up was…abortion.

He didn't actually like the thought of doing it but he couldn't help thinking, it was the baby being there that was causing all the problems. So if the baby _wasn't _there then all the problems would go away, right?

Chris sat up and hugged his knees against his chest. He refused to let himself cry, even though he could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes were stinging. Even so, he couldn't stop a few stray tears from rolling down his cheeks and before he knew it, he was sobbing into his knees.

* * *

"Chris?" 

Chris jerked awake and he lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. It was still dark outside and the moon was casting shadows on the walls.

"What time is it?" he asked Wyatt groggily, shimmying to the edge of the bed and standing up.

"7:30." Wyatt replied. He was standing by the door with his arms folded across his chest.

Chris eyed him. "What's wrong?"

"Hm that's funny. I was about to ask you the same thing." Wyatt replied. His tone was slightly cold and Chris noticed it straight away.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

There was small silence before Wyatt said; "Would it have killed you to congratulate me?"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You're mad at me because I didn't congratulate you?"

"It wouldn't have been hard to say "well done" or "that's great" would it?"

"Actually it would because I don't think it's great that you're gonna be moving to the other side of the country and leaving me here by myself!" Chris snapped at him, the anger starting to spill out.

"What?! You don't want me to go and get qualifications so I can make a living because you'll get lonely?!" Wyatt exclaimed in disbelief.

"No it's not because I'll get lonely! It just feels that you're abandoning me without a second glance! Like you don't care!" Chris retorted, his voice rising.

"Of course I care! Do you think I want to be separated from you?! I'm doing this because I want to make something of myself and if it means that we don't see each other for a while then fine!" Wyatt snapped, his voice also rising.

"Oh so going to this university is more important than me?!"

"You know that nothing will be more important to me than you but I can't understand why you don't want me to be happy!"

"Well I'm hardly going to be happy when you leave am I?! Chris half shouted, his eyes shining with tears. But Wyatt didn't notice.

"I can't believe you're being so selfish!" Wyatt shouted back and Chris looked away. "It isn't always about you Chris! What about me?!"

Chris snapped his head up and Wyatt was finally aware of the tears threatening to overflow his eyes.

"You know what Wyatt?" Chris shouted back, his voice breaking slightly. "Go off to your perfect University! I'll take care of the baby by myself!"

And without waiting to see Wyatt's reaction, he pushed past him and ran out of the room in tears…

* * *

Don't shoot me! I know it was an evil place to leave it but hey, if you want to find out how Wyatt reacts, gimme a review and I'll feel motivated to write the next chapter faster:P 

Oh and the info Chris reads out the book was taken from wikipedia…I think…

Thanks for reading!


	13. I'm Pregnant

A/N Hey everyone! Another, not so quick, chapter for you! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging with the end of the last chapter but here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Wyatt finding out about the pregnancy and his reaction!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and this chapter is of course dedicated to LLC _again _for being my endless source of inspiration and most of all, a great friend :)

Enjoy!

* * *

He ran towards the first room he could get to. The bathroom. The tears were making salty trails down his cheeks as he sobbed openly and he hastily locked the door behind him. He wasn't breathing properly, he couldn't get a breath in. 

"Oh god." he moaned.

He spun around and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

"Chris? Chris, open the door." Wyatt called through the door.

Chris didn't answer him and wearily stepped away from the toilet.

"Chris come on. Please open the door." Wyatt called.

He started rapping on the door with his knuckles insistently and Chris groaned, pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"Go away." he whispered before sliding down the wall and crying again. He drew his knees up against his chest, trying to ignore the knocking on the wooden door.

The knocking stopped but Chris just buried his face into his knees. He barely noticed the flurry of orbs appearing in front of him and it wasn't until he felt Wyatt's hand on his arm that he looked up.

"What did you mean? What baby?" Wyatt asked him quietly.

Chris just shook his head, the tears welling up and falling down his cheeks again. He couldn't have found his voice even if he wanted to.

"Please Chris," Wyatt pleaded insistently, putting either hand on Chris's shoulders. "Talk to me baby."

"I can't." Chris managed to force out, his voice cracking considerably.

He bent his head and his shoulders shook as he started crying again. Wyatt crooked one finger and put it under Chris's chin, gently tilting his head up so he could look him in the eyes.

"Yes you can. I love you, nothing you say is ever going to change that." Wyatt said as he tenderly wiped away the tears and stroked his hair with his free hand.

Chris swallowed and took several shuddering breaths in as he sought comfort in Wyatt's eyes.

"I…" Chris began, and he swallowed again. "I'm…"

"You're what?" Wyatt gently prompted.

Chris didn't say anything for a moment, instead just sat there as Wyatt stroked his hair and showed him support. He suddenly felt stronger.

"I'm pregnant."

Wyatt stopped stroking his hair and stared at him.

"You're…what?" Wyatt repeated, completely taken aback and bewildered.

"I'm pregnant." Chris repeated, his voice much stronger than what is was before.

Wyatt stared at him for a while before stuttering; "You're…pregnant?...As in, there's a baby growing inside of you right now?"

"Well yea, what other types of pregnant are there?"

"I…" Wyatt trailed off as his eyes wandered down to Chris stomach. He noticed the small bump that hadn't been present before and he slowly looked back up again.

"But…that's not possible…" he said quietly, obviously still in some deep sense of shock. From the way he was talking, it sounded like he was about to pass out.

"Yea? Trying telling that to the positive pregnancy test and the fact that my jeans are getting uncomfortably tight!"

There was a small silence.

"But…how?" Wyatt asked, not able to shake off the shock and get his head around it.

Chris raised his eyebrows slightly. "Do you really need me to go through the birds and bees with you?"

"No I know how babies are made but…how?" Wyatt repeated. He saw Chris starting to get annoyed so he hastily added;

"I mean, how are you even able to conceive kids…that way?"

"Ask grams, she'll tell you." Chris answered, too impatient to explain the story.

"Grams?" Wyatt repeated, confused. "Why would I ask grams?"

The expression on Chris's face suddenly changed to one of slight hesitance.

"Um yea, she, uh, knows…about us."

"What?!" Wyatt exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You told her?!"

Chris suddenly went on the defensive. "No I didn't tell her! What do you think I am? Stupid?!"

"No." Wyatt replied, his voice back to the calm state it was before. "But how does she know?"

Chris cleared his throat, his expression changing again. "She, um, peeks."

Wyatt stared at him for a second.

"She…peeks?"

His eyes glanced at the ceiling, as if he was trying to spot grams spying on them.

"Yea."

There was a small silence as Wyatt looked back down at Chris and his eyes wandered back down to his stomach. He swallowed and asked;

"How far along are you?"

"Um…about three months now."

Wyatt looked at the bump for a couple of moments longer.

"I can't believe it…" he whispered.

"I couldn't either." Chris said quietly.

He was looking down but when he felt Wyatt's hand on his cheek, he looked up again and was surprised to see Wyatt smiling.

"We're going to have a baby." He said and he pulled Chris forward, wrapping his eyes around the smaller boy.

Chris was quite taken aback at first but then hesitantly returned the embrace. He swallowed.

"Yea." he said quietly into Wyatt's shoulder, tears prickling his eyes.

If only Wyatt knew the baby might not even be his…

* * *

"We'll need to start thinking up baby names…only 6 months to go after all! But of course it'll depend if it's a boy or a girl. What one do you think it'll be? I'm betting on a boy…" 

Wyatt had been pacing back and forth in their bedroom for the past half hour and Chris was finding it hard to get a word in edge ways as he rabbited on about the baby non-stop. After getting over the confusion of _how_ Chris was pregnant, excitement seemed to have taken over.

"Wyatt?" Chris said, trying to get his brother's attention but failing miserably.

"Grams would love it if it were a girl of course. You know what she's like…"

"Wyatt."

"But considering us, there's a pretty big chance our baby will be a boy too-

He was abruptly cut off by Chris whistling loudly. He turned to Chris, who was sitting cross legged on his bed.

"What?"

"Oh you're letting me speak now are you?" Chris asked sarcastically, with the rise of one eyebrow.

Wyatt smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said coming over and sitting down beside Chris on the bed. "What's up?"

Chris looked at him and took a deep breath in. "It's just…don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself?"

"No!" Wyatt protested. "We only have six months! Aside from picking baby names, we have to buy baby furniture and bottles and diapers and-

"Wyatt." Chris said, stopping him before he could go into another rant. "I don't think you're grasping what me being pregnant actually means."

Wyatt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, don't you see how bad this makes everything?" Chris asked, desperate to get through to him as Wyatt told hold of his hand.

Wyatt frowned. "Not really. How could a baby be bad?"

Chris groaned in frustration. He gripped Wyatt's other hand with his free one.

"Ok look at it this way. I'm gonna have a baby and mom and dad are gonna wonder how it got there in the first place. See what I mean now?"

Realisation washed over Wyatt. In the excitement at the thought of having a baby, he'd completely forgotten about how it would affect everything.

"Oh." was all he managed to say.

He looked at their joined hands deep in thought and suddenly, his head snapped up again, his face lighting up.

"I've got it!"

Chris frowned, confused. "What?"

Wyatt smiled brightly. "We can move to New York!"

Chris was utterly taken aback. "W-what?"

"I know it seems a bit drastic but think about it. They won't think anything of me moving there since the university is there and then all we have to say is you want your independence too but since we know mom wouldn't like you living by yourself, you can come and live with me! Then that way, you can have the baby and they wouldn't need to find out!"

He said it so fast that Chris had trouble keeping up at him. Wyatt obviously seemed to think it was the answer to all their problems but Chris wasn't so convinced.

"Um Wyatt? I think a baby would be pretty difficult to hide when we come home to visit." he said sceptically.

"We could get someone to babysit." Wyatt said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What about when it's older?"

"We'll worry about that then."

"But…this is our home." Chris said, looking into Wyatt's eyes. "We can't just leave because we don't want to tell our parents about our baby."

When he said "our" baby, Chris felt a slight pang. Because what if the baby wasn't his and Wyatt's but rather…his and Jason's? Would he be able to let Wyatt go on thinking he was the baby's father if he really wasn't?

"Chris," Wyatt began, snapping Chris out of his thoughts. "If you tell mom and dad you're pregnant, then after you've explained the whole magic thing, they'll want to know who the baby's father is and guess what? They'll find out about us and most likely disown us. Is that what you really want?"

"Of course it isn't but…we can't keep the baby a secret for ever, even if we did move. For one thing, it would be nearly damn right impossible but for another, it wouldn't be fair on the baby. Imagine going through your life with your parents keeping your existence a complete secret from everyone. It would be selfish of us to do that." Chris said.

Wyatt looked at him and sighed, realising he was right. There was no point in running.

"Well then what do we do?" He asked Chris quietly.

Chris looked into his eyes. "I don't know."

Chris looked away and down at their hands. He really didn't know. He just felt so scared…

He felt Wyatt's hand on his cheek and he looked up.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked him gently.

"Yea it's just…aren't you scared?"

Wyatt thought for a moment before saying;

"Yea, a bit. There'd be something wrong with me if I wasn't! But…I'm excited too. We may be young but nevertheless, this is our baby we're talking about. A life we created together."

He leant forward and kissed Chris's lips gently then bent down and kissed his stomach. Chris closed his eyes as Wyatt then wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Chris buried his face in Wyatt's shoulder, desperately trying to block the tears from coming and trying to swallow the painful lump in his throat.

* * *

It was late, really late. Everyone else was asleep, dreaming blissfully with not a care in the world. Nothing to bother them and keep them awake. 

Chris however, didn't have that luxury. So instead he sat in his bed, propping himself up with his pillows, with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a spoon in the other. He'd already eaten a quarter of it in the half hour he'd been wide awake.

It was weird. He'd never particularly liked peanuts before but now he was eating peanut butter straight out the jar. He'd been craving it all day but he knew his mom wouldn't have let him eat it before. The baby had obviously decided that it liked it.

Chris put another heaped spoonful of the creamy mixture into his mouth and placed the jar on the bedside table with the spoon inside. He'd end up making himself sick if he kept eating it.

As if in protest, Chris felt his stomach flutter. He put his hand underneath his t-shirt and stroked his stomach slightly. It was too early for the baby to be kicking or moving but he'd started getting these weird flutters lately.

Maybe the baby was setting off orbs, Chris had considered. He wouldn't completely blow the idea off. It was hardly surprising that the baby would be performing magic tricks in the womb, considering the extremely magical family it came from.

Chris jumped as Wyatt let out a loud snore in his sleep. His eyes darted to Wyatt's bed and he smiled slightly to himself when he saw Wyatt with his mouth wide open and his arms and legs splayed everywhere.

Chris turned his attention back to his baby bump. He wasn't particularly showing yet but there was definitely a bump there. He dreaded his fourth month of pregnancy where he knew the baby was going to take a growth spurt.

He glanced back at Wyatt as he snored again. Wyatt was sleeping soundly as per usual. The situation with the baby worried him slightly but nothing compared to how Chris was feeling. So he was able to sleep with no interruptions whilst Chris sat awake tormenting himself.

He thought about the spell Grams had suggested. Tomorrow he'd be casting a spell to find out who the father of his baby was and to be honest, the thought scared him to death. He wanted to know obviously, but what if the baby turned out to be Jason's? How would he cope then?

If the baby was Wyatt's, they'd be able to raise it. At least going by what Wyatt had said. But of course, they'd have to tell Piper and Leo because a baby wasn't something you could hide, living in the same city or otherwise.

If the baby was Jason's…Chris wasn't sure what he'd do then. He'd have to tell Wyatt about him and Jason sleeping with one another sooner or later, otherwise the guilt would tear him apart.

But Wyatt was so excited about the baby… How could he destroy that by telling him the baby's father was his worst enemy? It would crush him. He'd be angry on the outside but inside, he'd be totally crushed.

Chris sighed. He'd have to wait till tomorrow to find out. So for now he got out of his bed and padded over to Wyatt.

"Wyatt." he whispered, giving Wyatt a slight shake.

Wyatt awoke immediately when Chris said his name, his snoring coming to an abrupt halt. He blinked a couple of times, trying to ease the blurriness away.

"Chris?" he mumbled. "Whatsamatter?"

Chris pulled the covers back and Wyatt got the gist. He shimmied over a bit, leaving room for Chris to get in. Chris climbed into the bed, the warmth from Wyatt's body very welcoming. He snuggled into Wyatt's chest and Wyatt drew him closer as he wrapped his arms around him. Wyatt kissed his forward and Chris felt one of his hands reach down and rest on his stomach.

They didn't say anything, even though they both lay awake for a while afterwards. After a while Chris felt his eyelids get heavy and soon all his worries melted his away as the darkness swirled over him and he fell into a restless sleep, feeling safe in Wyatt's arms…

* * *

Phew! That chapter was pretty hard, believe it or not! The entire monologue took a while to get sorted out. Sorry for the lack of plot movement but I felt this chapter was necessary for Chris's feelings and of course, Wyatt's reaction to the pregnancy. I hope it was realistic and that you enjoyed the chapter! 

Please review! Every review makes my day and I like to know who's reading my story!


	14. The Calm before the Gathering Storm

A/N Dontcha just hate writers block? Well I sure do! Unfortunately I seem to be struck down by it on every damn chapter of this story! Grrr!

Anywayz, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I tried to reply to everyone but if I missed you out, I'm sorry. Hope ya don't hold it against me:P

Oh and thanks LLC so much for your help on this chapter! I was going nuts because I couldn't think of what to write and being the dear that she is, she helped A LOT! So send her some cookies cause this chapter wouldn't be up right now if it wasn't for her!

* * *

"There's too many people here." Chris thought grudgingly as he made his way through the busy school corridor to his biology class. 

He self-consciously shifted his books in his arms and hugged them against his stomach in the hope that they would hide the bump where his baby was nestled. No-one would jump to the conclusion that he was pregnant of course but the less people noticed, the better.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he reached the classroom. He was early and the first to get there. This wasn't a usual occurrence for him. Normally he would be one of the last to reach class but ever since he'd found out he was pregnant, he'd uncharacteristically threw himself into his school work. Possibly because it meant he had something else to think about, other than how screwed up his life was. Despite the fact that he was now starting to feel a growing love for it, sometimes he'd find himself trying to pretend it wasn't happening, that the baby wasn't there

This, of course, wasn't the case and the baby certainly tried it's best to make itself known. Particularly through morning sickness and the odd flutter every now and again. And of course the cravings, which seemed to have taken over his eating habits.

Chris shifted the books again as he waited outside the classroom door. They were heavy and his arms were aching from carrying them. His schoolbag was practically empty from their absence but Chris was in no rush to put them back. He was growing increasingly self-conscious about his growing stomach so he took every chance he could get to hide it.

Finally more of his classmates arrived and then eventually the teacher who let them into the classroom. Chris shivered when he stepped in the room. It was freezing! But then again, Mr. Harper had always been known for going a bit crazy with the air conditioning.

"Ok class, take your seats and open your books at page 102."

Chris sat down in his seat and put his biology book on the desk. He dumped the other books in his bag for the time being and pulled at his zip up sweatshirt slightly to make sure it was covering his stomach properly. Mr Harper was writing something on the board and Chris turned his book to the right page. He groaned to himself despairingly when he saw the topic.

Birth.

They were STILL on pregnancy?! Couldn't they start something else like how the eyes work or something?

"Right, as you know we've been covering pregnancy for the past couple of weeks. In today's lesson, we'll be looking at birth and more specifically the complications and birth defects that can occur." Mr. Harper said, walking over to his desk and leaning against it.

Chris felt the colour drain from his face and he swallowed. Complications and birth defects? They were the last things he wanted to hear about, especially when in 6 months time those same complications and birth defects could happen to him and his baby.

The teacher started reading bits out of the book and speaking from his own knowledge but Chris was trying not to listen. He heard words like "Downs Syndrome" and "Malformations" and it scared him.

As the teacher continued, he could feel himself getting more and more anxious and scared. His breathing was becoming slightly erratic and his hands were shaking. He didn't know whether to cry or throw up.

His hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Harper?" He said, interrupting the teacher in mid-sentence.

Mr. Harper blinked, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Yes Christopher?"

"Can I have the bathroom pass? I don't feel well." Chris said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The teacher eyed him for a moment. The boy did look pale….

"Alright. But be quick." he said. He wrote out the bathroom pass and handed it to Chris who took it and hurried out of the classroom.

Once he was in the confinements of a bathroom stall, Chris put the toilet lid down and sat down on it, trying to calm himself. Putting his head in his hands with his elbows rested on his knees, he tried to steady his breathing.

He needed Wyatt. Wyatt always managed to make everything seem okay.

But Wyatt wasn't here. He was in class and Chris probably wouldn't see him till after school.

He was still shaking. His whole body was trembling now. His throat went tight and suddenly he was sobbing again.

Chris didn't think he'd cried so much in life as he had in the past two months. It was true what they said about your hormones getting scrambled during pregnancy anyway. His certainly had. One minute he was laughing and the next he was crying his eyes out over the tiniest thing. Just the other day he'd dropped a plate in the kitchen, shattering it, and had burst into tears. His uncle Henry, who had been sitting at the table, had been startled and completely bewildered, nearly jumping out of his seat. Instead of trying to explain why he was crying, Chris had just left the kitchen and went up to his room where he was followed by Wyatt and comforted.

He wished Wyatt was there now…

* * *

"Chris? Chris you in here?" 

Chris sniffed and wiped his eyes hurriedly as he heard his friend Craig coming into the bathroom. He stood up and straightened his sweatshirt before clicking open the latch on the door and stepping out.

"There you are! Mr Harper is really pissed mate. Sent me to come find you." Craig said. Then he narrowed his eyes at him. "Have you been crying?"

"No." Chris said gruffly, clearing his throat and walking over to the sinks and turning on the tap.

Craig eyed him suspiciously. "Why have you been in here so long?"

"I don't feel well." Chris said.

"Then why didn't you go to the nurse?"

"Because I didn't feel that bad at first."

"But-

"Just drop it okay?!" Chris snapped at him.

Craig blinked, surprised by the out burst and without waiting to explain himself, Chris pushed past him and out of the bathroom.

Once he was the corridor Chris rubbed his eyes as he felt tears prickling them once again. He never meant to snap at his friends but he seemed to be snapping at everyone lately. Even Wyatt but that was more, for some strange reason, because of his guilty conscience. In some weird way he felt if he pushed Wyatt away it wouldn't hurt so much when Wyatt got angry at him for sleeping with Jason.

Ah, the taboo subject. He and Wyatt hadn't spoken of Jason since the day when Chris had told him they'd lost interest of each other. To Wyatt, he wasn't a factor anymore and wasn't someone they should waste their breath talking about. But for Chris, Jason always popped into his head during sometime of the day. Not because he fancied him or anything, but because of the baby and the time where he knew he'd have to tell Wyatt about that night at the party.

"Chris! Hey!"

Chris sighed and turned around as he heard Craig running after him.

"What?" Chris asked dully when Craig caught up with him, wishing he could be somewhere else.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris said avoiding Craig's eyes.

"Don't give me that Chris. Do you think we've not noticed? You've been acting weird for weeks."

"So what?" Chris said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Craig said with one of his eyebrows raised.

He'd known Chris for years; he could tell when he wasn't acting himself. The usual, fun-loving Chris that was always up for a laugh had been replaced by a more quite, subdued version and he and the rest of his friends were getting worried.

"Well I am so forget about it." Chris quietly said.

He'd had enough of this conversation and turned around to walk back to Mr. Harper's classroom.

"But we're worried about you." Craig called after him.

"Don't be." Chris called back.

Craig sighed and ran one hand through his dark blonde hair as he watched his friend's retreating back. His walk was slow as if he was in constant thought and only half remembering to put one foot in front of the other.

He glanced at the clock that was nailed to the wall and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the time, realising there was only five minutes till the bell. Temporarily forgetting about Chris and his problems, he took off at a run towards his class.

* * *

"THE AVENTURES OF KIRK LEWIS AND THE IVINCEABLES" 

Chris snorted at the title of the worn book he'd picked up. The title just screamed lame. He tossed it back in the cardboard box and sifted through the rest of the collection. Most of the books in there were way back from when his mom and aunts were children along with a few from Chris and Wyatt's childhood. Despite this, surely they all hadn't been so lame at that age?

Chris bit back a smile as he picked out one of the books from the Harry Potter series. He flicked through the pages reading random words with a raised eyebrow. Spells cast with wands? Yea right.

He tossed it back in the box with a sigh and looked around the messy attic. Corners were piled high with cardboard boxes of junk that would never be needed again. Like those books. No-one would ever read them again. Not unless someone in the family had another baby but that wasn't gonna happen any time s-

Chris stopped his train of thought and glanced down at his stomach. Six months to go…

That was pretty soon wasn't it? So maybe those books would need to be kept after all. He pictured reading "The Adventures of Kirk Lewis and the Invinceables" to his child and snorted again.

Any story he read to his kid definitely wouldn't be as lame as that.

Chris frowned slightly when he realised what he was thinking. Did this mean he definitely wanted the baby?..

He wasn't sure. Part of him didn't want it. Wanted it just to disappear as if it hadn't been there at all. But another part…a much larger part did and every time he felt those familiar flutters he'd find himself smiling slightly.

And there was this store at the mall…it sold everything to do with babies; diapers, bottles, strollers, cribs, clothes.

Just the other day Chris had found himself looking in the window at those items, a slight ache of longing inside of him. He'd wanted to go look properly but a teenage boy looking at baby outfits and strollers? It would just look plain weird. So he'd taken a catalogue when the woman at the counter wasn't looking and looked at that instead. The catalogue was under his bed along with Wyatt's flashlight and he looked at it at night when everyone else was asleep.

Chris looked down at his stomach where his baby was growing and he rubbed it gently with his hand.

"Looks like you've won me over…" he whispered gently.

The realisation had come to him quite recently and at first it had jarred him. He'd wondered how he'd managed to go from wishing the baby would disappear to actually wanting it and feeling this growing love for it. Maybe it was Wyatt's influence that had caused him to feel that way. Wyatt seemed to be filled with this endless stream of enthusiasm and excitement about the baby and was constantly pulling him into embraces or placing his hand on his stomach.

Chris had started to wonder if Wyatt was worried at all like he was. Sure now it was slightly different because he wanted the baby and an abortion was never going to be an option again but it didn't make the situation any better. Something Wyatt didn't seem to realise. Instead he was content with forgetting about all that and playing "daddy".

Speaking of the daddy…

"Finished with that spell yet?!" Chris called in frustration at the ceiling.

It had been three days. Grams had said the next day but it had been three. Chris had tried summoning her but it hadn't worked. For a moment he'd thought she was deliberately avoiding him but he doubted Grams would do that.

Chris sighed irritably when no white orbs appeared to alert him of her almighty presence. Didn't she realise he was practically torturing himself down here?!

"What spell?"

Chris quickly turned his head to the entrance to see Wyatt walking in absently reading a slip of paper.

"Oh, uh, just a spell to get rid of my morning sickness. Grams said she'd think up one but she hasn't got back to me on it yet." Chris said, thinking quickly.

"Okay." Wyatt said, putting the paper in the back pocket of his jeans. He smiled lovingly at Chris and bent down, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hi."

Chris smiled back at him from his place on the floor. "Hi."

Wyatt sat down beside him and Chris remembered the piece of paper.

"What's on the paper?" he asked out of curiosity.

Wyatt seemed confused for a moment then realised what he meant.

"Oh," he said, taking the paper out of his pocket. "Our coach sent us all a notice telling us what time practice is going to be held at from now on."

"Couldn't he just tell you that at the last practice?" Chris asked.

"Nah it was just decided yesterday I think." Wyatt replied putting the paper back in his pocket.

Wyatt glanced at the box Chris had in front of him.

"What you doing?" he asked and he fingered some of the old, battered books that lay there distastefully.

Chris sighed. "I was bored so I thought I'd look for something to read. They're all crap though. I can't believe we let mom read us some of them when we were little."

Wyatt chuckled lightly and picked up on of the books, peering at the title. "Yea how could I forget "The Great Mouse Hunt"?

"Beats me." Chris said with a slight smile.

Wyatt tossed the book back on the pile and turned his eyes back to Chris who was busy picking a loose thread on his t-shirt.

"Maybe you could summon Grams?" Wyatt suggested, thinking back to what Chris had said before.

"I've already tried." Chris replied, looking up at him. "It didn't work."

Wyatt frowned. "Well that's weird."

"Nah it's probably Grams just being her usual stubborn self." Chris replied.

"I resent that young man."

The brothers turned their heads sharply to see Grams standing with her hands on her hips, a red cotton shawl covering her shoulders. She smiled when they got to their feet.

"What took you so long?!" Chris exclaimed.

"I have a life you know!" Grams retorted and rolled her eyes as her great-grandsons raised their eyebrows.

"We can talk about that later." she said to Chris who just folded his arms across his chest.

She turned her attention to Wyatt.

"So how have you been my darling?" she asked with a smile, moving forwards and giving him a hug.

"Well you should know. I've heard that you peek." Wyatt said with a grin when he broke away from the embrace.

Grams' eyes twinkled merrily at him. "Well how else am I supposed to keep up with everything that's going on?"

She left it as a rhetorical question and was about to move on to a more important topic when Piper's voice came filtering up the stairs, calling on Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Why does she always call me when I'm talking to you?"

Grams smiled giving her shoulders a small shrug. Wyatt looked at Chris.

"You better go. I need to talk to Grams about…well you know." he said.

Chris looked at him, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips as he realised what Wyatt wanted to ask their Grams. He found it quite funny actually and left the room without any arguments. Wyatt watched him go then turned to Grams, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ok can you please explain to me how Chris can get pregnant because I'm feeling _really_ left in the dark here!"

Grams just smiled at him.

* * *

Chris turned the next crisp page of the book slowly, his eyes drifting over the top to the clock on the wall. Wyatt had been talking to Grams for a while and Chris wondered what was taking so long. He shifted slightly in his position on his bed, wriggling on his back as he tried to get comfortable. His eyes glanced at the clock again and he sighed, turning his attention back to the book. 

He'd finally managed to find a book that wasn't lame, stupid or sissy but now he didn't feel like reading anymore. The words blurred and jiggled about on the page as Chris's mind wandered off to some distant place and it wasn't until he heard the footsteps outside the bedroom door that he was snapped back to reality.

The door was pushed open and Wyatt stepped in, looking slightly confused and deep in thought.

Chris suppressed a smile and tried to act normal.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Wyatt looked at him and he thought for a moment before slowly answering and shaking his head.

"We had some really fucked up relatives, you know that?"

Chris started laughing over the top of his book but the laughter died as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Whoa you ok?" Wyatt asked in concern, walking briskly over to the bed.

"Yea I'm fine." Chris assured him. "Just, morning sickness, I guess."

Despite the fact that Wyatt had only known about the baby for three days, he'd became _very _protective of Chris and the slightest show of discomfort of any kind had him worrying. Chris had found it annoying at first but the more he thought about it, it was kind of sweet.

"But…it's 4:35 in the afternoon…" Wyatt said with a slight frown. Not his brightest moment.

Chris sighed and explained it wasn't named correctly, at all.

"Nausea, headaches, backaches, cravings...gonna be a lovely six months."

"Hey that's truer that you think." Wyatt said matter-of-factly.

"Yea? And why is that?" Chris asked, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Because you have ME! Remember?"

Chris smiled and put his book to the side. "Hmm. How could I forget?"

I have absolutely no idea." Wyatt said with mock seriousness, laying down on the bed beside Chris and slinging an arm over him.

Chris grinned, turning his head and kissed him deeply. Wyatt returned the kiss but then broke away.

"I don't think we should do this." he said.

"What? Why?" Chris asked, confused.

"Well you said about all this nauseousness, you might puke all over me." Wyatt said, trying to act serious.

"Oh shut up!" Chris said, hitting him playfully as Wyatt chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

Grinning, Chris grabbed the front of his t-shirt in one hand and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately. Wyatt kissed him back deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and bringing his leg over him as Chris's hand tangled in his hair…

* * *

Two hours later and Chris was, unfortunately for him, down in the kitchen with his mom. 

"Careful you don't break those plates!" Piper called from her place at the sink

Chris rolled his eyes at her. He was fifteen for pete's sake! He knew how to put away plates properly.

"Don't worry mom." he said reassuringly.

He stood on his tiptoes, not quite managing to reach the shelf in the cupboard where the plates were supposed to go. How his mom managed it, he'd never know.

He shot a glance at her and when he saw her back was turned he used telekinesis to levitate the plates from his hands and into the cupboard. Sighing in relief he flicked his hand and the cupboard door shut itself.

"Personal gain." Wyatt whispered in his ear causing him to jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Chris snipped at him after turning around to face him.

"I didn't! You were just so focused on your task that you didn't hear me come in." Wyatt said innocently.

"Whatever." Chris shot at him.

"Wyatt!" Piper said when she noticed he was there. "Good, you can help your brother put the dishes away."

Wyatt groaned. If there was one thing he hated, it was putting dishes away. He looked at Chris who stuck his tongue at him. Wyatt glanced at his mom, who had her back turned again, then pulled a face back at him. Chris grinned and turned around so he could put the cutlery in the drawer, giving Wyatt the perfect chance to get a few stolen looks at his ass.

Piper shook her hands over the sink to get rid of the extra droplets of water before drying them on the dishtowel next to her on the draining board. She turned around and watched her sons putting away the dishes she'd took 45 minutes to wash and dry to make sure they were doing it properly. She was always very particular when it came to her dishes.

Leo orbing into the kitchen distracted her from them and she smiled lovingly at him when he reformed.

"Hey you." she said and Leo smiled, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"I thought the meeting was going to take a few hours?" Piper asked him.

"It was originally but it went by faster than planned." Leo replied.

During this Chris finished putting the cutlery away and was about to start on the glasses when another wave of nausea hit him, causing him to double over slightly with one hand on his stomach.

Leo and Piper looked at him as did Wyatt who walked over to him.

"Hey, you two okay?" Wyatt asked worriedly, his fingertips grazing Chris's stomach before he realised what he was doing and he snatched his hand back.

He looked at his parents who both had their eyebrows raised and he tried to back peddle.

"Uh are you two okay…with me setting the table for dinner?" He asked lamely, directing the question at Piper and Leo.

"We've already had dinner…" Piper answered slowly.

"Um yea, I mean for tomorrow night." Wyatt said, cursing his brain for not thinking up something better than that.

"You want to set the table?" Leo asked in disbelief. Wyatt never wanted to do housework of any kind.

"Yea why not?" Wyatt said with a shrug of his shoulders, not sounding that convincing.

"Uh…sure you can." said Piper, eyeing him strangely.

"Ok thanks." Wyatt said and he hurriedly continued the task of putting the dishes away, avoiding his parents eyes.

Piper and Leo glanced at each other but didn't say anything then Leo turned his attention to his youngest.

"You okay buddy?" He asked as Chris straightened up after his stomach stopped doing somersaults.

"Yea I'm fine dad." Chris said, shooting Wyatt a look. Wyatt just avoided his eyes sheepishly.

Now _that_ could have been really awkward to explain…

* * *

"Here me now, hear my cries 

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

Chris sighed in relief as he saw the familiar white orbs in front of him and Grams appeared.

"Have you got the spell?" Chris asked impatiently, not bothering with hello's.

Grams blinked and then a guilty look crept on to her face.

"I'm afraid not…"

"What? Why not?!" Chris exclaimed, suddenly quite panicky. Grams had had three days to think up that spell! He'd told Wyatt he was pregnant thinking he'd be finding out who the father was the next day and Grams didn't even have the spell!

"I've been busy." Grams said. Then she added quickly; "But I'll have it for tomorrow I promise!"

"Grams you can't do this to me! I've told Wyatt about the baby already!"

"I know and I'm proud of you for that. I'm sorry Chris." she said sincerely.

Chris looked away from her. He was angry and upset at the same time and he didn't like it. Didn't Grams realise that the anticipation was eating him up inside?

"I know this is hard for you Chris. And I'm very sorry I've not got the spell. I'll have it tomorrow." Grams said.

Chris still didn't say anything and instead stood silently with his arms crossed across his chest. He heard Grams sigh.

"Be well my darling."

The white orbs lit up his face and she was gone. Chris lifted his head and looked at the spot where she'd just been standing. He sighed angrily and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted but he'd stayed up late to summon Grams. All for nothing now it seemed.

"Hey. What you doing up here?"

Chris turned around and smiled weakly when he saw Wyatt stepping into the attic.

"Just thinking." Chris said quietly.

Wyatt came over and snaked his arms around Chris's waist. He rested his chin on Chris's shoulder.

"About what?"

"Just stuff. The baby mostly." Chris said, leaning back against him.

"Well you don't want to tire yourself out. Why don't you come to bed?" Wyatt asked.

Chris stood in the embrace for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Wyatt against him.

"Okay." he said quietly.

He turned around and Wyatt steered out of the attic with one arm around him, completely unaware of the inner turmoil that Chris was suffering from.

* * *

Phew another chapter done and dusted! I tried to keep this chapter basically sweetness and light but I can assure you, the next chapter will be nothing like it. Muhahaha!

Please review!


	15. The Secret's Out

A/N Hi! Hee hee I'm all excited because I'm finally getting to the stuff me and LLC have been talking about for ages:P

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Each review means a lot and I like to know who's read the chapter.

Hope ya'll like this one!

_

* * *

The room was dark…someone was kissing him, rather forcibly at one point…it was a boy…Jason…Jason was kissing him, his hands drifting downwards and pulling up his t-shirt as he pushed him backwards towards the double bed…_

_Chris tried to push him away but it was like his arms weren't connected with his brain...he fell back on to the mattress, lying motionless. Jason climbed on top of him, still kissing…still touching…_

Chris eyes snapped open and it took a moment for the haze of the dream to lift and for him to realise where he was. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the clock tick on the wall. There was dim light filtering in from the window, telling him it was early morning. Wyatt snored noisily beside him and he wondered if that was what had woken him up.

No. He'd shared a room with Wyatt all his life, he was used to the snoring. It felt weird if he _didn't_ hear it.

He mulled the dream over and over in his mind as he shifted on to his side and tried to get comfortable. Wyatt had his arms and legs stretched everywhere, leaving him without much space to move in. Single beds definitely weren't built for two people.

The dream had seemed familiar and Chris got the feeling that it had actually happened. Even now, the dream was already hazy but the clothes Jason had been wearing seemed familiar and Chris realised it must be him starting to remember that night at the party.

'Like I want to.' Chris thought, biting back a groan.

Part of him did want to know, to remember exactly how they'd got to the point of sleeping with each other. But the other part didn't and just wanted that piece of information to stay hidden from him.

At least today he'd find out if any side affects had occurred from sleeping with him…

Chris sighed in frustration when he realised that he was wide awake now. He glared at Wyatt, annoyed at him because he was enjoying sleeping so much and, feeling the urge, nudged hard in the ribs.

Wyatt grunted in his sleep but just turned over and started snoring again. Chris rolled his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out them. He stood up wobbly and carefully manoeuvred himself over Wyatt and jumped off the bed, his feet making a soft thump on the carpeted floor.

Looking up at the clock, he saw it was 6:30am. Chris was glad it was a Saturday.

It was going to be a long day and he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Grams should have known Chris would be waiting for her when she crossed the divide between the afterlife and the living world. He was sitting on the couch in the attic with his feet curled underneath him and a mug of coffee being nursed in his hands. He was still in his bedclothes, white pyjama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt, and his hair was mussed up from turning around in his sleep but she could see straight away that he was wide awake. 

His green eyes focused on her and he put the mug down on the floor beside the couch. Standing up, he walked over to her looking expectant.

She smiled and held out the spell and a vial of black liquid. Chris eyed the vial.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's what's going to show you who the father is. Pour it into a bowl, say the spell, and the face of baby's father will appear in the liquid." Grams explained briskly.

Chris looked downright confused. "How the hell did you manage to make that in the afterlife?!"

"We witches are capable of such things there you know." Grams said and she thrust the items at him. "Now take these and get the spell over and done with!"

Chris took them out of her old hands, "Fi-

"Chris you up there?"

Chris quickly shoved the items back into Grams' hands when he heard Wyatt coming up the attic stairs.

"Yea I'm here!" Chris called shooting Grams a warning look. She quickly hid the spell and the vial behind her back.

"Oh hey Grams." Wyatt said when he stepped into the attic. He looked at Chris. "Mom wants us downstairs for breakfast."

Chris nodded. "Okay, I'll be right down. I just need to talk to Grams about something."

Wyatt glanced at Grams then to Chris then back to Grams again. He slowly nodded, wondering if what Chris wanted to talk about was anything to worry about.

"Ok…I'll just be downstairs…" Wyatt said, and he slowly left the room, shooting a look of concern at his little brother.

Chris let out a sigh of relief when he heard Wyatt's footsteps disappear down the stairs and he looked back at Grams.

"That was close." Chris said with a sigh of relief.

Grams took the spell and vial from behind her back and pressed them softly into Chris's hands.

"Here. You can cast it later." she said.

"Thanks Grams." Chris said sincerely, looking at his great grandmother.

"For everything." he added.

Grams waved it off. "Don't be silly. I wouldn't leave my favourite great grandson hanging."

Chris smiled. "Don't let Wyatt hear you say that."

Grams smiled back at him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Call me down once you've found out alright." she asked.

Chris nodded into her shoulder and they both pulled away. Grams smiled at him one last time before disappearing in a flurry of white orbs. Chris sighed when he was left by himself and he glanced at the spell in his right hand. He'd hopefully have the time to cast the spell after breakfast if he managed to get some time by himself.

That was the bad thing about the extreme protectiveness that Wyatt showed towards him and the baby now. He was never by himself for that long at anytime, something he didn't usually mind but it was nice to have time to think without someone there.

Speaking of Wyatt, he was calling him again. Chris put the spell and the vial on the small round table and hurried out of the attic.

* * *

The smell of pancakes hit his nostrils as soon as he entered the kitchen. His mom was humming to herself as she flipped the pancakes at the cooker and Wyatt had his arms full of plates and cutlery. 

"Chris could you help your brother set the table please?" Piper asked, turning her head to look at her youngest son.

"No it's fine mom." Wyatt insisted as Chris reached to take some of the plates off him.

Chris shot him a pointed look, knowing what he was thinking.

"I can lift some plates Wyatt." he said through gritted teeth.

He grabbed some of the plates and tried to suppress a smile as Wyatt kissed the air in front of him.

"I love you." Wyatt mouthed at him with a playful grin on his face and Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hurry you two." Piper said as she placed a pile of pancakes on a big serving plate.

Chris walked past Wyatt and gave him a playful nudge in the ribs causing Wyatt to grunt slightly as he followed him. Piper stayed in the kitchen so she could finish cooking.

Chris and Wyatt hurriedly set the table so that she wouldn't get annoyed when she came through. The rest of the family could be heard moving around upstairs.

Suddenly without warning an energy ball hit the plate Chris had just set down and exploded across the table. A bit of the plate cut across his hand and blood spilled from the deep gash.

The demon threw another energy ball, this time aiming it directly at Chris. Wyatt, who was beside him, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to the floor and the energy ball flew over their heads. Wyatt lifted his hands angrily so he could blow him up but the demon but it shimmered.

Wyatt sighed irritably and turned his attention to Chris. His eyes widened when he saw the blood and he hurriedly sat up.

"Chris?" he said worriedly, pulling Chris up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine." Chris winced, holding his other hand over the cut to try and stop the blood.

"No you're not." Wyatt argued and he gently took hold of Chris's injured hand. He held his other hand over it and healed the cut.

Chris smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"What about the baby?" Wyatt asked, the worry reappearing.

"The baby's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Wyatt sighed in relief and leant in to kiss him but their mother's gasp made him jerk back.

"What happened?" she asked as she quickly set the large plates of food down on the table.

"Just the usual morning demon attack. It's become a part of the routine hasn't it?" Wyatt said and he got up, helping Chris to his feet.

Piper shot him a look. "Don't remind me."

She sighed when she saw the pieces of broken plate strewn across the table.

"I'll go get another plate. Could one of you pick those pieces up?"

She went back through to the kitchen and Chris moved to pick up the plate pieces. Wyatt stopped him.

"I'll do it." he said.

Chris glared at him. "Stop that!"

Wyatt looked at him, bewildered. "Stop what?"

"Stop treating me like a china doll! I'm not going to strain myself by clearing up a broken plate!" Chris snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

Wyatt frowned. "Wait, so you _want _to clear it up?"

"No!"

"Um…ok…so what's the problem?"

Chris sighed in annoyance. "I want you to quit stopping me from doing things because I'm pregnant."

Wyatt smiled sheepishly. "Ok I'm sorry."

He slipped his arms around Chris's waist and bent his head to kiss him but just as he was about to press his lips against Chris's, the sound of many pairs of feet came down the stairs.

Wyatt groaned and reluctantly stepped away from his brother as their cousins came into view, chattering endlessly. They were closely followed by Phoebe and Paige, the uncles and Leo. Their mom came through from the kitchen carrying another plate and a jug of orange juice.

"Ok everyone, sit down." she said as she put the jug and the plate down.

Everyone sat down, still talking to each other, but Chris and Wyatt kept standing.

"Mom, we can go ID the demon for you." Wyatt said.

Piper frowned. "Didn't you vanquish it?"

"No it got away." Chris said, shaking his head.

Piper sighed. "Great. Well eat breakfast first then you can go look."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and sat down with the rest of their family. They didn't actually want to ID the demon. They just wanted to _finally_ get some time together without any damn interruptions.

* * *

"Finally!" Wyatt exclaimed happily as they shut the attic door behind them. 

Chris grinned as Wyatt slipped his arms around his waist again and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and opened his mouth, allowing Wyatt to slip his tongue in as he backed him farther into the room.

The kept making out until Chris's legs hit the small table. A stack of books were knocked off and Chris broke away from the kiss to pick them up. He didn't notice the spell go fluttering to the floor.

"Just leave them." Wyatt groaned.

"Oh quit your complaining." Chris said with a smile as he began picking up the books.

Wyatt watched him for a moment but a piece of paper on the ground caught his attention. Out of curiosity he picked it up and turned it over to read the writing on it. Chris still had his back to him and didn't notice the frown that appeared on Wyatt's face.

"Chris," he started as he read the writing over and over again. "What the hell is this?"

Chris turned around and the colour drained from his face when he saw Wyatt holding the spell.

He didn't know what to say. Wyatt looked at it again and read out the last line; "Show me the face of my baby's father" he went quiet and looked back at Chris who was looking at the floor

"Why would you need a spell to find out?" Wyatt asked trying to keep calm. There was no way the spell belonged to someone else. The words proved it.

"I..." Chris couldn't get it out. He was terrified.

"Well?" Wyatt asked, tossing the paper back on the table. Chris looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Well?!" Wyatt repeated, starting to get angry.

He already knew why.

"I...I slept with someone..." Chris whispered. Wyatt stared at him, a million and one thoughts rushing through his head. He could feel the anger bubbling under the surface but he kept a lid on it. He wanted to know. No, he _needed _to know.

"Who?" he managed to force out

Chris closed his eyes and bent his head. "I was drunk, it didn't mean any-

"Who?!" Wyatt snapped loudly and Chris jumped at his tone. He looked at him tearfully. He couldn't get it out.

"It was...It.."

"Just tell me!" Wyatt snapped and Chris bit his bottom lip.

"Jason." he whispered so quietly that Wyatt couldn't hear him.

"Say it louder." Wyatt demanded calmly.

Chris let out a small choked sob.

"It was Jason." he said loud enough for Wyatt to hear.

The breath caught in Wyatt's throat and he stared at Chris. Of all the things Chris could have said, that was the worst.

"J-Jason?"

Chris nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Jason Mires?" he was in total shock and his brain felt numb. Chris nodded. and suddenly Wyatt could feel the rage started boiling inside of him.

He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"When?" he ground out in a harsh tone but Chris didn't answer him.

"WHEN?!" Wyatt shouted. Chris jumped, shocked at the outburst.

"When you went camping with Carla." he whispers. Wyatt was scaring him.

Wyatt stared at him for a second. "So when I was away camping you were being fucked by that son of a bitch?"

Chris winced at his harshness. "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"Sorry? SORRY?!" Wyatt shouted. "You think that makes it all better do you?!"

"I-"

"Why him?! Out of everyone why him?! Did you want to piss me off? Did you decide you wanted to hurt me and that Jason was, of course, the right way to go?!"

"No of course not. It just happened."

Wyatt laughed bitterly

"I suppose this is the bit you tell me it was an accident? A mistake?"

"It _was_ a mistake! I swear I never wanted it to happen!" Chris insisted tearfully.

"But it still happened didn't it!" Wyatt shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Chris said through his crying.

"So what happens if the baby's Jason's huh?!"

Chris shook his head. "I...I don't know."

Wyatt glanced at Chris's abdomen where the baby was nestled and as he thought about Jason being the father a sudden bout of rage took over him and he hit the cauldron off the table, sending it clattering to the floor. Chris jumped at his sudden act of violence and instinctively put a protective hand over his stomach.

"Wyatt, please..." he whispered.

Wyatt's head snapped up, the furious look still prominent.

"Please? Please what?!" he shouted.

Chris winced. "Just calm down."

Wyatt looked at him in disbelief. "Calm down?! How can I fucking calm down when I know that you've slept with someone else?! How could you do that to me?!"

Chris was at a loss. "I...I don't know..."

"You don't know..." Wyatt repeated quietly. He shook his head in disgust. "I'll NEVER forgive you for this. You hear me? Never!"

With one last glare at him, Wyatt left the room, making sure he slammed the door shut behind him.

Chris put a hand to his mouth as he dissolved into sobs. His knees felt weak and he sunk to the ground, the books lying forgotten.

* * *

Evening seemed to come by so quickly. Chris was sitting on his bed, still crying silently, when his mom shouted up the stairs that dinner was ready. 

He didn't know where Wyatt was. After he'd finally managed to compose himself enough to come done from the attic, he'd been told by his aunt Phoebe that he'd gone out.

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed. His eyes were red and slightly swollen from all the crying he'd been doing and his throat was painful whenever he swallowed, as if there was a golf ball stuck there.

He got up from the bed and made his way downstairs with his arms wrapped around his middle. He knew he looked a mess but his mind was more worried about other things at the moment.

Everyone was chatting noisily when he walked into the dining room and were already taking turns to dish food out on to their plates.

Wyatt was there.

Chris swallowed and lowered his eyes as he made his way to his seat. He could feel Wyatt's eyes burning into him as he sat down but he couldn't bring himself to meet his accusing gaze. So instead he concentrated on his plate.

Wyatt was still fuming about earlier and refused to speak during dinner. He knew that if he opened his mouth he'd just explode. Chris was also very quiet and pushed his food around his plate, too upset to speak. The rest of the family were too engrossed in their own conversations to notice the lack of speech coming from the brothers.

Then Piper turned to Chris.

"Chris honey, I've booked an appointment at the doctor's for you." she stated.

Chris looked up, alarmed. "What? Why?"

Piper gave him a pointed look. "Don't think I don't know that you're still being sick. You need to be checked out in case it's something serious."

"No I don't, I'm fine! It's getting better!" Chris lied insistently, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Piper opened her mouth to argue with her youngest son but she was cut off by Wyatt.

"Mom's right Chris." he said, shooting Chris a cold look. "He can do tests and find out what's up."

He put a fork of food in his mouth, his eyes hard as he looked at his brother. Chris shook his head discreetly at him with slightly widened eyes as he silently begged him to keep quiet. He knew Wyatt was just saying these things to get him in trouble about the pregnancy and the realisation hurt.

Wyatt ignored him. "I mean, who knows what could be making you sick."

Chris felt tears filling his eyes at the look Wyatt was giving him. It was a mixture of anger, coldness and most of all disgust. He swallowed painfully.

"Is it okay if I go lie down?" Chris asked his parents, trying to stop his voice from breaking.

"Chris you've not finished your-

"Please?"

Piper looked at her son and slowly nodded. "Okay."

As he scraped his chair back he caught Wyatt's eye again. His face was emotionless and he shot him another cold look. Chris swallowed and turned away. He climbed the stairs, desperately trying to hide the silent tears that made their way down his cheeks.

* * *

Chris clutched the spell tightly in his hand to the point where it was nearly completely crumpled. He'd already poured the black liquid into a bowl and the bowl was now sat on the small round table that he was sitting cross legged in front of. Only a few candles were lit to provide him with light and the house was silent. 

Chris swallowed and smoothed the spell out in front of him. His breathing was slightly shaky but he knew he had to do it. He had to find out. So he began to chant. Every word he spoke was shaky and sometimes had to be said twice but he got through the spell.

"…Show me the face of my baby's father." he finished.

He pushed the spell away from him and brought the bowl closer to him. He waited, and waited.

And slowly, the liquid started to ripple and a face began to appear…

* * *

Proud-to-be-Insane isn't available right now because she is currently hiding from the angry reviewers wanting to kill her for not revealing the baby's father in this chapter. So please leave a review after the beep….BEEP! 

P.S. The baby's daddy will be revealed in the next chapter I promise!


	16. From Bad to Worse

A/N -Sigh- Well it was fun while it lasted but I guess I had to put you guys out of your misery sometime. So here it is, the chapter that will finally reveal the baby's father to you! Woot!

P.S Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

Chris burst into tears of relief when Wyatt's face appeared in the small bowl. It was as if a small amount of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted and he welcomed the feeling. But the relief didn't last long and he lowered his head, sobbing into his arms. He wished with all his heart that everything hadn't turned out so bad. He wished he'd never met Jason or at least had never gone to that party where he'd slept with him. He wished so much that he thought he was going to burst. 

But wishing didn't make anything better. There was no point wishing these things hadn't happened because they had and nothing he did was going to change that.

It didn't mean he couldn't cry about it though. The thought of going through this alone scared him to death and all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never come out. Wyatt hated him now and he didn't know what he could to mend things between them. This wasn't a little argument that could be solved with a few carefully chosen words and a hug. This was a huge fall out; one that Chris didn't know if they'd be able to get through.

Chris cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Then with one last choked sob he fell into a restless sleep, his mind filled with images of Wyatt looking at him with hatred and disgust so clear in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning he woke up stiffly. His head was still lying on his arms and his back and legs were aching. He groaned and sat up, stretching his arms high above his head and arching his back. 

He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and looked wearily around the attic. Sunlight was streaming in through the stained glass windows and danced across the walls. The Book of Shadows sat, as always, majestically upon the wooden pedestal, turning a normal attic into one of great importance.

Chris swallowed and he was down heartened to realise that his throat was sore too and this time it wasn't because of crying. He must be coming down with something.

With a troubled sigh, Chris got to his feet and made his way out of the attic and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He hoped he wouldn't come face to face with Wyatt and if he did, he hoped someone else would be there too.

He could hear people talking cheerily in the kitchen, a stark contrast to his depressed mood. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to him as he descended the stairs and he suddenly felt his stomach churning uncomfortably. Eggs were fine but bacon? Just the smell made him want to puke. He remembered when he'd ate some a week before and he'd been violently sick almost immediately afterwards. He'd began to think that the baby had decided it wanted to be a vegetarian.

Despite the smell of the bacon making him want to hurl, he forced himself to go into the kitchen. It was almost filled to breaking point with family members. All eight of his cousins were there as well as his aunts, his dad, his uncle Henry and his mom. Then with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Chris spotted Wyatt sitting at the kitchen table, texting someone on his cellphone.

"Chris there you are!" Piper exclaimed over the loud voices of the rest of the family as she placed rashers of bacon on a large serving plate. Chris made sure he averted his eyes from the glistening meat.

"Your doctor's appointment is in an hour so you better go get dressed." she continued.

Chris's eyes widened. "What doctor's appointment?"

"The one I told you about last night." Piper said calmly, turning back to the cooker so she could finish cooking the eggs.

"But I'm f-

"Don't argue Chris. You're going and that's that." said Piper firmly. "Now go get dressed."

Chris closed his eyes in exasperation and walked out the room reluctantly. There was no stopping his mom now. He knew a doctor would never assume that he was pregnant but that thought didn't ease his churning stomach. What would the doctor do when she couldn't work out why he was being sick?

He quickly got dressed in black tracksuit trousers with a white strip down the side and one of his looser t-shirts to try and hide his baby bump. He'd have to start glamouring himself soon.

He put his black sneakers on his feet and left the room. When got back downstairs he was glad to see that most of the bacon had been eaten. The smell of it still lingered though and he tried not to breathe through his nose as he walked back over to his mom who was standing talking to his aunts with a cup of tea in her hands.

"I've made a bacon roll up for you sweetie." Piper said to him.

Chris grimaced and put his hands on his stomach as it did a summersault at the thought of eating meat.

"Thanks mom." he said weakly as Piper handed him the plate with the bacon roll on it and when she turned her back he looked down at it in disgust.

Normally he would have loved a bacon roll but now? He wanted to puke all over it. It was the baby's fault.

Chris spared another glance down at the food and he dry retched when he saw some fat lining the side of the bacon. He put the plate down on the counter with a clatter. He wasn't eating meat _ever _again.

Piper turned around and looked at him with a frown.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked and she eyed the uneaten food.

Chris cleared his throat and swallowed, trying to get his stomach to stop churning from the smell.

"Yea I'm fine mom." he lied.

Piper didn't seem convinced and she frowned at him.

"You've not been eating properly for a while now. I think it's just as well that we're taking to the doctor." she said, looking at her youngest son with concern.

'Well I don't' Chris thought.

Piper glanced at her watch and placed her empty cup on the counter.

"We better get going." she said. "I don't want us to be late."

She said goodbye to her sisters and gestured for Chris to follow her out the back door to the car parked outside.

"Have fun." his aunt Paige said, suppressing a smile.

"Bite me." Chris muttered and Paige grinned at him.

He reluctantly trailed after his mom out to the car. She was already sitting in the driver's seat and was putting the keys in the ignition when he climbed into the passenger side.

"Now I don't want you to lie to the doctor Chris." said Piper as she reversed out of the driveway.

"I won't." Chris said to avoid a big lecture.

"Good. Well I'll be in with you to make sure you don't anyway." Piper said, nodding her head as she put the car into the correct gear and drove down the road.

"Mom…" Chris whined.

"I'm coming Chris and that's it. I don't want you spinning off a load of lies and be given the wrong diagnosis."

"Mom there's nothing wrong!" Chris said, exasperated by his mom pressing on the matter.

Piper took her eyes of the road for a second to look pointedly at him.

"I wasn't born yesterday Chris. We're going to find out what's wrong with you and then we can focus on getting you better."

Chris looked away from her and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he slumped down in his seat.

Great. Just great.

* * *

"Christopher Halliwell?" 

Piper and Chris looked towards the door where a nurse stood, scanning the room for the patient on her clipboard. Piper stood up and gestured for Chris to do the same. Chris rolled his eyes and followed her out of the room as they were guided by the nurse to the doctor's room.

The doctor sat writing at her desk when they stepped into the room with the nurse following behind them. She looked up and gestured at the two seats in front of the desk with a smile.

"Take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment." she said.

As they sat waiting for her to finish writing, Chris looked around the room. There were various medical charts pinned to the walls and a model skeleton was standing near the door. There was an examination bed in the corner with a curtain half drawn around it. The nurse busied herself by writing something on a clipboard.

"Ok," the doctor said, placing her pen down and looking at them. "What can I do for you Chris?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Chris muttered, looking down at his sneakers. He could feel his mom's eyes burning into him.

"You are not fine!" she argued and she looked at the doctor. "He's been being sick for the past couple of months."

The doctor looked back at Chris. "Okay. Has this ever happened before?"

Before Chris could even open his mouth, his mom cut in. "No he's always been a healthy child. He hardly gets sick."

"When does the sickness normally occur?" the doctor asked Chris.

"Practically after every meal." Piper answered.

The doctor looked slightly pointedly at Piper. After all, Chris was her patient, not his mother.

"Do you get any pain before you're sick Chris?" she asked.

Chris shook his head. "No." he mumbled.

He hated this. He looked longingly at the window, wishing he could through himself out of it. Maybe if he did it fast enough he could get out…

"Can you hop on to the bed for a moment Chris?" the doctor said, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?" he said, slightly alarmed. What was she going to do?

"Just lie down on the bed for me. I'm going to have a feel around your stomach."

"Why?" Chris asked, ignoring the looks Piper was shooting at him.

"I just want to see if I can feel anything unusual that might be causing the sickness." the doctor explained as she stood up and drew the curtain around the bed back slightly.

Chris swallowed and slowly stood up. The doctor gestured at the bed with her hand and Chris reluctantly walked over to the bed. He hesitantly climbed on to it and lay down.

"Ok, could you lift your t-shirt up for me?" the doctor said.

Chris lifted his t-shirt and watched anxiously as the doctor started prodding gently around his stomach.

"If you feel any pain, tell me." she said to him as she felt carefully for any lumps that shouldn't be there.

She frowned and Chris felt his stomach jump. What was she frowning for?

"Your stomach's unusually firm…" she said quietly, more to herself than to Chris.

"What does that mean?" Piper asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure." said the doctor, taking her hands away from Chris's stomach and writing something on her clipboard.

"I'm going to take a blood sample and see if we can find anything through that." she said as she put her clipboard down.

Chris's eyes widened. He hated needles. Memories of a particular flu jabs came into his head and he shuddered.

"What are you looking for?" Piper asked.

"Nothing in particular Mrs. Halliwell. Just something that could explain this unusual sickness." the doctor replied.

She looked at Chris as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt down.

"Sandra will take your blood sample." she said, nodding her head at the nurse that had come in with them. "I'm going to put you on a course of anti-nausea tablets and I'll call your mom as soon as the results of the blood test come in alright?"

Chris slowly nodded and sat up, shimmying to the end of the bed so his legs were dangling down. He watched Sandra nervously when she came over. He hated needles.

"This will only hurt a little bit." said Sandra as she cleaned a small spot near the crook of his elbow.

She took the syringe in her hand and Chris bit his bottom lip anxiously. Oh no…

The nurse jumped slightly in surprise as the syringe flew from her hand and fell to the floor. She frowned at it in confusion and Chris's eyes widened. That had been telekinesis and he hadn't been the one to use it.

He glanced down at his stomach as the nurse picked up the syringe and prepared a fresh one. Surely not…

'Why not?' a voice in his head asked. 'Wyatt had powers from the womb.'

Chris swallowed and braced himself as the nurse got ready to position the syringe properly again. But the same thing happened again and the syringe went flying from her hands.

"Sandra, are you alright?" the doctor asked, breaking away from the conversation she'd been having with Piper.

"I'm fine Dr. Stuart. I just keep dropping them." said Sandra in exasperation but not really knowing _why _the syringes kept flying from her hand.

Dr. Stuart frowned. "Well try and be a bit more careful please."

Chris gripped the edge of the bed tightly. He looked down at his stomach.

"Stop that or…I'll eat meat when we get home!" he hissed quietly to the small bump.

The nurse came back over and smiled at him as she prepared another syringe.

"Third time's the charm right?" she said as she positioned the syringe.

Chris smiled weakly back at her and put the hand of his free arm on his stomach in warning to his unborn baby. If it was smart enough to try and protect him from needles, it sure as hell could be smart enough to do as he said if it didn't want to become an un-pure vegetarian.

Third time was the charm because with a small sting, the nurse managed to insert the needle into his arm. His stomach fluttered, as if the baby was protesting but Chris sent a mental message telling it to behave.

The nurse drew the blood, a look of relief passing over her face when she managed to finally do it right. She pulled the needle out and wiped the area again.

"Okay, all set." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." Chris muttered and he slid off the bed and went back over to his mom.

Piper and Dr. Stuart stood up.

"Here's his prescription." said Dr, Stuart, handing the prescription to Piper. "I'll call as soon as the blood results come back."

"Thank you for your help." said Piper with a smile and she left the room with Chris in tow.

As they were walking out the surgery, Chris had a sudden thought. The blood test… His hormones would be all mucked up wouldn't they? He was pregnant after all and was bound to have a lot of oestrogen in his system which would look screwed up considering he was a boy. He had to do something.

He had always been good with spells and he quickly thought one up. It rhymed and everything.

He muttered it quietly under his breath as they made their way back to the car. The spell would hide the oestrogen that was bound to be in his blood and therefore stop any uncomfortable questions.

"We need to go to the chemist to get your tablets." said Piper as they got in the car.

Chris nodded absently in agreement, his mind elsewhere. This doctor's appointment was yet another thing for him to worry about and he wasn't happy about it.

Why couldn't fate just cut him some slack?

* * *

Monday came far too quickly. Monday meant school and Chris just couldn't face it after the weekend he'd had. But of course, his mom made him go so here he was; learning about mathematical theorems when all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and never show his face again. 

He was relieved when it was finally lunchtime and he could at least relax a little. He tried to tune in to his friends' conversations but he found that his mind just kept wandering. So he excused himself quickly and decided to go for a walk around the school.

The corridors were quiet and Chris barely passed anyone. They were all in the cafeteria or outside and Chris found it relieving to be away from the hustle and bustle of the rowdy teenage crowds.

He was just thinking about the baby, yet again, when he heard voices around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognised them as Jason and some of his friends. Despite himself, he moved around the corner slightly to listen.

"Has Garry given you that money yet?" Chris saw Mark ask.

"No, not yet." Jason replied.

Chris grimaced. They were talking about that stupid bet. The whole thing disgusted him and he was just about to turn and walk away when he heard something that caught his interest.

"I'll want those drugs back by the way." Kevin said.

So Kevin took drugs did he?

"Yea sure." Jason muttered absently.

"How many did you give him?" Kevin asked.

Chris frowned slightly. They…they weren't talking about him were they?

"Just one." Jason muttered.

"Good. Any more would have knocked him clean out!" Kevin said with a laugh but none of his friends joined in.

"Are you gonna tell Chris you drugged him?" Scott asked.

Chris's eyes widened as he froze. He stared at the group of them and watched as Jason slowly shook his head with a resounding "No."

His breathing became irregular and he took a few steps back. He had to get away from them, he couldn't deal with this…

His legs connected with a trash can causing a light clattering sound. Jason and his friends turned to look sharply but Chris didn't stay to see Jason's reaction. He turned around and bolted blindly in the other direction. He didn't even know where he was running to but his head was spinning, he felt sick…

He got outside and the fresh air filled his lungs as he ran around to where the dumpsters sat. His pace slowed down until he stopped all together, bending over slightly. With a groan he placed one hand on one of the dumpsters and was violently sick beside it.

"Chris?"

Chris stood up sharply as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Jason stood in front of him, his face chalk white with concern laced over it.

"You stay away from me!" Chris exclaimed, his voice slightly shaky as he took a few steps back.

"Chris let me expl-

"Don't even try!" Chris half shouted at him. "There's no way you can explain this! You drugged me so you could force me to have sex with you!"

"I didn't force you!" Jason protested loudly.

"Oh yea I probably threw myself at you didn't I?" Chris snapped sarcastically.

"Well you were kind of out of it but-

"Out of it? As in drunk out of out or out of it as in I had no clue what was going on?" Chris asked, trying to keep calm.

Jason hesitated a little before answering. "The second one."

Chris looked at him for a moment. "So…what exactly did you do?"

He needed to know. He didn't know why, but he just did.

"I…I put the drug in your drink and after it took affect, I took you upstairs…" Jason said trailing off at the end.

Chris winced slightly and looked at him hard.

"Did I try and stop you?" he asked shakily.

"At the start yea but I told you it was okay and you were alright after that." Jason said.

Chris looked away from him, too disgusted to meet his eyes. He curled his hands into fists as he tried to stop himself from shaking and he heard Jason clear his throat.

"I'm s-

"Don't! Don't you dare try and say you're sorry!" Chris yelled at him, his eyes glittering furiously.

"But I am!"

"You're a liar! I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Chris-

"I hate you! You hear me? I wish I'd never met you and- No, you know what? I wish you'd never been born so I never would have laid eyes on you!" Chris shouted at him, cutting him off completely.

Jason stopped trying to say anything and swallowed, letting Chris say what he had to.

"You've ruined my life!" Chris continued but his voice broke slightly and his eyes were shining with tears. "Wyatt hates me because of you!"

Jason looked at him wordlessly. He opened his mouth to say something, to say he was sorry, but he just ended up closing it again. Instead his eyes trailed away from Chris, guilt twisting in his stomach.

"I never want anything to do with you ever again." Chris said quietly and Jason looked up at him. He looked like he was barely holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry." Jason finally managed to force out, his throat painfully tight.

Chris looked at him, his eyes burning into his. "I wish I could believe you."

And without another word he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Jason standing by himself feeling like the worst person on the planet.

* * *

Wyatt swished the cool water around his mouth, taking away the left over traces of toothpaste before spitting the mouthful back in the sink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

He felt like punching it.

But then, he felt like punching everything nowadays. It was like all the anger, all the pain, in the world was inside of just him and was boiling over at the slightest trigger. And he had no control over it.

And was all because of what _he _did to him.

Just the thought of him, what he did to him, made the anger start boiling again and he grit his teeth as he tried to calm himself. As he tried to stop the stabbing pain in his heart.

Because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, it _hurt_. When he'd found out what Chris had done, it had been like a knife had been plunged into his heart and dragged through the other side. And instead of crying in a corner, he got angry. Probably not the best way to deal with it but it worked for him at the moment.

With one last angry glare at his reflection he left the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light off. Someone else would do it.

He pushed the bedroom door open roughly, hard enough that it hit the wall and entered the room. Chris, who had been sitting cross-legged on his bed looking at his hands deep in thought, snapped his head up and looked at him warily. Wyatt deliberately ignored him and grabbed his school bag from the floor. He placed it on his bed and rustled through, searching for his chemistry book.

The silence was heavy and awkward but Wyatt tried to ignore that too. It was Chris that had caused this, it was his fault everything was so bad between them. At least, that's what he told himself.

Relief spread through him when he found the book he was looking for and he snatched it out of the bag. He walked to the door and was about to walk out when Chris called out to him.

"Can we talk?"

Wyatt stopped in his tracks but kept his back to his younger brother.

"About what?" he asked coldly.

He heard Chris clear his throat and a moment passed, possibly as he contemplated what to say.

"I…I did the spell." Chris finally managed to say quietly.

Despite himself, Wyatt slowly turned around and put his hard gaze on his brother.

"And?" he asked.

Yet another moment of silence past and Wyatt watched as Chris looked at his hands.

"The baby's yours." he said and he hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet Wyatt's.

Wyatt looked at him for a moment, his expression not changing. He slowly nodded.

"Okay."

And he left the room, not sparing Chris a second glance.

* * *

Phew finally! It may not seem like it to you guys but when I was writing that, it went on forever! So I'm glad I got it done. 

Please review! Dontcha think I deserve one for _finally _putting you out of your misery about the baby's father? ;)


	17. The Confession

A/N: -hides- I know it's been ages since the last update! Me sorry! The deal is, I've not been well (for a scary moment, the doc thought I had meningitus) but I'm better now which means the next chapter will be much quicker I promise! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and to the two people that PM'd me, telling me to hurry my ass up :P Serious motivation guys!

This chapter was written by me AND Long-Live-Christopher so ya'll should thank her that this chapter is up today. She helped me with a lot of the scenes (wrote some of them herself) so I think it's only right she gets proper credit. I'll name the scenes she wrote at the end but not now because I don't want to ruin it for you! Thanks so much girl, you rock!

Now let's get on with it shall we? ;-)

* * *

The baby was making his stomach flutter again. Over and over again as if making sure he was still acknowledging it. Chris laid his hand on his stomach and started rubbing gently to soothe it. This seemed to work because the fluttering died down almost as soon as he placed his hand on the bump.

He glanced at Wyatt's bed which was empty. Wyatt hadn't come home the night before and Chris couldn't help being worried. He had probably stopped over at a friend's house (but on a school night?) and would be back before school.

Chris stopped rubbing his stomach but still kept his hand positioned there. Ever since Chris had told Wyatt he was the father, he hadn't changed. It was as if he didn't give a damn despite the fact it was his kid Chris was carrying. And it just hurt Chris all the more. Did this mean Wyatt didn't love him anymore? Didn't love their child?

He hoped none of them were true. It would be bad enough if Wyatt didn't love him but if he didn't love the baby? Chris wouldn't be able to handle that. After all, it wasn't the baby's fault he'd screwed up and slept with Jason.

But even so, he couldn't help but feel slightly mad at Wyatt. Sure he'd down a horrible thing by sleeping with Jason but it was Wyatt that had got him knocked up. He should at least take some responsibility for it.

Chris's eyes drifted down towards his bump again. He was well into his fourth month now and just like it had said in that book, the baby had taken a growth spurt, making his bump bigger by at least a couple of inches. On his slight figure, it wasn't hard to see. Because of that, Chris had started to glamour himself so that only he could see it. Oh and Wyatt too. Chris had wanted to make sure Wyatt would still have a reminder of their child like he did every minute of every day.

This meant that the rest of the world was still oblivious to the fact that Christopher Halliwell, son of a Charmed One, was in fact carrying the next generation of the family line in his hypothetical uterus. And that suited him just fine.

Looking at the clock that was above the door, Chris groaned loudly. He had school in an hour which meant he had to get up. If he listened carefully he could hear his mom moving around downstairs making breakfast. The smell of pancakes wafting up to him was also an indication.

Taking his hand away from his stomach he used his arms to push himself up, wincing slightly. His lower back was starting to hurt slightly, another one of the dreaded symptoms he'd read in the encyclopedia and he couldn't help wondering if his back hurt now, what was it going to be like in four months?

Finally after what seemed like ages, he was dressed and grudgingly ready to start the day. As he walked downstairs, rubbing his lower back with his right hand, he could hear his family chatting away to each other. Forcing a care-free look on to his face, he straightened his back and entered the kitchen, ready to face them all.

_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap_

"Jason?"

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Jason."

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Jason!"

Startled, Jason dropped his pen on his desk and looked to the front of the classroom. Almost every head was turned to look at him and the teacher was standing with her hands on his hips, irritated that one of her students was daydreaming in class, tapping his pen on his desk instead of listening to her.

"Could you pay more attention please Mr Mires!" she snipped. "This is a classroom; a place of learning, not somewhere for you to sit and daydream!"

"Sorry miss." Jason mumbled and he hurriedly started to copy down the information she'd written on the board.

If only she knew what was going through his mind. He bet _then _she'd understand why he'd zoned out.

As he wrote he let his mind wander again back to Chris. He desperately wanted to talk to him again but he knew it'd never happen. Chris wouldn't let him try to explain and if he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't either if he was in Chris's position. What he'd done to him was inexcusable and he knew that. He just wished he could rewind and fix it.

Chris words the last time they'd talked still spun around in his head.

"_You've ruined my life!"_

"_Wyatt hates me because of you!"_

And that just made him feel a hundred times worse. When he'd agreed to do the bet, he never expected it to do this much damage. For it to ruin Chris's life and make his brother hate him was huge.

Jason hated Wyatt's guts but he never wanted Wyatt to point the same amount of hatred at Chris. That wasn't fair and Jason knew it was all because of him and his stupid inability to turn down a bet. Why hadn't he just swallowed his pride and said no?!

"Jason! Will you pay attention!" the teacher snapped angrily when she noticed Jason was again away with the fairies.

Jason jumped and lowered his eyes as he mumbled a quick "sorry". The teacher shot him a glare and went back to her lecture on the Renaissance, despite the fact that most of the class were practically half asleep from the sheer boredom.

As he finished writing the last sentence from the board, he began to wonder if it wasn't too late to do the right thing. And if it wasn't _what_ was the right thing to do?

If Wyatt hated Chris, that must mean he didn't know what had actually happened. And then if he_ did_ know, surely he wouldn't hate Chris anymore because he'd know it hadn't been his fault.

So that was what he had to do. To make amends, or to at least do the right thing for once, Jason would have to tell Wyatt what had really happened.

And THAT made him feel more than nervous.

* * *

Chris groaned and wriggled in the stiff backed chair. His back was_ killing _him! At least there was only ten minutes of class left and finally he'd be able to try and ease the pain by walking a bit. 

He groaned again and he didn't miss the weird sidelong glance his friend gave him. Ignoring him, Chris closed his eyes and rubbed his lower back with his right hand as he half listened to his chemistry teacher's lecture.

"Am I boring you Mr Halliwell?"

Chris snapped his eyes open to see his teacher and more than half of the class looking at him. He swallowed and shook his head.

"No sir." He said and the teacher went back to giving his lecture after shooting him a pointed look.

"What is up with you?" Chris's friend Brian hissed quietly to him.

Chris winced as more pain shot through his back. "Nothing. My back just hurts."

Brian raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Then the bell rang.

"Okay class, you're dismissed." The teacher said with a sigh as he tossed his piece of chalk on to the desk.

"I'll see you later." Chris said absently to Brian and he left the bustling classroom with his bag slung over one shoulder.

* * *

The break seemed to speed by and towards the end of the twenty minutes, Chris was down heartened to realise his back didn't feel much better. Turns out the walking didn't really help. 

He'd just sat down on a bench that over looked the school football field when he noticed a girl around two years older than him, marching over with a furious look on her face. Her brown hair bounced about her shoulders with each ridiculously high heeled step and she had the look of someone about to have an aneurism.

She stopped right in front of him and placed her hands angrily on her hips.

"Are you Wyatt Halliwell's brother?" she demanded, her lips shimmering with the large amount of lip gloss that had been applied.

Chris nodded slowly, wondering who the hell she was. "Yea... Who are you?"

"I'm Carla's friend. Where's Wyatt?" she asked angrily.

Chris shrugged. "I dunno."

"Likely story." She said, eyeing him distrustfully. "I expect he got you to cover for him did he?"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Chris replied with a frown.

"I'm talking about Carla crying her eyes out in the bathroom and it being all Wyatt's fault!" the girl exclaimed, sounding as though she wanted nothing better than to wring Wyatt's neck.

"Why, what'd he do?" Chris asked curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"He dumped her, that's what he did!" the girl shrieked in frustration.

"He...what?" Chris repeated in disbelief.

Wyatt dumped Carla? But why would he do that? Wyatt hated him! Surely he wouldn't have dumped her!

"He dumped her! Around ten minutes ago! Then he just disappeared and he didn't even give her a proper explanation! All he said was that it wasn't working out and poof! He was gone. He's such a scumbag!" the girl ranted angrily, pacing back and forth, her high heels click clacking on the concrete and her (too) mini skirt swishing about her thighs.

"I mean, why did he do that?!" she exclaimed, looking at Chris for an answer as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chris blinked. "Uhhh...I have no idea."

The girl was dissatisfied with his answer because she glared at him and pressed on.

"Well you must have some idea! Didn't he mention anything about it to you before he did it?"

"Nope." Chris replied, shaking his head.

The girl huffed and after a moment said;

"Well when you see him tell him he's broken Carla's heart and she'll never forgive him!"

She turned around as if to leave but then stopped and spun around again. "Oh and also tell him that we all think he's the scum of the earth!"

"Will do." Chris said lightly and she flounced off.

Chris rolled his eyes at her back before proceeding to lean back against the bench and close them.

Then the bell rang.

Chris groaned loudly and thumped the bench with his left hand. Opening his eyes he grudgingly stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and proceeded towards one of the entrances to the school building. He winced as more pain shot through his back.

He was _so_ not having a good day.

* * *

Jason pushed his food around his plate with his fork distastefully. The cafeteria was noisy and bustling but he felt oddly disconnected. All he could think about was finding Wyatt and explaining what had really happened between him and Chris. And of course he needed to work out how he was going to put it. After all, it's not everyday you tell your enemy you drug raped their little brother. 

"Hey are you gonna eat that?"

Jason looked at Gavin and wordlessly handed the plate of food to him. There was no way he could be hungry with his stomach churning like it was. It was like a ball of elastic bands that just kept tightening, and tightening.

He sat up straighter in his seat and scanned the cafeteria, looking for Wyatt. He had to get this over and done with and there was no time like the present. But he couldn't see him anywhere...

Then just as he was about to give up and attempt to join in the conversation with his friends, he spotted him.

He was making his way through the crowds, going towards the large double doors that led out into the hallway. Jason swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly stood up.

"Hey where you going?" Gary asked him as they turned their heads to look at him.

"There's something I need to take care of." Jason said trying to force some determination into his voice but failing miserably.

Without another word to his friends, he left the table to try and catch up with Wyatt.

"Wyatt! Hey, Wyatt, wait!" he hollered above the insanity of the cafeteria. The Halliwell in question, half way out the door, paused, and turned around. When he saw who it was that was worming his way past the end of the lunch line towards him, his expression turned into one of disgust.

"What do YOU want?" he sneered in disgust, but didn't wait for an answer. He turned around, pushing roughly through the double doors hard enough for the heavy door to slam against the wall.

"Wyatt, please!" Jason called after him, manoeuvring through the abused door. He had to practically run to catch up with him; Wyatt was taller, and took longer, faster strides. "Please! I need to talk to you!"

"And what makes you think I want to listen?" Wyatt snapped, barely bothering to turn round mid-stride.

Jason, more than frustrated, sighed and picked up the pace, sprinting the several yards between him and Wyatt and swerving in front of him.

"Please, Wyatt! I HAVE to talk to you!" he panted. "I know you hate me, and you're going to hate me even more, but...we really need to talk."

Wyatt glared at him for a moment, as though he were a disgusting little bug to be squashed. Finally, he leaned against the wall, almost casually and said. "Ok. Talk."

Jason sighed, running his hand through his short hair and pacing, trying to choose his words.

"I, um...well...I sorta..."

"Spit it out, I'm getting impatient!" Wyatt all but growled, his arms crossed in front of him.

Jason was pale, as though he was about to throw up.

"I, um..." God Wyatt was gonna rip him apart! "I- I sorta slept with your brother..."

Wyatt clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth together. He already knew this, of course, but hearing it from this bastard didn't help.

"I know." he said darkly, trying to resist the urge to telekinetically strangle him.

"But...but that's not all..." Jason elaborated, now turning a sickly shade of green, his voice starting to shake slightly. Now he had Wyatt's interest.

"It isn't?" he asked after a moment, raising one eyebrow.

Jason shook his head, looking pitiful. "No...no, it's not...I sorta...I..."

"Jason, if you don't open your damned mouth and say something, I'm going to fucking beat it out of you!" Wyatt threatened, his Halliwell temper showing through his usual control and calm.

Closing his eyes tightly, as though about to be executed by firing squad, Jason blurted, "I drugged him."

Wyatt didn't quite process that. "You...what?" he asked.

"I drugged him. It was all a stupid bet, and I really needed the money, so I invited him to the party, slipped the damned pills in his drink, took him upstairs and..." he blurted it all out in one breath, but was unable to bring himself to finish the sentence; "And I raped him." It just wasn't something he could say.

Wyatt stood there for a long moment, the abandoned hallway completely silent, save Jason's quivery breathing. His eyes were wide, staring at Jason, not moving, not making a sound.

Jason thought he was going to get away fine for a short moment when WHAM! Wyatt's fist collided with his jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" he roared, his self control now invoid. He swung his arm round again, striking Jason's other cheek hard enough to bruise deeply. "You asshole! What the fuck were you thinking?!" he demanded, knowing full well that there was gonna be a crowd around them soon. "You did that to my brother just to make some some god damn extra money? You sorry, pathetic excuse for a man!"

And Jason said nothing to defend himself; he knew he fucked up, knew he deserved every single blow Wyatt threw at him.

"Do you have ANY idea what you did to him? That's a god damned criminal assault charge, you ass! You fucking raped my little brother!"

Finally, as quickly as he started, Wyatt stopped hitting, but grabbed Jason by his shirt front, shoving him roughly against the wall and leaning close, their faces inches away.

"If I ever, EVER see you anywhere NEAR my brother every again I swear to every God I know that I will fucking kill your sorry, pathetic ass. You understand me?" he asked, his voice low and menacing. Jason seemed to not have a voice. He just swallowed hard and nodded. Wyatt stepped back, shoving Jason way hard enough to stumble.

"Now get out of my sight, because believe me; you don't want to be around me any longer or you'll regret it."

And Jason didn't need to be told twice. He hauled it as far away from Wyatt Halliwell as his battered body would take him, down the farthest hallway.

Wyatt stood there for several long minutes as the bell rang, and hundreds of students pushed and wormed around him. He wanted to kill that bastard so bad, to rip his fucking throat open for what he did, but he couldn't. He was a good man, a good witch, and he knew karma would give him what he deserved. Now, all Wyatt had to do was find Chris...

* * *

Wyatt didn't have a chance to talk to Chris until after dinner. His parents were outside with several of their cousins, enjoying the mild weather, and the rest of the squealing mob had left for a friend's house to stay the night. That left just the two brothers in the manor, alone. Any other time, before all this mess occurred, such a rare occurrence would have found the two "preoccupied" in their bedroom, but Wyatt would be over the moon just to spend five minutes with Chris in any room; he had so much to get off his chest, so much he HAD to tell him... 

He found his little brother sitting on the window seat beside the large bay window in the living room, gazing out the glass at the family next door. Wyatt came up behind him, quietly enough not to startle him, but not wanting him to think he was spying on him either. Chris glanced back momentarily, his eyes narrowed uneasily, warily, then proceeded to thoroughly ignore his brother like they usually behaved around one another nowadays. Wyatt sighed, and gazed past him to the scene outside.

The neighbors were a young couple with two small children, two daughters. They were out in their front yard, playing catch with the two little girls, who were screaming and giggling unendingly. There was no way Wyatt could ignore the look on Chris's face as he watched the family; a desperate longing that made Wyatt feel ill with guilt. With a nervous breath, he came up closer to Chris, leaned against the wall beside him.

"Chris? Can we talk?" he asked.

At first, it seemed Chris was ignoring him; he just gazed out the window, one hand on his stomach. But then he glanced sidelong at Wyatt.

"What about?" he said in a dry monotone.

"You know what about," Wyatt said quietly. "But, in so many words, I...I spoke to Jason today, and-"

"You what?!" Chris interjected, his heart racing. There was no way he would have told Wyatt...God, he couldn't handle the thought of Wyatt knowing...knowing what happened...

"He ran after me in the hallway, and we had a little...chat..." Wyatt cautioned, choosing his words carefully. "And he told me what he did."

Chris had gone pale, and Wyatt could swear he was shaking. "Chris..."

"Wyatt, I'm sorry." Chris interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry?" Wyatt repeated. "Chris, I'M the one who should be sorry!"

But Chris just shook his head, sniffing loudly. "No! Wyatt, I should've known better! I shouldn't have gotten involved, I shouldn't have gone to that damned party! We could have avoided this whole damned mess if I hadn't been such a moron!"

"Chris, no!" Wyatt said firmly, sitting down beside Chris on the window seat. He reached out and cupped Chris's face in his hand, tipping it forward. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and he was shaking even worse.

"Don't you even dare think that, Chris! Jason's a God damned asshole for what he did and don't you dare go blaming yourself!"

Chris didn't say anything; he just took several deep, shuddering breaths, tears running down his cheeks and darkening his t-shirt.

"Chris, I am so sorry." Wyatt whispered, drawing Chris closer, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. If I'd have known...Chris, I love you so much." and he didn't trust himself to say anything else.

Chris, trying and failing to swallow the lump in his throat, wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Chris, so so sorry..." Wyatt kept whispering in his ear, over and over. "I love you."

"I love you too, you jerk." Chris whispered, smiling slightly.

Wyatt chuckled, his own eyes tearing slightly. He held Chris tighter, breathing in the smell of his freshly washed hair and then pulled away suddenly. Chris was confused for a moment, but Wyatt then pulled up the hem of Chris's T shirt and kissed his belly, just below his naval.

"Love you too, Baby, and I'm sorry. Your Daddy was acting like a big jerk, wasn't he? Just promise you'll take after your mommy, ok?" he whispered playfully.

Chris smiled broadly, wiping at his eyes.

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully. "You may be a jerk, but you're OUR jerk, and we wouldn't want it any other way."

Wyatt straightened up and smiled lovingly at him. Then he leant forward and for the first time in what seemed like ages, they kissed. It was slight and innocent, but all the same, it couldn't have felt better. When they broke away Wyatt embraced him again, just wanting to hold him after all this time.

* * *

Woot! The chapter is done and dusted! Please review!

Oh and as for the scenes LLC wrote, they were the following;

The confrontation between Wyatt and Jason

and

The convo between Wyatt and Chris at the end (I added a few tiny bits, an extra sentence here and there, but she wrote the main thing)

So ya'll thank her for those awesome scenes! They were much better than what I was struggling to imagine in my head:-)

Oh! And btw, Chris and Wyatt's kid, when it can talk, will be calling Chris "mommy", hence the reason Wyatt said it. Some of you may think that's weird and wrong but to be honest, I don't care. Me and LLC think it's cute so that's how it's gonna be I'm afraid:-)


	18. Just When Things Were Looking Good

A/N Hey ya'll! A quick update for you (if I do say so myself) but you know the most annoying thing? This chapter was ready on Saturday but this stupid site wouldn't let me upload the document! Grrr! But it's hre now so I hope ya enjoy it! Big thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Oh and a big thanks to Long-Live-Christopher who was co-writer of this chapter. There's cyber cookies on your way girl:P

* * *

"How about Matilda? Eileen? Oh! Gertrude!"

Chris laughed again as Wyatt listed more horrible and seriously old fashioned female names that they're unborn baby could be called. So far the male ones hadn't been much better (Mortimer, George, Vincent...) but Chris had comfort in the fact that he knew Wyatt was only joking.

"Gertrude Halliwell. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Wyatt said with a grin.

"Oh yea, definitely." Chris pretended to agree with a smile as he lay his head on Wyatt's chest.

They'd been up all night talking, snuggled together in Wyatt's bed and now it was early Friday morning, around 6:30 judging by the light. The discussion of baby names had cropped up around half an hour ago and at first they'd talked seriously about it, but now...

"How bout Franny?" Wyatt suggested lightly causing Chris to go into another fit of giggles.

"No way in hell is our kid getting called Franny!" Chris laughed and Wyatt grinned.

"Oh well, it was just a suggestion." He said, wrapping his arms around him.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall as he stroked Chris's hair with one hand and sighed.

"I better get up. I wanna have a shower, I've not had one in a couple of days." He stated.

"Ew, so _that's _what that smell was." Chris said, scrunching his nose and he laughed as Wyatt gave him a slight dig in his side. He moaned sleepily and yawned as he sat up.

"Well I'm going in first. Pregnant one's prerogative and all." He said with a smile.

"Well I could always join you..." Wyatt replied flashing him a suggestive grin.

Chris pretended to think about the proposal.

"Hmmm..." he shook his head. "Sorry Mr. Halliwell but _I_ shower alone."

He grinned at Wyatt as he pulled the covers back and stood up. Wyatt pretended to be offended as he sat up.

"Is that so?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh huh." Chris replied with a grin as he backed towards the door.

Wyatt stood up as well. "Yea?"

Chris smiled again. "Yup."

Wyatt took a step towards him. "Well..."

And suddenly he bounded towards him. Chris yelped and laughed as he tried to get to the door before Wyatt caught him but Wyatt was faster. He caught Chris around his waist and swooping one arm under his knees, he lifted him into his arms in one smooth motion. Despite being nearly five months pregnant, Chris was still surprisingly light.

"Put me down!" Chris protested but he was laughing as he said it. He wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, scared of being dropped.

"Sorry Christopher, but we have a shower to get to." Wyatt replied with a dirty grin and before Chris could protest any further, he orbed them to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey can I wear one of you're t-shirts?" 

Wyatt looked up from tying his sneakers to see Chris knelt beside the chest of drawers they shared, with only his tracksuit trousers on and nothing else. Without a t-shirt on, Chris's pregnant belly stood out prominently.

"My bigger ones are getting a little tight." He added.

Wyatt nodded. "Sure knock yourself out. But won't mom notice you've stopped wearing your own clothes?"

"Probably. She'll probably notice my growing stomach too." Chris said absently as he pulled a green t-shirt over his head.

Wyatt frowned. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you've been glamouring yourself?"

"Yea I have been but I think I need to stop doing that. I don't want the personal gain consequences to come back and bite me in the ass." Chris replied, sitting down beside him on his bed and putting socks on his feet.

"So you're hoping baggier clothes will hide it?"

"Well I don't have much choice." Chris said, bringing his legs up and crossing them on the bed.

"Well here," Wyatt began, standing up and going over to the wardrobe. He took out his black hoody. "You can wear this."

He handed it to Chris who unzipped it and slipped it on. After he'd zipped it up again he looked down at himself and outstretched his arms either side of him. It swamped ever part of him apart from his stomach. The arms were so long that they covered past his fingertips.

"I think it's a bit big." He stated as Wyatt tried to hold back his laughter.

"I didn't realise you were _that _small compared to me." He replied, sitting down on the bed beside his brother.

Chris shrugged. "Oh well. It hides my stomach at least."

"Yea but you're gonna get mocked at school for it though." Wyatt said though he knew if he saw anyone making fun of Chris, he'd personally take care of them.

"I think I can handle a bit of name calling." Chris said with a smile.

Wyatt looked at the clock. "It's only 7:15. We've got about 15 minutes until mom calls us for breakfast."

"What'd you wanna do?" Chris asked as he tried to get his hair to sit right.

"Have a game of Thumb Wars?" Wyatt suggested with a smirk.

Chris snorted. "I've not played that since I was ten."

"What, afraid you'll lose?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Because if I remember correctly, I won every one of those games." Wyatt said with the hint of a boasting smile.

"Alright, bring it on!" Chris said and he turned so he was facing Wyatt better.

Wyatt grinned at him and crossed his legs on the bed. They gripped hands.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." They chanted and then started the game.

"So thinking seriously of names," Wyatt began as he tried to press Chris's thumb down with his own. "Got any in mind?"

"For a girl or a boy?" Chris asked, jerking his arm slightly.

"Both."

"Well I thought about Yasmine for a girl..."

"It's not a "P" name." Wyatt stated.

"I think all the "P" names were used up when our truck load of cousins were born." Chris said with a smile and Wyatt chuckled.

"Well we could always call her something unusual like "Pear"."

"Actually I was thinking something more along the lines of "Pineapple"." Chris replied lightly and Wyatt laughed.

"Pineapple Halliwell. Well that's different." He said.

"Chris! Wyatt! Breakfast is ready!"

"Finally! I'm starving!" Chris exclaimed and he hurriedly got to his feet.

He went to walk to the door when he realised Wyatt wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, turning to look at him.

Wyatt smiled lovingly at him. "I love you."

Chris's shoulders sagged and he smiled, shaking his head. "I love you too, now come on you moron!"

Wyatt stood up but instead of walking to the door, he walked over to Chris and slipped his arms around his waist. Chris smiled and tilted his head upwards expectantly and without hesitation, Wyatt bent his head and pressed his lips against his. Chris moaned as Wyatt slipped his tongue into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around his neck. However, before it could go any further Piper's voice came filtering up the stairs.

"Boys! It's getting cold!"

Wyatt groaned and reluctantly broke off the kiss. "She picks the worst moments doesn't she?"

Chris just smiled and took hold of his hand.

"Come on." He said, nodding his head at the door and leading him out.

* * *

Piper sighed as she gazed down at her now cold cup of coffee. She'd been sitting deep in thought for what seemed like hours and when she looked up at the clock, she was surprised to see that her sons would be back from school in an hour orso. She guessed she'd been thinking for longer than what she thought. 

She was just worried. More specifically about Chris. He'd been so ill lately (even if he did try to deny it) and she wasn't the only one that had noticed the change in his personality. He'd become more quiet; subdued. Less argumentative and defiant. Definitely_ not_ like the Chris they knew.

The doctor had called back but her information hadn't been any help. She'd said the blood tests were normal, no abnormalities, so her biggest bet was that it was just a bad stomach bug. Piper wasn't so convinced though. To her knowledge, Chris had stopped being sick and yet he still wasn't himself. Then there was that period of time when she was sure he'd had an argument with his brother, judging by the tension between them. However, that seemed to be sorted out now.

She just couldn't work out what was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting bullied at school...

No, Chris wasn't the type to get bullied. He had a lot of friends and besides, he was capable of looking after himself.

"_Then what's wrong with him?" _Piper asked herself. She just couldn't come up with an explanation.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flurry of blue orbs forming in front of her and she smiled in greeting at her husband.

"Hi honey." She said, sounding quite distant.

Leo seemed to notice because he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, sitting opposite her at the dining room table.

Piper sighed and looked back down at her cup of coffee. "Oh you know, just the usual. Trying to figure out what's wrong with Chris."

"Well I might know someone who can help us."

Piper looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well the rest of the Elders informed me that Grams has been being summoned quite frequently..." Leo explained.

"Grams?" Piper repeated. "They think Chris has been summoning Grams?"

"Well they're not sure who was summoning her, but maybe Chris has been confiding in her about something?" Leo suggested.

"But why wouldn't he talk to one of us? I thought he used to talk to you about things quite a lot?"

"He did. That's why I'm as worried as you." Leo said and rubbed a hand wearily over his face.

There was a moments silence as both of them thought about the new information. Then suddenly Piper stood up. Leo looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she marched towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get the summoning crystals." Piper called back as she jogged up towards the attic.

Two minutes later she came back down, the quickness of her steps showing how anxious she was. Leo got up from his place at the table and walked over to her swiftly as she started to place the crystals in a circle on the floor of the foyer.

"Piper what are you doing?" he asked as she stood back.

"I'm summoning Grams. If she knows something about Chris then she is as sure as hell gonna tell us!" Piper exclaimed and she took in a deep breath.

"Here these words, hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

They both fell silent as the flurry of white orbs appeared, and soon afterwards the spirit form of Piper's grandmother came into view.

She looked at them, bewildered.

"Piper? Leo? What am I doing here?"

"Cut the crap Grams. We know Chris has been summoning you and we want to know why." Piper said shortly, cutting to the chase.

Grams blinked at her and after a moment she shook her head. "I..I don't know what you're talking about..."

Piper's shoulders sagged and she shook her head. "Grams you were always a lousy liar."

Grams looked at her and after a moment she sighed. "Oh alright! Yes, he's been summoning me. What does it matter?"

"We want to know why." Piper said simply, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What, isn't it possible he just wanted to see his dead great-grandmother?" Grams asked.

"Repeatedly?" Leo said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well...we talked a lot. He's a great kid." Grams said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"What did you talk about?" Piper asked.

"Well to be honest dear, that's none of your business." Grams said lightly.

Seeing his wife's temper start to flare, Leo quickly cut in.

"Look Penny, the only reason she's asking is because we're worried about him. He's not been himself for a while now and so we were just wondering if he'd maybe told you what was wrong with him." He said calmly.

Grams immediately went silent and Piper and Leo looked at each other.

"Grams..." Piper began but Grams cut her off.

"I'm sorry Piper but I can't. It's not my place to say." Grams said.

"Please Penny. We're really worried about him." said Leo. When that didn't work he added; "He's our son. We have a right to know."

Grams went silent again and it was obvious that she was having some sort of inner battle. They waited and waited, until eventually she spoke up.

"You're not going to like it." She said quietly.

They stayed silent, waiting for her to elaborate and it was then that Phoebe and Paige decided to walk through the front door.

"Hi! We've been shop- Hey what's going on?" Phoebe asked and they walked over with a frowns on their faces.

"Grams knows what's wrong with Chris." Piper replied, her voice soft.

All four of them looked at Grams expectantly and after a moment she sighed softly.

"Chris is...he's..."

"He's what?" Leo prompted.

She looked at them, almost reluctantly.

"He's pregnant."

And that wasn't even on the list of what they'd expected to hear and it threw them for a loop. They all stared at her, their eyes wide, frozen on the spot. Seconds passed by, then minutes and eventually Piper managed to speak up.

"H...How exactly?" she asked shakily.

"Thank one of your ancestors. She cast a spell so that every child born in the Warren line would be females, however it must have backfired somehow where Wyatt and Chris were concerned. I'm guessing it's to do with Leo's magic cancelling the spell out or something. Anyway, Wyatt didn't have any side affects, probably from his Twice Blessedness, but Chris must have been still affected by the spell slightly, hence the fact he can, uh, conceive children." Grams explained.

She hated telling them, almost feeling like she was betraying Chris somehow. And Wyatt too. Chris may not have remembered to summon her when he found out who the father was but Grams had looked and knew that it was Wyatt. She'd been so happy for the when they'd sorted everything out but now...she was just causing more problems.

They stared at her in disbelief again but this time Piper snapped out of it a lot quicker.

"I just...He's 15 for God's sake! Not to mention a BOY! How..How..WHO?!" Piper's eyes widened suddenly, remembering it takes two to tango.

But Grams just shook her head

"That's for Chris to explain." She said, and without another word to any of them she left in a cloud of white orbs, leaving them in shock.

Not for long though. Piper looked up at the ceiling.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!"

* * *

Chris laughed again at Wyatt as they made their way home. He was clowning around, as per usual it seemed for today, and for once he just felt blissfully happy. He and Wyatt were back together, they were having a baby. Everything just felt right. 

Wyatt smiled and wrapped one arm around him, pulling him close as they walked. There were no other kids around after they'd turned into they're street, mostly due to the fact they were quite early getting home, which gave Wyatt a chance to show some slight affection towards his little brother.

"Did I tell you I love you today?" Wyatt asked him, pretending to try and remember.

Chris grinned and gave him a slight nudge in the ribs with his elbow. "Only about a million times."

Wyatt smiled and kissed the side of his head.

"_CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!"_

Chris stopped suddenly and Wyatt frowned in concern.

"Chris? Chris, what's wrong?"

"Mom's shouting me. Something's up Wyatt, she sounds really angry." Chris replied, looking slightly nervous.

"Come on, I'll come with you." Wyatt said reassuringly and they both went behind a tree before orbing home.

When the appeared in the foyer, Piper spun around immediately.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Chris asked worriedly. And it only took him a moment for him to know that Piper was on to something...the obvious staring at his stomach was a dead giveaway.

But he played dumb.

"What's wrong?!" Piper spat. "We just had a nice little chat with Grams, and you wouldn't believe what she had to say!"

"Piper, sweetie, calm down." Leo advised, seeing the startled look on his son's face.

"I will NOT calm down, Leo! Not until I get answers!"

She turned back towards Chris, who was backed up slightly against Wyatt.

"Mom, I don't know what you're talking about..." he defended, looking from his parents to his aunts, who were as dumbstruck as anyone.

"Really? No idea huh? There isn't a 'little something special' you want to share with us?"

"No, I-

"Chris, please stop lying to us," Leo spoke up, sounding calmer than he felt. "You know what we're talking about. We know what you've been hiding, okay? We just want you to talk to us."

Chris looked down, not knowing what to say. He could feel Wyatt's hands on his shoulders, trying to reassure him.

"She told you...about what's been going on?" he asked, trying to gauge just how much they knew.

When they just looked at him, he tried; "She told you I'm pregnant."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. No denying it anymore.

"So it's true," Phoebe spoke up quietly, her eyes wide. "You're-

"You're pregnant!" Piper shrieked. "Christopher Halliwell, how in God's name could you let something like this happen?!"

"It's not like I intended this!" Chris defended. "It's not like I thought could ever in a million years..."

"That doesn't matter Christopher," Piper started again. "You're fifteen years old, what in the hell were you doing having sex at fifteen? You're just a kid for God's sake! I-

"Mom, stop it!" Wyatt shouted over his mother. "Just stop it; you're upsetting him!"

"Upsetting him?" Piper declared. "I think he has a bigger issue than being upset-"

"Chris, who's the father?" Leo interjected, still softly.

And all was quiet. For Chris and Wyatt, it was a bone chilling question. For the rest, it was the question they ALL wanted to know.

"W-what?" Chris asked, trying to buy some time.

"I asked you who the father was, Chris." Leo repeated, still trying to keep his youngest calm. If there was one thing he didn't need right now, all things considered, was a room of people yelling and stressing him out.

"Chris just tell us. You need to." Leo pressed further.

And still Chris remained silent, very close to tears. How on earth could he it? He couldn't lie; he couldn't! But he couldn't tell the truth either.

"Is it someone we know?" Leo prompted, trying to get an answer.

Chris just nodded, chewing his bottom lip. He was shaking and was this close to just orbing out when two things happened at once...

At the exact same moment Piper began to shout, "Christopher, you stop this-" Wyatt's voice reached over hers as he shouted "I am!"

Needless to say, this caused more shock to the Halliwell family than finding out Chris's secret. Leo, Piper and the aunts all had identical looks; eyes as round as coins, jaws hanging open, looking at the two brothers before them. Wyatt had moved closer to Chris, wrapped his arms around his waist and over his hands, which were placed on his growing stomach.

"W-What did you say?" Piper asked, her voice for once soft.

"I said, I am. I'm the baby's father." Wyatt replied and he stood up to his full height, knowing full well what was about to happen. He was tense, as was Chris.

"Wyatt, you-you can't be serious!" Leo finally spoke up. "I know you look out for your brother, but this isn't something you can protect him from-

"He isn't protecting me Dad," Chris said, his voice stronger than before. "He's telling the truth; the baby is his."

To the still flabbergasted faces, he clarified, "We're in love."

And it wasn't a moment later before Piper Halliwell lost it.

"What the hell is going on? What the fuck is this?! You're trying to tell me that you two...you two are..."

"Having sex? Yeah, last time I checked that's where babies come from." Wyatt snipped icily.

"What the fuck are you thinking? What's wrong with you? We didn't raise you like this!" Piper shrieked, taking a step forward.

Nervous, Chris looked over at his father, who seemed so calm earlier. He looked more like a demon now than an angel.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" he demanded as Piper had. "You come here and announce that you two are having an affair with each other and expect us just to accept it? This is beyond wrong- it's fucking illegal! Where the hell did we go wrong with you two?!"

"You didn't!" both boys shouted at once.

"We love each other, plain and simple." said Wyatt and Chris continued, "There isn't anything wrong with this. Nothing."

Piper, shaking with fury, spoke next;

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong with fucking your brother and carrying his baby?! That damn baby! You're carrying an inbred bastard! How-

Leo cut her off, icily saying, "It doesn't matter if it's inbred or not; Chris isn't have this thing."

And Chris lost it, stepping away from Wyatt.

"Thing?! Inbred bastard?! My baby is NOT a bastard and I'm having this child, whether you want us to or not!"

"No," Leo countered. "You aren't. I don't know how we're going to go about doing this, but you aren't going to have this child! You're having an abortion!"

"Bullshit!" shouted both Chris and Wyatt at the same time. "You can't force me to, LEO. This is our child, and we love it; just like we love each other. There isn't anything you can do about that either!"

"You're fifteen Chris!" Leo shouted. "What kind of fa- mo- PARENT do you think you can be to that kid?!"

"A hell of a lot better one than you are!" Chris screamed, and a moment later he felt a hot pain on his cheek; the room was quiet, still; his own father had hit him... it wasn't still for more than two seconds though, as Wyatt grabbed Chris's shoulders, pulling him back behind him.

"You sonofabitch,." he growled at Leo, and would have said more, if Piper hadn't shouted "Out!" at the top of her lungs. "Get out of my house!"

The family looked at her in shock, but she didn't seem to notice. "You two want to earn yourselves a spot in hell, fine! But you sure as fuck aren't going to do that in MY house! Now get your asses out! As far as I'm concerned, I don't have any children."

And that hurt more than Leo's fist. The two looked from one face to another, seeking...anything. But each pair of eyes stared uncaringly at them, though Chris thought he saw a glimmer of pity in the eyes of his aunts.

"Let's go honey," Wyatt said softly, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist, and leading him out the door. He opened it for him, and without looking back, slammed the door hard enough to shatter several panes of stained glass, the shards littering the floor.

The silence left was deafening, heavy, and the four adults just stood there, their brains not quite processing what had just happened. Then Piper cleared her throat.

"Well I...I better go start preparing the dinner..." she said and she walked off towards the kitchen, leaving her husband and sisters in the foyer.

"I've got some stuff to do 'Up There'." Leo said shortly and before the sisters could reply, he orbed out.

Paige looked at the door and the broken glass that littered the space in front of it.

"I can't believe what just happened." She said softly and Phoebe slowly nodded.

"Neither can I." She replied, her voice equally quiet. She looked at Paige. "Come on."

And putting one arm around her little sister's shoulders, she turned them around and they slowly walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Wyatt slammed the door as hard as he could on the way out and he didn't bother with the fact he heard glass shattering. Tightening his grip around Chris's waist, he led him down the stone steps towards the street. 

He was still angry; no in fact, he was furious. How the hell could Piper through throw them out, especially when Chris was nearly five months pregnant?! He never thought she could be as cold hearted as that.

When they reached the pavement, Chris stopped suddenly. Wyatt turned around, frowning in concern.

"Chris? Are you okay?" he asked.

Chris just shook his head and tears fell from his eyes. Without saying anything, Wyatt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as Chris started crying into his chest. He stroked his hair with one hand and held him tighter.

"It's okay, we're going to be okay." He whispered though he had no idea if that was true or not.

"Where are we going to go?" Chris sobbed.

Wyatt swallowed the lump in his throat. "We'll find somewhere. I'm sure we will." He said quietly into Chris's ear. "We're going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

"Ahhh, now THIS is just what I needed!" Victor sighed to himself as he poured the steaming hot liquid from the kettle, adding a spoonful of cream and sugar. It had been a very long week at work, and he was dog tired. He'd just sat down in his favourite recliner when he heard the loud, relentless banging of someone at his door. 

"Well God damn..." he groused, and considered pretending not to be home, when he heard someone yelling between the poundings;

"Grandpa? Are you home? Please, open the door!" came Wyatt's anxiety-ridden voice.

Now more worried than woeful, Victor set the hot mug down on the worn coffee table and hurried across the room, undid the chain, and swung the door open to reveal his two grandsons standing in the hallway of his apartment complex, looking about as forlorn as a pair of kicked puppies.

"Wyatt? Chris? What are you doing here?" he asked, more than a little confused.

His grandchildren visited him often, of course, but never with such sad faces. They stood side by side, Wyatt's arms around his little brothers shoulders...and speaking off Chris, he wasn't looking so good. He was slumped over slightly, his head hung and he was holding his hand on his lower back as though it was hurting him.

"Um...Grandpa?" Wyatt spoke softly, gently. "Can we come in?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Victor insisted, his gaze never leaving his youngest grandson. Something was...different about him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Grandpa, please," Wyatt pleaded, a slight waver in his voice. "Chris really needs to sit down."

"Why? Is he hurt?" he asked, concerned anew. "Chris, are you hurt?"

The dark haired boy smiled weakly, peering up at his grandpa though unruly bangs.

"No, not exactly..." he answered vaguely.

Victor's worry was quickly turning into agitation. "Then what's...wait, Chris...what happened to your face?" and he reached out to cup Chris's chin, but the boy pulled away as though Victor was trying to hurt him, and stepped closer to Wyatt's side.

But Victor had already seen; Chris's left cheek was red and swollen, with the beginnings of a bruise beneath his eye.

"Chris, who did that to you?!" he asked, outraged, ready to tear whoever did that apart, his age be damned.

"Grandpa, it's nothing..." Chris mumbled, turning his face down again. "Really."

"Chris, tell me! Who hit you?"

But Chris remained silent, chewing his bottom lip.

"Chris-"

"It was Leo, ok?!" Wyatt snapped, his arm tightening around his little brother.

"W-What?" Victor stammered, not knowing what to be more shocked about; the fact that Leo hit his son, or the fact that Wyatt just referred to his father by his first name.

"Why on earth would he want to hit Chris?!" he demanded, outraged.

Wyatt and Chris glanced at each other sideways, uneasily. And Victor was starting to see that they were DEFINATELY holding something back.

"Wyatt, Chris, answer me! What happened?"

Finally, Wyatt sighed, and said, "Let's just say he was less than pleased with something Chris and I had to tell him..." he explained.

"And just what would that be?" Victor demanded, both uneasy and curious.

The brothers looked at each other again, and it was Chris's turn to sigh. He glanced up at his grandfather, and began fiddling with the zipper of the dark, over-sized hoodie, his hands shaking lightly. He slipped the sweater from his shoulders, the material gathering at his elbows, and turned sideways...and if his grandsons were anyone other than Chris and Wyatt Halliwell, he was sure he would have had a heart attack right there in the doorway. But he just gaped, thoughtless, incomprehensible, at the prominent bump beneath Chris's large T-shirt.

"Wha-wha-what in the name of God...?" he stammered after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Grandpa, please," Wyatt said again, his voice barely audible. "We'll explain everything, ok? I just want to get Chris inside..."

Victor , who couldn't take his eyes off Chris's stomach, numbly stepped aside as Wyatt led his baby brother into Victors apartment. He watched as he sat him down on the sofa, placing a throw pillow behind his back (no wonder he'd been holding it so awkwardly...). Barely remembering to blink once in a while, he closed and locked the door behind him, still feeling oddly disconnected. Chris kept his eyes downcast, his hands resting over his stomach, Wyatt fretting at his side. Victor stood in the middle of the floor for several more seconds, before finally sighing and asking, "So does ANYone want to give me any damn kind of explanation here?"

Chris heaved a weary sigh and said simply, "I'm pregnant."

Victor could almost laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed!" he said. "But last time I thought to ask, you were a boy, Chris! How in the name of God can you get pregnant?!"

"Um...it's a long story grandpa..." Wyatt said, running a hand through his hair. "But, cliff notes version? We had a mentally fucked-up ancestor who was a little spell-crazy..."

Victor didn't say anything for a moment, but sat down in his arms chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as though getting a migraine, not even bothering to scold Wyatt for swearing. Finally, he looked at the boys, smiled exhaustedly and quipped, "This family just can't do anything normally, can we?" and both boys smiled nervously.

"I guess not," Chris whispered, relieved beyond expression.

Victor took a sip of his now-cold tea before asking, "So, Chris...uh...how far along are you?"

"Um...about 5 months..." Chris whispered, still not meeting Victor's eyes.

"And I take it your parents weren't too happy about this?" he stated the obvious. The boys said nothing, but they didn't need to. But Victor had one pressing question on his mind that he had to ask.

"Chris...Who...who's the father?"

Both boys tensed noticeably, and Victor knew once more that they were hiding something major.

"Chris..." he prompted gently, not wanting to push him. "You...you DO know who the father is, don't you?"

"Yes!" Chris answered immediately, finally looking up.

"Then, who is it?" Victor asked once more.

Chris took a deep breath, but wasn't able to get a peep out before Wyatt quickly answered, "I am." and both boys braced themselves for the coming storm. But neither expected what Victor did next. Without saying a word, he slowly stood, made his way into the kitchen, rummaged around in his cabinets and pulled out a small bottle of bourbon. Unscrewing the cap, he took a long pull of liquor, replaced the cap and bottle before walking back into the living room, planting himself back in his chair, and FINALLY trusted himself to speak.

"You...you two are, um...uh..."

"Sleeping together?" both boys offered at the same time, and Victor nodded meekly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"And you two are, um...you're..."

"We're in love." Chris stated simply, though his tone was defiant.

"And have been for years." Wyatt added, the same note in his voice.

For several long, awkward minutes, no one said anything. Finally Victor heaved a gusty sigh, stood and extended his hand to Chris to help him up. "Do you like Italian? It's leftover, and not very healthy, but you should probably get something to eat before you go to bed; you look exhausted."

"Uh..." Chris stammered, not quite sure about his grandfather's reaction.

"Look, Chris; this family god near invented dysfunctional relationships. It ain't my business, and yelling at you isn't going to do any good, and I think you've been through enough stress already."

Chris was quiet for a moment, and he meant to smile, he really did, meant to thank Victor, but...and he wasn't sure if it was exhaustion, or hormones or both, but he just broke down crying in the middle of the living room.

Wyatt kneeled next to him, rubbing his back and running a hand through as he tried to calm him.

And Victor would be God-Damned if he denied that they didn't make a cute couple.

* * *

So watcha think? Tell me/us by reviewing! 


	19. Settling in

A/N Hey ya'll! Another chapter for all you wonderful people! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and, as always, a special big thanks to Long-Live-Christopher,who continues to be loyal supporter, inspirationalist and cheerleader of this story:P

So, let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

"_I don't know how we're going to go about doing this, but you aren't going to have this child! You're having an abortion!"_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_You're fifteen Chris! What kind of parent do you think you can be to that kid?!"_

"_A hell of a lot better one than you are!"_

_Thump!_

"_Get out of my house! As far as I'm concerned, I don't have any children."_

_Leo and Piper stood together glaring at him, their upper lips turned in disgust. He could feel the hatred pouring from them in waves and crashing into him, making him stumble slightly on his feet._

"_You're not having that thing!" Leo shouted._

_Then without any warning, with his eyes flashing furiously, he shot a lightening bolt at him, aiming straight for his stomach. Chris flung himself sideways, landing awkwardly but managing to shakily get to is feet._

"_That damn baby! You're carrying an inbred bastard!" Piper shrieked._

_And she flicked her wrists in his direction. The blast hit him hard and he yelped as he was blown of his feet to land hard on his back a couple of feet away. Tears stung his eyes as he again slowly got to his feet._

"_Mom, dad, stop it!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his stomach to try and protect his baby._

"_Don't you dare call me that!" Piper hissed. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have any children."_

_She nodded at Leo and with wide eyes Chris watched as he brought his arm back._

"_Dad..." he said weakly._

_The lightening bolt was shot at such a fast a fast speed that he knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge it. He screwed his eyes shut; flinging his arms up in reflex to protect his face, and screamed as the burning pain tore through him..._

Chris bolted upright, his eyes wide, a gasp escaping his mouth. He sat rigid for a moment, his breath coming out in short quick gasps and sweat beading on his forehead.

"Chris?"

Chris didn't move when he heard Wyatt's voice calling out to him. He stayed frozen on the spot, swallowing the lump in his throat. The bed creaked slightly as Wyatt sat up and moved closer to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He wrapped one arm around his little brother and frowned when he felt Chris shaking.

"Chris?" He repeated, trying to coax an answer from him.

Chris opened his mouth and tried to force words out but he couldn't. All that came was a silence and not a moment later, his eyes filled with tears and he broke down, sobbing. Without saying anything, Wyatt wrapped his other arm around him and held Chris close to his chest, rocking slightly and gently shushing him.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He whispered into Chris's ear, repeating the same words he'd used the night before.

Chris shook his head, swallowing as he tried to stop the choked sobs.

"How is it?" He croaked out through his tears. "I'm 15, pregnant and homeless! How the _hell _is it going to be ok?!"

"Because we have each other, that's how." Wyatt said simply, his voice quiet as he started rubbing Chris's back with one hand.

Chris sniffed and buried his face into Wyatt's chest, having the need to feel close to him after the horrific dream he'd just had.

"They were trying to kill the baby..." he whispered, so quietly Wyatt barely heard him.

"Who?" Wyatt asked, slightly confused by the comment.

"Mom and dad." Chris said quietly. "In my dream, they didn't want me to have it so they attacked me with their powers."

His eyes filled with tears again as he then croaked out; "It felt so real."

Anger twisted in Wyatt's stomach when he realised the affect their parents had had on his little brother, and he tightened his hold around him.

"Piper and Leo aren't getting anywhere near our baby," He said, keeping his voice calm and gentle which was a stark contrast to the feeling inside of him. "Not now, or after it's born. I promise."

Chris just sniffed again and curled his hands into the material of Wyatt's t-shirt. The lump in his throat was painful, his eyes were stinging from the salty tears and the images of his parents, the very people whose job it was to protect him, trying to hurt him _and _his baby were burned into his mind.

And the thought made him dissolve into racking sobs all over again.

* * *

Wyatt shut the bedroom door behind him with a soft click and tread carefully away from it, making sure to keep quiet. He'd just managed to calm Chris down enough for him to fall into a restless sleep and he didn't want to wake him again. Chris needed to sleep; all the stress was exhausting him. 

He crept quietly into the small kitchen with the full intention of making himself a cup of coffee. Instead he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his grandpa already sitting at the table, staring intently into his own stone cold cup.

"Grandpa." Wyatt blurted out, after letting his racing hart calm down a little.

Victor looked up at him, his eyes slightly blurry from lack of sleep.

"Hey bud." He replied with a tired voice. "Coffee?"

Wyatt nodded as he walked over. "Yeah, thanks."

Victor got up and wandered over to the coffee he'd already made up. Wyatt sat down at the table as Victor took a mug out of the cupboard and poured the hot brown liquid into it.

"Couldn't sleep?" Victor asked as he walked back over.

"What makes you say that?" Wyatt replied, taking a grateful gulp of the coffee his grandfather placed in front of him.

"Probably the fact that it's 6:00 in the morning and you don't look like you've slept at all." Victor said as he sat down opposite him.

Wyatt rubbed his eyes. "It's that obvious?"

Victor smiled slightly and nodded. "Afraid so. But don't worry; you're not the only one. I think I slept a grand total of two hours at the most."

He pushed his cup away from him distastefully and looked at his oldest grandson.

"How's Chris?" He asked.

Wyatt sighed and looked down into his coffee. "Not so good. He's having nightmares. That's why I've not slept that much; just been trying to calm him down."

Victor shot him a sympathetic look, worry for Chris setting into him.

"Is he sleeping now?"

"Yeah." Wyatt replied with a nod. "But he's still kind of restless. He'll probably wake up again soon."

"Well hopefully he'll sleep for a while. He needs to rest." said Victor.

"Yeah I know." Wyatt agreed and then after a moment he said; "I'm worried about him grandpa."

"He'll be fine. He just needs time to...adjust." Victor replied gently, not sure if "adjust" had been the word he was looking for. After all, how the hell was Chris supposed to adjust to something like this?

"Yeah I guess so. But still..."

"The best you can do is to just be there and comfort him when he needs you to." Victor said firmly and he tapped Wyatt's mug. "Now drink that up; you don't want to be falling asleep during the day."

Wyatt smiled and took a gulp of the coffee. He set the mug down again and looked at his grandfather gratefully.

"Thanks for all of this grandpa." He said quietly. "It means a lot."

"Well I was hardly going to turn my back on you. You're family."

"Yeah well that didn't stop Piper and Leo though did it?" Wyatt replied, the resentment very clear in his voice.

"Don't you mean mom and dad?" Victor asked gently. The fact Wyatt had now started referring to his parents on a first name basis worried him slightly.

"No I mean Piper and Leo." Wyatt retorted, his tone slightly cold. "They stopped being "mom and dad" when they disowned us and kicked us out."

"They're still your parents Wyatt."

"No they're not. Piper said it herself; she doesn't have any kids." Wyatt argued bitterly.

Victor's eyes widened. "She said that?"

"Yup. And you know what? They don't deserve to be parents anymore anyway after what they did. Chris is 5 months pregnant and they threw him out into the cold."

"They were angry." Victor said lamely. He didn't particularly _want _to try and think up excuses for Piper and Leo's behaviour, but it was so hard to fathom how cold and heartless they'd been.

"That's not an excuse." Wyatt returned immediately, his tone sharp.

Victor sighed and rubbed a hand wearily over his face.

"You're right, it's not." He admitted quietly and he cast a glance at the spare bedroom where his youngest grandson was currently sleeping.

How the hell could Piper and Leo do that? It just seemed so unlike them that Victor could hardly believe it. For two people to be as cold and heartless towards their own children was just horrible.

"Listen." Victor began, setting his eyes upon Wyatt whose whole attitude had changed rapidly. "I'm not trying to stick up for them; seriously, I'm not. I just..." he paused as he tried to find the right words. "I just don't want you to throw away your relationship with your parents."

"It's not me that's throwing it away." Wyatt replied quietly. "And I don't see why I have to be the one to try and hold on to it, when it's all their fault that it's been destroyed in the first place. I deserve better than that. Chris and our baby deserve better than that."

He pushed the mug of coffee away from him and stood up.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said shortly and he walked off towards the bedroom.

"Wyatt." Victor called after him but his eldest grandson ignored him, stepping into the room and closing the door firmly shut behind him.

He let out a deep breath as he leant against the door, trying to make his anger subside. It wasn't so much pointed at his grandpa, more at his parents and the fact that their grandfather was trying to make up excuses for their behaviour.

He turned his attention towards Chris who was lying in the double bed, his arms stretched out either side of him and his hair tousled from all the tossing and turning he'd been doing. The covers were down at his waist and the baby bump was pretty noticeable despite being covered by his hoody which Chris had forgotten to take off before he fell asleep. Wyatt walked over to him quietly and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He frowned slightly as he watched his baby brother, who'd now started to whimper in his sleep. He was obviously having another nightmare.

"Wyatt..." he whimpered quietly, sounding distressed by whatever was going on in his head.

Wyatt quickly moved himself, lying down beside him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay." He gently whispered, drawing Chris close to his chest.

Chris visibly relaxed and the whimpering stopped but there was still the hint of a frown on his face as he kept turning his head slightly.

"It's okay." Wyatt whispered again and he kissed Chris's forehead lightly.

He placed his hand on Chris's stomach and started rubbing the bump gently.

He wondered if the baby knew how screwed up everything was now. Could it sense it through Chris? Was it able to pick up the stress? Or was it peacefully oblivious to it all?

It was amazing to think that in four months their baby would be born. In four months they were going to be parents...

And with peaceful thoughts of holding the baby in his arms, Wyatt fell into a deep, dream free sleep.

* * *

Chris snapped his eyes open and gazed blearily at the ceiling above him. It took him a moment to remember why the ceiling was different from the one he was used to seeing when he woke but then the memories rushed back and he slowly sat up. 

Wyatt wasn't in the bed beside him and Chris wondered where he was as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Probably talking to their grandpa.

Chris slowly wrapped his arms around his swollen abdomen and bent forward slightly, letting his bangs fall into his eyes. He really needed a hair cut.

The nightmares were still playing on his mind. All of them had various outcomes but all of them had included his parents. Probably the worst one hadn't been the one where they tried to kill him, but rather the one where Piper had told him that he'd fail as a parent.

Not like he should care what she thought. But still, the comment played on his mind. It wasn't as if he'd never thought about it himself. Because no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he and Wyatt were still kids themselves. How the hell were they supposed to raise one?

A soft knock on the door caught his attention and he looked up.

"Come in." He called, his voice slightly croaky.

The door opened and Victor poked his head into the room.

"Hey kiddo." He said with a smile when he saw Chris awake and sitting up.

"Hey grandpa." Chris replied softly.

Victor stepped into the room and kicked the door gently shut as he tried not to spill the cup of decaf tea he was carrying. He took a good look at his youngest grandson and frowned.

He looked exhausted for a start but the thing that stood out the most was the bruise that had been left when Leo had hit him. It had turned a purple-blue colour, almost on the verge of black, and ran underneath his eye. Leo had obviously hit him hard.

"I brought you some tea." Victor said after a beat, trying to ignore it and keep his voice light.

"Thanks." Chris said s Victor pressed the hot cup into his hands.

He looked down into the cup and let the heat from it wash over his face. He wasn't really in the mood for tea right now but despite this, he took a tentative sip. Afterwards he set the cup down on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching as Chris wrapped his arms around his stomach again, almost in a protective manner. Victor remembered Wyatt mentioning he was having nightmares which was probably why he looked so tired.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Where's Wyatt?" he asked looking up at Victor. It felt strange not having Wyatt with him when he felt like this and he didn't like it.

"He went for a walk. He needed some air." Victor explained. He didn't mention his earlier conversation with his eldest grandson.

"Okay." Chris said quietly, looking away from his grandfather again.

There was a moment of silence as Victor watched Chris picking a loose thread on the quilt.

"I should probably call your parents and let them know you're here." He said.

"Why?" Chris asked instantly, looking up.

"In case they're worried."

"They won't be." Chris replied, looking down again.

Victor didn't say anything for a moment. The whole thing baffled him. As far as he knew, Piper and Leo had always been wonderful, caring parents who'd do anything for their children. Leo had made sure he was there for Chris this time round which had put him farther into Victor's good books as far as he was concerned. But now... for them to completely disown their sons, to be so cold and heartless... And for Leo to hit Chris, especially knowing he was five months pregnant... Well that had put him right back into Victor's bad books again.

"Well we'll need to get some of your things from there anyway. You and Wyatt can't keep wearing the same clothes." Victor said.

Chris swallowed and tightening his hold around his stomach. He looked completely disheartened by the statement.

"You don't need to talk to them. I'll go for you." Victor said quickly, not wanting to upset him.

It was a good idea; it would give him a chance to let rip at them.

"I don't want them to know we're here." Chris said quietly.

"Why?" Victor asked with a frown.

"Because they'll want you to make us leave. And we don't have anywhere else to go." Chris explained, his eyes filling with tears and his voice catching slightly.

"Hey." Victor said gently, putting one arm around his youngest grandson's shoulders. "You two are staying here for as long as you need to and no-one, especially those parents of yours, can convince me otherwise okay?"

"But-

"No, no buts. I can be pretty strong minded when I want to be so don't you worry. You're not going anywhere." Victor insisted, and he gave Chris a gentle squeeze.

There was a moment's silence before Chris broke it again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sounding sincerely apologetic.

Victor frowned, confused.

"For what?"

"For all of this." Chris said simply, his eyes welling with tears again.

"Hey, look at me," Victor began, using his hand to tilt Chris's face so he could look him in the eyes. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for. If anyone should be sorry it should be those bloody parents of yours. You had no choice but to come here, and you know what? I'm glad you did. Because I want you here."

"Why?" Chris croaked. "Two teenagers and a baby in four months; why the hell would you want that here?"

Victor smiled. "Because you're family and I love you. Do I really need a better reason?"

The corners of Chris's mouth quirked upwards slightly but didn't quite manage to form a smile.

"Now come on, drink up your tea and I'll make you some breakfast." Victor said giving him another squeeze before releasing him and standing up.

"You, cook?" Chris quipped, raising one eyebrow. "I wouldn't want you to burn down your kitchen."

"Hey, cheek! For your information I'm an expert at TV dinners." Victor said with a smile which widened when he saw Chris smile back at him. It was good to see him smile after all that'd happened.

"Well in that case, I'll let you risk it." Chris said.

Victor shot him a grin and turned to leave again.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?" Victor said, turning around again.

"You won't tell them will you? That we're here, I mean." Chris asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Not if you don't want me to." Victor replied gently.

Chris smiled faintly. "Thanks."

Victor turned to leave again.

"And grandpa?"

Victor suppressed a smile as he stopped and turned around yet again.

"Yes Chris?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem kiddo." Victor replied, giving him a gentle smile and closing the door behind him, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Ok I'll admit, not the most exciting chapter, but it was necessary! And I can promise, the next chapter is gonna be pretty angsty...MUHAHAHA!

Please review! If you do I'll...mow your lawn! (if you pay for my plane journey of course) ;-)


	20. Arguments and Disaster

A/N Hey hey! Another update for ya'll! The last chapter was pretty boring but I PROMISE, this one is better! Thanks to evryone that reviewed, a special big thanks to Long-Live-Christopher (as always) and I hope you all like this one!

* * *

Four months to go.

That was it.

_Four months._

The realisation had hit Chris quite suddenly when he'd woken that morning. An icy cold panic that seeped right through his body, from his head to his toes. In four months the baby that was currently nestled in his stomach was going to be born and that very thought scared the living day lights out of him. Instead of just the two of them, there was going to be three. Their own little family unit.

Chris swallowed the panic that was creeping up his throat and slowly sat down at the small kitchen table with one hand on his stomach. Victor was whistling along to a song playing on the radio as he busied himself trying to make scrambled eggs. He shook some pepper into the eggs with an exaggerated gesture and gave them a stir, now singing.

"Nearly ready!" he called cheerfully.

"K..." Chris replied absently, fiddling with his fingers in a nervous, agitated way.

They were no where near ready for the baby yet. They hadn't bought _any_thing. No crib, no changing mat, no clothes or nappies or bottles. Nothing.

And there was only four months to go.

"Sorry grandpa but I'm not that hungry." Chris mumbled weakly, putting both hands on is stomach as it started churning uncomfortably.

"Huh?" Grandpa asked, confused, looking up from stirring the eggs at the cooker. "But just a half hour ago, you were saying how hungry you were."

"Yeah, I know." Chris said, standing up. "But I just... I need to be on my own for a minute."

He sidled past his confused grandfather and hurried to the bathroom, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. Once inside the confinements of the four tiled walls, he locked the door and spun around, being violently sick into the toilet. When the retching stopped, he sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Wyatt was out again, clearing his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and Chris had no idea where he went, though he had a sneaking suspicion that it was a certain place a bit further down that the underground railway.

But then, what was better at releasing anger than vanquishing some big gnarly beasts?

Even so, Chris worried about him. And he was angry. What if something happened to him and he got seriously hurt, or worse? Then Chris would by left by himself to raise the baby, trying to deal with the death of the love of his life at the same time...

Chris shook his head and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes until the pressure hurt and he could see stars against the darkness of his closed eyelids. Nothing was going to happen to Wyatt. He was the most powerful witch in the universe for god's sake! He wasn't going anywhere...

"Wyatt!" Chris called tearfully.

He waited for the cloud of orbs to appear in front of him. For Wyatt to appear and hold him and wipe away his tears and tell him everything was going to be okay, like he always did.

But he was just met with an empty space.

The tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping on to his t-shirt. He was being stupid, he knew that. Wyatt was most likely in the underworld and wouldn't be able to hear him. But still, why the hell was he in the underworld when Chris and the baby needed him up here?

"Wyatt." Chris tried again, this time his voce barely more than a whisper and when Wyatt still didn't show, he started sobbing.

Wyatt taking a merry old vanquishing trip down in the underworld was the least of his worries though. He really should be instead focusing his energy on the baby situation.

They'd been staying with their grandfather a week and two days now and Chris's estimated due date felt like a great big black hole threatening to suck them in. They had no money, no proper stable environment to raise the child and more importantly _nothing _to look after it. Not even a pacifier.

Shaking, Chris brought his knees up as close to his chest as he could get them (his stomach kind of got in the way) and wrapped his arms around them. He bent his head down so his forehead was resting, and continued to sob as quietly as he could.

Everything was such a mess. This time last year they were happy, with their biggest worry making sure they didn't get caught making out in the kitchen. The weight on their shoulders now however, was almost unbearable. It felt as if any minute now it was all just going to collapse on top of them, trapping them with no space to breath.

The soft, yet slightly frantic knocking on the door snapped Chris out of his stressful thoughts and he looked at the slab of pine, his eyes red and his face slightly blotchy.

"Chris, are you alright?" Victor called worriedly.

"Yeah." Chris called back, trying to keep his voice light as he hurriedly wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, I'm just coming out." Chris cleared his throat and stood up. He quickly splashed his face with water and dried it before opening the door, revealing a very worried looking Victor.

Victor took one look at him and instantly knew he in fact _wasn't _fine.

"Oh Chris." He said sympathetically, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chris mumbled, his voice wobbling a bit as he tried not to cry again.

Victor didn't press the matter and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Wyatt will be back soon." He said gently, assuming the reason Chris had been crying was because he missed him. That had only been part of it though.

"I know." Chris whispered and he forced a small smile on to his face. "I'm fine, really."

Victor rubbed his back. "Well come have some breakfast then."

"But I-

"I don't want to hear it. You need to eat something, if not for yourself then for my great grandchild alright?" Victor insisted.

Chris couldn't help but smile slightly at Victor's protectiveness.

"Okay grandpa." He said, admitting defeat, and allowed himself to be steered to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Alright, I made your favourite breakfast; scrambled eggs and bacon." Victor said cheerfully, starting to plate up a generous portion.

Chris nearly retched again. "Uh grandpa? Mind if I miss out on the bacon?" he asked weakly, rubbing his now churning stomach.

Victor stopped before he added bacon to the plate. "Oh, yeah sure."

He walked over with the plate of scrambled eggs and placed it in front of Chris who looked at it in surprise.

"Wow, it actually looks edible." He said and smiled when Victor shot him a playful glare.

Chris ate a forkful and looked up at Victor who was watching for his reaction.

"It's good." Chris admitted in surprise. "But have you got any chocolate syrup?"

Victor stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Why?"

"So I can put it on the eggs." Chris replied as if he was stupid.

Victor stared at him for another moment before slowly getting the bottle of chocolate syrup out of the cupboard and handing it to his youngest grandson, a look of pure disbelief on his face. He raised his eyebrows as Chris slathered the sauce onto the eggs and spooned a heaped forkful into his mouth, chewing happily.

Victor looked down at his own plate of scrambled eggs and slowly put it on the counter. No way was he eating it now after seeing that.

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Victor sighed sleepily, sinking into his recliner. One o'clock in the afternoon; the _perfect _time for a midday Sunday snooze. Chris was in his room resting and Victor had nothing better to do. Besides, he was dog tired. He hadn't been sleeping properly the whole week since his mind had been constantly buzzing. But for now, it seemed to be taking a nice break. 

He could just feel himself drifting off, the very edge of sleep so very close, when there was a knocking on the front door.

Victor groaned, and blearily opened his eyes. _Why now?!_

He pushed himself up and grudgingly made his way the door. If it was some salesman trying to sell a vacuum cleaner then he sweared to God, he was going to give him what for. Victor grasped the handle and pulled the door open, ready to slam it shut in the face of the poor sap just trying to make some money.

So as you can imagine, he was very surprised to see it wasn't a salesman at the door, but rather his daughters with their husbands and his eight granddaughters.

He stared at them, so shocked that Piper and Leo particularly were standing there when their youngest son was asleep in the spare room, that he barely registered them all saying their hello's cheerfully and his granddaughters gleefully hugging his legs.

"Dad, are you okay?" Piper asked, her voice laced with concern.

Victor shifted his gaze to his eldest daughter, staring at her as if she was an alien from a distant planet.

Was she for real? Why was she pretending? What the hell was going on?!

"What are you all doing here?" he blurted out.

"We come visit you every second Sunday, remember?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, yeah but..." Victor trailed off, not sure what to say. 'You kicked Chris and Wyatt out of their home, why the hell should I let you in mine?'? No, he couldn't say that...yet.

"So are you gonna let us in or are we just gonna chat here?" Paige joked and without uttering a word, Victor slowly stepped aside to let them all in.

He watched them, sitting down, talking and joking with one another, and he shook his head. This was so surreal. They were acting as if nothing had changed. Didn't the eight girls notice their two cousins weren't staying with them anymore? Did they know what truly happened? Did Coop and Henry?

'They must do.' Victor thought. 'They would have asked where the boys were.'

And Piper and Leo...what the hell was going through their fucked up minds?! They were sitting there, all smiles, talking to the rest of their family as if Chris and Wyatt had never existed in their little world. It made Victor feel sick.

"Anyone want a drink?" he called, trying to suppress his anger at his family.

"Yeah please dad." Piper called back, the others too agreeing. Victor shot daggers at them from the small kitchen.

After passing out the drinks, Victor cast a nervous glance at the door of the spare bedroom. This was _not _good. Chris really didn't need this stress right now.

Victor sat down in his recliner; a spot everyone knew was reserved only for him, and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, where are the boys?" he asked casually, to see the reaction. To hear if he was going to be told the truth.

He watched the six adults before him cast small, quick glances at one another; Phoebe and Paige both looking extremely interested in their drinks, Coop and Henry suddenly becoming immersed in a very in depth, quiet talk about football and Piper and Leo shifting uncomfortably.

"They're, um, doing stuff with friends." Piper replied, her voice light. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her gaze on her father who was now looking at her in disbelief.

"Too old to be visiting their old grandpa now, eh?" Victor tried to joke, after swallowing the lump in is throat, but just saying it made him feel sick. He wanting nothing more than to bang all their heads together and scream at them.

"Well it's been planned for a while. They send their love though." Leo said.

Victor shifted his gaze to his brother-in-law. That bastard... How the hell could he sit there, going along with this lie? He hit his own child, when he was five months pregnant no less, and there he was sitting there, acting the angel he was _supposed _to be. Well Victor knew better.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see them another time then." He forced out.

The only reason he wasn't shouting and swearing at them by now was because he was trying desperately to keep the promise he'd made to Chris.

"_Please don't tell them..."_ Chris's voice rang in his head.

In the past nine days, Victor had given Wyatt some money so he could buy some clothes for himself and Chris, along with two toothbrushes and other bits and pieces. It had been an easier option than going to the manor.

Now though, Victor wanted nothing more than to _really _tell these people what he thinking. God, it was so hard for him play the loving father right now.

And that's when everything was turned upside down. In those five seconds it took for Victor to start fighting the little voice in his head, the door of the spare bedroom opened and Chris stepped out. And judging by his reaction, he had been completely oblivious that his family were sitting in the living room.

His eyes went wide and he stopped suddenly, his body going rigid. Victor leapt up from his recliner. He wasn't sure what he was thinking; maybe try and hide Chris from view? It was a ridiculously crazy thought but he wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment.

They'd already saw him. They'd turned their heads as soon as they heard the door opening and now six adults all had similar looks; mouths open and eyes wide in shock.

The cousins however, broke out of their shock far faster than anyone else.

"Chris!" One of the eldest squealed in delight and she ran forwards, flinging her arms round her cousin tightly. Her sisters and four cousins followed suit, too happy to see Chris that they didn't realise that there were some people who were nowhere near as pleased.

"What is _he _doing here?!" Piper snapped, jumping to her feet with Leo doing the same thing beside her.

"Uh girls!" Henry called nervously, getting up from his seat and pulling Coop up with him. "Let's go to the park eh?"

"Is Chris coming too?" his youngest asked.

"Um, no." Henry replied casting a glance at Piper ad Leo who were glaring at Victor, waiting for an answer. "But let's go. Now."

The girls reluctantly let go of their cousin, waving sadly and blowing him kisses as they were hurriedly led out the door by Henry and Coop. Chris still stood in shock, his eyes darting from his parents, to his aunts and to his grandpa.

"Well?" Piper pressed sharply. The silence surrounding the questions was heavy and icy.

Victor stood to his full height and glared back at his eldest daughter.

"Chris and Wyatt are staying with me." He replied, his tone equally sharp.

He looked at Chris who had now had mixed emotions radiating from him. Anger and fear were the most prominent written across his face.

"They've told you everything have they?" Leo asked, casting a glare at Chris.

"Yes, they have. But unlike you two, I don't plan on kicking them out into the streets." Victor replied.

"Well it's disgusting what they're doing! But I see they've done a good job at twisting your arm haven't they?" Piper snarled.

"They've told me the truth and nothing but. I see no reason not to let them stay here." Victor said, keeping his voice firm and cold.

"No reason?! Apart from sleeping with one another you mean?! It's disgusting!" Piper snapped, her voice getting louder by the minute. Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other, obviously wishing they'd gone with their husbands and kids.

"That doesn't matter. They're my grandkids, that's all I need to want to help them."

"Exactly! They're related! What they're doing is wrong! And that damn baby Chris's carrying..." Piper trailed off in disgust.

"Is my great grandchild." Victor finished after seeing Chris clench his fists. "Which means I'm going to help them no matter what you say to me!"

"All that extra money you're using to keep them here," Leo shook his head. "You should be saving up for Chris to get an abortion!"

Victor's mouth dropped open in shock. How could Leo say such an awful thing?! But before he could say anything, Chris beat him to it.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm not having an abortion?!" he all but screamed at his father, his eyes flashing angrily.

Piper and Leo snapped their heads in his direction, having almost forgotten he was standing there.

"Getting rid of that baby would be best for everyone! This is tearing our family apart!" Leo retorted sharply, his own temper getting the better of him.

"Only because you're letting it!" Chris exclaimed. "If you at least _tried _to accept it then maybe-

"Accept it?!" Piper practically shrieked and her sisters winced. "How the hell are we supposed to accept something like this?!"

"Grandpa did!"

Piper laughed. "Yeah but what'd you do? Give him a little sob story?" she shook her head. "You two make me sick."

"Yeah? Well I don't really care what a bitch like you thinks." Chris bit back.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Leo snarled.

"Or what? You gonna hit me again?" Chris asked coldly.

Victor was sure he saw a flash of guilt in Leo's eyes when he glanced at Chris's bruise but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone again.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to bite back with some snide remark, but he was interrupted by a cloud of orbs appearing.

Wyatt formed and blinked in surprise when he saw his parents and aunts in the living room. Then his eyes went hard and he eyed them coldly.

'Fantastic.' Victor thought despairingly. This was really not good.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wyatt asked sharply.

He looked over at Chris who was glaring at Leo, with his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

"We were visiting if you must know. A visit which was ruined when we found out that you two were here." Piper sniped.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Wyatt replied sarcastically."But we live here now so if you don't mind leaving..."

He said it calmly, but Chris could tell it wouldn't take much to set him off. The anger was bubbling under he surface, threatening to boil over.

"What, so you can continue playing happy families?" Piper retorted, one eyebrow raised. "The two of you are sick."

"Oh go screw yourself!" Wyatt snapped angrily. That didn't take long. "I don't give a fuck what your opinion about us is! We don't need you anymore so why don't you do us a favour and get the fuck out of here!"

Victor looked at his eldest grandson in amazement. He knew Wyatt had a bit of a temper when he was riled up but he never thought in a million years he'd hear him talk like that to his parents. But they _did _deserve it.

'Good on you kid.' He thought.

Piper and Leo however, didn't have the same thought. They both stood to their full height (which for Piper, wasn't that high) and glared angrily at Wyatt, outraged that they'd been spoken to like that by one of their children.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that, you insolent brat!" Leo snarled, clearly _very _angry.

"She's no mother of mine!" Wyatt half-shouted back. "And you, you're as much a father as I am a mortal!"

"Who'd want to be parents to you two now anyway?! You've disgraced this family with this-this sordid affair of yours! What the hell were you thinking?!"

The rest of the people in the room watched this heated exchange, not even attempting to step in. Even Piper was silent. The aunts obviously felt very uncomfortable and had gripped each other's hand worriedly.

Chris swallowed, tightening his hold around his stomach. He felt slightly dizzy, and the edges of his vision were starting to blur. He blinked a couple of times to try and ease the blurriness away.

"That I love Chris more than anything, that's what! You'd think you two would understand the whole forbidden love thing!"

"That's completely and utterly different!" Leo shouted, his voice rising by the minute. "For one thing, we're not related!"

"So what?! You can't help who you fall in love with! It's not as if it's on a switch!" Wyatt shouted back.

"You could have stopped yourself from acting on your damn feelings though!"

"Don't you think I didn't try?! Because I did! But you know what, I loved Chris so much that I couldn't think straight anymore and I didn't see the point in trying to push my feelings for him away all the time!"

He looked at Chris, his eyes softening. Chris smiled slightly back at him, struggling to see him clearly, and Wyatt looked back at Leo as he tore into him again.

"Yeah and look at the consequences! You've messed up the family and gotten your brother pregnant!" Leo shouted.

Chris winced, his head spinning, his vision darkening slightly.

"Yeah and it's the best thing that's happened these past few years!"

"The best thing that's happened?! How the hell can it be?!"

"Because, A we're away from you, and B we're having a baby."

"That fucking baby! It shouldn't even be allowed to be born!"

His head snapped back and he stumbled on is feet as Wyatt's fist connected with his jaw. A metallic tasting liquid filled his mouth and he covered it with his hands. Piper gasped along with her sisters. Victor's eyes widened in shock.

"Leo?" Piper tried to see the total damage that had been inflicted. She turned her fiery glare on to Wyatt. "How _dare _you!"

The spinning was getting worse, everything getting darker...and darker...

"How dare he! He has no right to talk about our baby like that!" Wyatt shouted back at her.

Phoebe stood up, trying her best to be a calming influence.

"Okay I think it'd all be best if we all just calm do-

She was cut off however by a chorus of "Shut up Phoebe!"

Victor stepped forward this time as Piper and Wyatt started shouting at each other again.

"Alright that's enough, both of you!" he yelled over their raised voices, a sentence he remembered using many times when Chris and Wyatt were little boys and bickering with each other.

"And you!" Piper exclaimed, turning her anger towards Victor. "You're just as bad, taking them in!"

And Victor found himself being pulled into the argument too.

Chris stood back, feeling as if he _should _be joining in to help Wyatt, but the spinning was so severe that he could barely think straight, the room getting so dark he could barely see.

He wished they'd stop.

Then suddenly everything just seemed to go in slow motion. He could barely hear them anymore...

And then he felt himself falling, the ground getting closer and closer...before the darkness swallowed him whole...

They were all shouting now. Piper and Leo were shouting at Victor and Wyatt, those two were shouting back at them and Phoebe was shouting at everyone, trying to get them to calm down.

None of them noticed the thud of Chris's body hitting floor.

Not until Paige gasped and pointed. She would have went unnoticed if Wyatt hadn't seen Chris out of the corner of his eye and he immediately broke of mid-sentence and snapped his head in his direction.

"Chris?!" he called worriedly, practically shoving his father out the way so he could run over to where Chris lay emotionless.

Victor watched, his eyes wide and a million and one thoughts rushing through his head. He watched as Wyatt dropped to his knees beside his baby brother and turning him over on to his back.

"Chris?" Wyatt said frantically, giving Chris a small shake to try and rouse him.

He didn't wake up.

"Oh my god." Wyatt whispered, panicky. He gathered Chris in his arms so that the upper part of his body was off the floor and held him close to his chest.

"Come on baby, wake up." He said frantically into Chris's ear, his breath hitching, and he gave him another small shake.

Victor tore his eyes away from them quickly and looked at Piper and Leo.

"I think you need to leave." He said firmly, trying to hide the waver in his voice. Was Chris okay?

They were looking their youngest son lying on the floor and unless Victor was mistaken, he was sure he could see a hint of worry in their eyes.

Piper looked her father and took a deep breath in. Victor half expected her to start yelling again but instead she slowly let out the breath and nodded.

"Fine." She said quietly, casting one more glance at Wyatt who was whispering to Chris, urging him to open his eyes.

She slung her handbag over her shoulder and walked swiftly to the door, her sisters following behind her (looking at Chris worriedly at the same time) and Leo who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to try and get rid of the blood.

Once the door was clicked shut, Victor half ran over to his grandsons and bent down beside Wyatt.

"He's not waking up!" Wyatt burst out.

He was scared. Victor could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

Victor swallowed the lump in his throat. He needed to take charge of this.

"Okay, come on." He said quickly and firmly, standing up. "We're taking him to the hospital."

Wyatt nodded wordlessly and put his other arm around the back of Chris's knees. He stood up, carrying Chris in his arms. Chris's head lolled against his chest, his face pale, making the bruise stand out even more prominently.

Victor put his hand on Wyatt's arm and getting the hint, Wyatt orbed them out, praying constantly in is mind.

_Please let him be okay, please let him be okay, please let him be okay..._

* * *

Muhahaha!! Wanna see what happens to Chris? Then review!! -smiles evilly- 


	21. Fighting Their Corner

A/N Am I in trouble? -looks fearfully at readers- Now, now, let's put down the pitch foks and be rational. I know it's been ages and there's no excuse, except writers block! But you all know how much of a nightmare that is don't you? Right? -clears throat- Well anyway! I know it was horrible to keeping you waiting about Chris and the baby but it's here now so know need to feel that urge to strangle me anymore!

BIG huge thanks to LLC (as forever always) for helping to write this chapter and keeping me awake till 2:40am to finish it! And of course, to all you lovely, loyal readers and reviewers!

Now let's get on with it!

* * *

Being nearly 6 months pregnant, Chris was getting accustomed to waking up with more than a few aches and pains. But his yet-to-be-born baby didn't account for the all-over throbbing he felt, from his temples down through his shoulders, his back, hell, even his legs hurt...he groaned softly, still half asleep and reached over to his left to find Wyatt. But instead of finding a handful of Wyatt's worn t-shirt, his hand knocked against something smooth and cold, like metal... 

"Chris?" he heard someone say, sounding like they were whispering from across a large room. It sounded like Wyatt...

"Chris, hey baby, wake up..." he called again, and Chris knew it was Wyatt (no one else called him 'baby').

He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, his head still pounding, then opened them, expecting to wake up to their bedroom at grandpa's; but he was sorely mistaken. The stark white walls and florescent lights told him immediately that he was NOT home. Blinking to clear his eyes, he looked around, trying to get himself orientated, and it only took about 2 seconds to realize where he was.

"Chris? Hey, sweetie," came Wyatt's uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Wyatt?" Chris clarified, his voice coming out as a croak. "What the hell...?"

"Shhh," Wyatt said, stroking the back of Chris's hand with his thumb. "Just calm down; you don't need to get worked up right now,"

"Worked up about what?" Chris insisted, trying to figure things out. "Wyatt, what happened? Why am I here?" he paused for only a moment, a sick realization causing his stomach to churn. "Wyatt, the baby? is the baby ok?! Is-"

"Chris, just calm down!" Wyatt nearly begged, and Chris then noticed how pale he looked, how worried. His eyes were red, his cheek slightly wet, as if he'd been crying.

"Chris, the baby's just fine. See?" and he leaned across Chris's bed and pointed to something on a monitor on Chris's side; a small blinking light and some numbers. "That's the baby's heartbeat; it's perfectly fine."

Chris stared at the little digital numbers, glowing faintly yellow for a long moment, then turned back to Wyatt. "Wyatt, what the hell happened?"

Just as Wyatt began to gather his thoughts to explain, the curtain around Chris's bed began to ruffle and was pulled back; a woman in her forties stepped through, smiling cheerily at Chris. It was that over-bright smile, and not the clipboard and pocket-clip ID that immediately screamed 'doctor' to Chris.

"Hello Miss Halliwell! It's good to see you awake." she said, and Chris did a double take.

"'MISS Halliwell?!' what the..." But Wyatt gave him a VERY pointed Look, and he was quiet. The woman extended her hand, introducing herself as Dr. Macmillan.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, while making a few notes on Chris's chart.

"Erm, I'm fine...but what happened?" he asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Dr. Macmillan slipped through a couple pages, made another note, and turned to answer.

"Well, according to your boyfriend, you fainted during an argument with your parents," she began. "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Chris couldn't help but smile, thinking, okay, I'm 15, pregnant, a boy, and got kicked out of my house.

"Some, I guess," he answered offhandedly, but he could tell she already knew better. Wyatt probably talked to her before he woke up.

"Well, it's understandable to have a lot on you plate right now, which could explain your condition; you have a moderate case of hypertension."

"Hyper...wait, isn't that just high blood pressure?" Chris asked, shaking his head, thinking, 'Is THAT what all this damn fuss is about?'

Dr. Macmillan nodded slowly, before answering, "I wouldn't say it's "just" high blood pressure. Being in your condition, stress, overexertion and high blood pressure are very dangerous to you and your baby," she explained.

She then noticed Chris's look of renewed panic, and his hands going to his belly, before, assuring him, "Miss Halliwell, the baby is fine; its heartbeat is strong. We're going to do an ultrasound, just to be sure, but everything so far is normal. But," her tone changed slightly. "You're going to have to make some changes if you want to keep things that way."

"Like what?" Wyatt asked, still holding Chris's hand lovingly in his own.

"Well, as outrageous as it may sound, you need to cut as much stress out of your life as you can. I know it's easier said than done, but...it's important you try. And you need to try and take it easy. Get enough sleep, relax."

Chris kept his head down, looking at his stomach, his blue hospital gown barely large enough to fit across it, though it sagged off his shoulders. He nodded slightly, already wondering how the hell he was going to be able to "relax" when there was so much to do. Dr. Macmillan spoke to Wyatt a moment longer, and left. The two sat quietly for a moment, Chris studying his stomach, Wyatt studying Chris. Then, saying nothing, Wyatt nudged Chris over gently and crawled next to him, barely fitting his large frame on the narrow bed. He kissed Chris gently on the forehead, one hand resting over his on his stomach.

"Chris, stop worrying." he said. "The doctor said you need to stop stressing, so stop!" and Chris couldn't help but smile slightly as he nuzzled up close to Wyatt, who continued to lay soft kisses in Chris's hair.

"Just answer me one thing, Wyatt," he said, keeping his voice exaggeratedly light. "Why did the doctor call me "Miss?""

"Er...Wyatt muttered, his cheeks flushing."Well, I couldn't exactly bring you almost 6 months pregnant as a boy now, could I?" he defended.

Chris smiled, sweetly, very un-Chris like and said, "I looks like a girl right now, don't I?" still smiling.

"O-only to other people," Wyatt explained. "You'll look like you to me and grandpa..." to Chris's, 'I am sore, hormonal, and going to kick your ass,' look, Wyatt tried one more tactic; "If it's any consolation, you're a very pretty girl..."

* * *

A different doctor pulled back the curtain of Chris's bed, wheeling the ultrasound machine behind her. She smiled cheerfully at the couple, positioning the machine beside the bed. 

"Hello there Miss Halliwell, I'm Dr. Drysdale. I'm a resident OB/GYN and I'm here to do an ultrasound to check up on your baby." She explained as she turned on the machine.

Wyatt was back in the chair beside the bed, holding Chris's hand. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side, beside the machine.

"If you'd like to pull your gown up, and we'll take a look." She said with a smile.

Chris did as he was told and pulled the gown up so his stomach was showing. He was covered waist down by the covers.

Dr. Drysdale got a tube of gel in her hand and popped the cap open. "This might be a little cold."

She poured a dollop of the gel on to his stomach, just above his naval, and picked up the transducer from the machine.

"Ok, here we go." She said and she placed the ultrasound transducer on to the gel and moved it back and forth.

It took her several minutes to get the image she was looking for, but when she did she smiled. Wyatt and Chris followed her gaze.

"Ah, there we are." She said brightly, and she pointed.

Wyatt and Chris looked at the screen intently, identical looks on their faces. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open slightly; there on the screen was their baby.

"There's its head, and an arm." Said Dr. Drsdale, pointing at each body part in turn. "Oh and there's its legs."

Chris smiled slightly in awe when the baby raised his arm, putting a tiny thumb in its mouth. Subconsciously his hand drifted down to the side of his stomach where there was no gel. He couldn't believe that he was now seeing the baby that he'd been carrying for six months. After all the shit of at the time of not really _wanting _the baby and then falling out with Wyatt, and being kicked out by their parents; now it just seemed worth it to see that. Seeing the baby moving, just made it just seem more real...

Breaking his gaze for a moment, he looked at Wyatt. Wyatt was smiling broadly at the screen, his eyes taking in every detail of the gray image.

The doctor studied the image, looking at stats and checking the baby's over all health.

"Hold your breath for me Chris." She said distractedly, keeping her eyes on the baby, as she kept moving the transducer.

Chris did so, slightly confused, and after a moment the doctor nodded.

"Okay, that's fine." She said, and Chris let the breath out.

"Everything looks fine to me..." the doctor then mused. She took her eyes of the screen and looked at the young couple.

"Do you want to know the gender?" she asked.

"You can tell?" Chris asked, his eyes now back on the screen so he could take in every feature.

"Yes, if you want to know."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other. Chris could tell by the look on Wyatt's face that he was dying to know.

"Yeah, tell us." He replied, looking back at the Doctor.

Dr. Drysdale smiled. "Well congratulations. You're having a boy."

Chris and Wyatt's eyes widened slightly and they looked at the screen again.

"We're having a boy..." Wyatt said in awe, and he broke into a huge grin.

"We're having a boy!" he repeated excitedly to Chris.

"I heard." Chris replied, smiling up at him.

"Would you like a picture?" Dr. Drysdale asked, though she already knew what the answer would be.

"Yeah!" Wyatt instantly replied.

The doctor froze the image and whilst she busied herself, Chris looked at the frozen again. It was so surreal to think that the baby on the screen was the one nestled in his stomach. Wyatt was in awe too, still staring at the screen intently.

Once he was cleaned up and the picture had been printed, Dr. Macmillan handed it to them with a smile. Wyatt took it eagerly and he held it so they'd both be able to see it.

"Your baby's very healthy. Congratulations on having a boy." Said the doctor, and with another smile she wheeled the ultrasound machine out.

"We'll be able to buy stuff in blue now!" Wyatt said excitedly, looking at the picture.

"Yeah..." the smile slowly vanished from Chris's face. "Um, about that..."

Wyatt tore his eyes away from the picture and looked at his little brother.

"We don't have any money to buy anything." said Chris, voicing his fears for the first time. "And I'm getting really worried because this baby is going to come and we're not going to have anything and-

"Hey, hey." Wyatt cut in, putting a finger against Chris's lips to stop him. "Don't panic. As soon as you're out of here and settled, I'm going to go look for job and we can save up to buy things."

"But we don't have time to save! This baby is coming in four months!- oh god...the baby's coming in four months..." Chris trailed off, having suddenly remembered again. "That's not long, that's only sixteen weeks! We-

"Chris!" Wyatt cut in again, beginning to stroke Chris's hair. "Calm down. We'll manage."

Chris looked at him for a moment, before letting out a deep breath.

"I'm scared." he said quietly.

Wyatt smiled kindly. "I'm scared too. But we've got each other."

Chris nodded, and Wyatt kissed his forehead gently as he put on hand on his stomach.

* * *

Piper clattered about noisily in the kitchen as she washed the dishes and pots. She was making more noise than was probably necessary, but she was stressed. And when she was stressed, she washed dishes. 

Phoebe and Paige cautiously entered the kitchen. They glanced at each other and Phoebe nodded her head at Piper. But Paige shook her own head and nudged her. Phoebe glared at her, and looked at Piper's back again. She gingerly took another step towards her older sister and cleared her throat.

"Um, Piper?" she cautioned.

"Yes?" Piper replied, her voice sounded tense. She always sounded tense lately.

"Is it alright if Paige and I talk to you?" Phoebe asked.

Piper took her hands out of the warm, soapy water and grabbed the hand towel that was sitting on the counter. She slowly turned around, drying her hands.

"About what?" she queried, though she already had a fair idea. She leant back against the counter and watched her sisters.

"Well, uh, we wanted to talk to you about..Wyatt and Chris..." Phoebe said slowly, and they both tensed as if expecting Piper to explode.

Instead, she eyed them angrily. "Why do you want to talk about them?"

Phoebe glanced at Paige nervously, and looked back at Piper. "Um, well because it's a bit of a big issue don't you think?"

Piper turned around again, continuing to do the dishes again. "Nope."

"Ok, well we do." Phoebe pressed, and she pulled Paige with her as she walked closer to her older sister. "This is a HUGE deal and we want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to be said." Piper said coldly. "If they want to live like that then fine, but they'll burn in hell for it."

"But-

"No buts Phoebe. That's what I think, and I'm not going to change my mind."

Phoebe's shoulders sagged and she looked helplessly at Paige, who just shrugged.

"Fine." Phoebe sighed. "We'll talk later."

She pulled Paige out of the kitchen with her, and they walked into the foyer, both of the looking thoroughly disappointed. Coop and Henry were standing by the stairs, waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Henry asked, and the sisters sadly shook their heads.

"Nope. It was like trying to get blood out a stone." Phoebe said, frustrated.

"Maybe you should try again." Coop suggested, but Paige shook her head.

"You didn't see her. She did NOT want to talk about them." she said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be trying to interfere anyway." said Phoebe glumly. "They're their parents after all."

Coop cleared his throat and looked to the side, not saying anything. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Something you want to say Coop?" she asked.

Coop looked up, and swallowed. "Well...I think that just because Piper and Leo are their parents, doesn't mean they're right."

At Phoebe's raised eyebrows he elaborated. "Phoebe, I'm a cupid. I can sense love from anyone, and I can tell you for a fact that Wyatt and Chris are deeply in love with one another. And in my line of work, I know that you can't help who you fall in love with."

"But they ARE related..." Paige pointed out.

"Well, haven't you guys ever thought that maybe they're meant to be together? Phoebe, I know that you believe that everything happens for a reason." Coop said.

"He's got a point." said Henry.

"And if you're dad can accept them...why not us too?"

"Amen to that." Henry said with a grin.

Phoebe looked at her husband thoughtfully, and with a smile Coop added; "Look at it this way; you'll have a new baby to gush over."

Phoebe couldn't help but smile back and she nodded. "You're right."

"Should we try again then?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded and linked arms with her, marching back to the kitchen with a new found determination. They both took a deep breath before entering, still as nervous as they had been the first time but feeling slightly better about it.

"Piper, we want to talk about Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe said firmly to her sister, who was busy putting cutlery into a drawer.

"We've already has this discussion Phoebe. I don't want to talk about them." Piper said dismissively.

"Well we do, and you're going to. This situation is out of hand, and it's affecting the whole household." Phoebe pressed, and she and Paige sat down stubbornly on the stools at the marble island.

"Then you should be taking them up on it, not me. After all, THEY were the ones that tore this family apart."

"Actually it's just you and Leo that think that, because we agree with Victor!" said Paige, ignoring the warning look Phoebe was giving her.

Piper slowly turned to look at them. "Excuse me?"

"That's right! Me, Phoebe, Coop and Henry have all decided that we accept them!"

"So you're on their side, is that right?" Piper asked, her eyes cold.

"Piper, no!" Phoebe insisted, shaking her head. "We don't want to take sides."

"Coop explained that they really love each other Piper, and if you won't listen to us, then try listening to the Cupid will ya? I mean, he IS the expert on such matters!" said Paige, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I couldn't care less about how much they love each other!" Piper snapped. "They're brothers, and this relationship they're having is wrong and disgusting!"

"They're your sons!"

"They're no sons of mine! I couldn't care less about them!"

"Oh really? Then why did you look so worried about Chris when he collapsed?" Paige asked, glaring at her oldest sister.

Piper glared back at her. "I wasn't worried." she said through gritted teeth. "I was surprised."

"So if he was seriously ill right now, you wouldn't care?"

Piper didn't say anything for a moment until; "No."

Paige and Phoebe stared at her incredulously.

"What the hell's happened to you?" Paige asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed Piper. Before you'd do anything for your family, for your SONS. But now..." Paige trailed off, shaking her head and looking down.

"Well it's their own fault." Piper defended, her tone icy.

"No, you're wrong. The way you and Leo are treating Wyatt and Chris ISN'T their fault. They did nothing to deserve it." said Phoebe firmly, staring her sister down.

Piper almost laughed. "They've done nothing? It's bad enough they've been sleeping together, but now Chris has gone and gotten himself knocked up! With his BROTHER'S baby!"

"That baby is your grandchild Piper and it's going to have no grandparents if you don't stop thi-

"You now what, I'm sick of listening to this so if you don't mind!" Piper cut in harshly, and she began putting away the dishes, keeping her back to her sisters.

Phoebe and Paige glared at her back and stood up.

"Fine, but next time you think about how wrong and disgusting their relationship is, try thinking of that innocent little baby and how you and Leo's actions are going to affect it." Phoebe snapped.

She and Paige turned and left the kitchen, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts and two stray tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"It's so good to be back!" Chris smiled, falling back on to the comfy sofa and closing his eyes. 

Wyatt smiled at him and walked over, patting his legs. Chris lifted them and Wyatt sat down, Chris's legs on his lap.

"Ok from now on, I'm taking proper care of you." Wyatt said, rubbing his leg lovingly.

"Wyatt, you already take care of me." Chris said, lifting his head giving him a kind smile.

"Not as good as I should be." Wyatt insisted. "Those trips I've been taking to the underworld were stupid, and I should have been here looking after you. It took you collapsing from stress to make me realise how much of an idiot I've been."

"Wyatt-

"Chris I mean it." Wyatt said firmly. "From now on I don't want you doing anything stressful what-so-ever! You need to relax and take it easy, and I'm going to make sure it happens. I don't want something serious to happen to you or the baby."

He took hold of Chris's hand and kissed his palm. "I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes." he said.

Chris sat up, and gave him a small loving smile. "I know you will." he whispered

Wyatt leant in and gave him a gentle kiss, then kissed his stomach. He looked up at Chris again.

"Tomorrow I'll go look for a job so we can get baby things k?" he said.

Chris nodded and smiled. "Ok."

They kissed again. And again. But the third time they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Wyatt insisted when Chris went to get up. "Sit. Rest."

Chris rolled his eyes but did as he was told, leaning back against the cushions as Wyatt got up. He walked swiftly over to the door, thinking it was grandpa needing help with the groceries he'd went to get after leaving the hospital.

But it wasn't Victor. It was their aunts.

Phoebe gave Wyatt a hesitant smile.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

Dun! Dun! DUN!!!!...Ok so not the biggest cliff hanger in the world, but the aunts and uncles are accepting them! Yay! **Please review!!!**

Oh! And if you ever want to check up to see how the new chapters are coming along on the stories, check out my profile where I have information like how many pages have been written and if I have writers block or not! I have also have a great picture of Chris and Wyatt as my avatar, hand drawn by Long-Live-Christopher herself!


	22. Not Quite So Easy

Hey people, sorry again for the long wait. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive little ol' me... -flutters eyelashes-

Big BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and all the ones before that. You guys rock and I seriously don't know where I'd be without all the feedback you give me for each chapter, so big hugs to all!

So let's get on with it now shall we?

* * *

Wyatt stared at his aunts, who looked back at him nervously, and in an instant his eyes hardened and he went to shut the door in their faces.

"Wyatt, wait!" Phoebe said hurriedly, putting out her foot to stop the door.

"We just want to talk to you!" Paige added quickly.

"And what makes you think _we_ want to talk to _you_?" Wyatt snapped.

Ok, so they hadn't been the ones to kick them out. They hadn't said those hurtful things. But they'd stood by and let it happen and in Wyatt's eyes, that was just as bad.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, as if they knew something like this was going to happen when they knocked on the door, then looked back at their eldest nephew.

"Please Wyatt." Phoebe half-begged. "We're really sorry for everything that's happened, and we-

"You're sorry?" Wyatt repeated. He could almost laugh. "Well, that makes it all better doesn't it? Never mind we were kicked out of our house, whilst you two just stood there!"

"Wyatt-

"Wyatt? Who is it?" Chris called from behind. Wyatt looked over his shoulder to see Chris now on the edge of the sofa, trying to see past him.

"Chris, he's ok?" Phoebe asked Wyatt anxiously before he could reply.

"He's fine." Wyatt growled, glaring at them.

"What was wrong with him?" Paige asked.

"Oh, now you're concerned? That's convenient, now it's all over." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Wyatt..." Phoebe started.

"Wyatt?" Chris said again, getting confused as to why Wyatt wasn't answering him.

"It's fine, just a sales guy." Wyatt said over his shoulder, hoping he and the half closed door hid the aunts from Chris's view. He didn't want Chris going through any unnecessary stress.

"Chris it's us!" Paige called before Wyatt could stop her. "We want to talk to you!"

Wyatt gave her such a ferocious glare that she thought she was about to burst into flames, but he turned his head to look at Chris. His eyes had went wide in surprise and shock, and he went to stand up.

"Chris, stay there!" Wyatt ordered and Chris went still at his tone of voice, but he looked confused. Wyatt looked angrily back at his aunts.

"You're not getting anywhere near him." he said fiercely. He pointed down the hallway. "Now, fuck off!"

Now it was the aunts turn to look angry. "Don't you dare talk to us like that young man!" Phoebe scolded.

"I just did." Wyatt snapped, and using telekinesis, he nudged them back and slammed the door in their faces. He stood glaring angrily at the door and breathing heavily until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Chris looking at him.

"Maybe we should hear them out." he said gently but Wyatt shook his head.

"No. Why should we? We don't owe them anything."

"But they're our family..."

"What kind of family would stand by and let their nephews be kicked out on to the streets?" Wyatt said, trying to get Chris to see sense.

"And besides," he continued quietly. He put his hands on either side of Chris's face, looking into his eyes. "You and the baby are the only family I need."

"Maybe they want to clear the air." Chris tried to reason. "Is that really so bad? Think about the baby; it'd be nice for him to have at least some extended family to grow up around, apart from grandpa."

He knew he was playing dirty, using the baby as an incentive for Wyatt to reconsider. He knew that Wyatt would do anything for the well-being of their child, and had used that fact willingly. Deep down he desperately wanted to make up with their family, even their parents if the time ever came for that to happen. Maybe when they saw Phoebe and Paige building bridges again, they'd try and do the same...

"That's not fair." Wyatt said, narrowing his eyes, and Chris smiled slightly.

"We should at least hear what they have to say. Then, if you still feel the same, you can ask them _politely _to leave." he said.

Wyatt snorted. "Politely...Yeah right." he muttered.

He hadn't missed Chris's use of the word "you" instead of "we" but decided not to comment on it. He knew Chris missed the family, though he couldn't understand why, and that he wanted the baby to be a part of it. What Chris didn't get was that was easier than it sounded, considering their "parents" attitudes. Wyatt wouldn't admit it to Chris, but he was already starting to get that feeling, not of just dislike, but pure hatred towards the two. It was the same feeling he had when he thought of demons.

Chris raised his eyebrows and Wyatt sighed. "They're gone anyway Chris," he said. "But if they come back then I guess we can here them out." he added.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sound of orbs filled the air behind them and they turned around to see their aunts reforming from the bright blue particles. When the two women were fully formed, the four looked at each other for a moment. Chris cleared his throat, glancing at Wyatt before looking back at their aunts.

"You said you wanted to talk?" he said, figuring he was the best person to start things off. Wyatt had made it clear he didn't want to be civil with them, and they just looked apprehensive.

"Yeah. Uh, so you're okay?" Phoebe began, keeping her eyes on Chris. She could feel Wyatt's eyes burning into her so didn't return his gaze.

Chris nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. "Yeah, the doctor said it was hypertension so I've just to take it easy."

"High blood pressure." Phoebe responded, nodding her head at the medical term.

"Yeah-

"From all the stress," Wyatt cut in above Chris. "You know, all those arguments, and the insults Piper and Leo dished out."

Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other slightly, knowing this was his way of verbally attacking them without ACTUALLY verbally attacking them. Phoebe saw the look in his eyes, almost daring them to come out with something like "That wasn't our fault!". They kept their mouths shut and noticed Chris sighing softly, giving Wyatt a look.

"I'm fine though." he said through lightly gritted teeth, trying to keep things civil between his brother and their aunts. Another argument wouldn't be good for the baby, he reasoned in his head, so if he had to be the one to keep a cool head then fine.

"We're glad you're okay." Paige said sincerely. "Really."

Chris nodded. "I know. Thanks."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, knowing what Chris was doing. He didn't like that Chris was adamant on giving Phoebe and Paige an obvious chance to try and reason with them, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him from doing it. Plus, he didn't want Chris collapsing again so he bit his tongue and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chris asked.

"Well, everything really," Phoebe replied. She gestured at the sofa Chris had been lying on earlier and the armchairs. "Maybe we could sit down?"

Wyatt wanted to tell that no, they couldn't sit down, but he couldn't deny that he thought that would be the best thing for Chris to do. The doctor had said to rest, which obviously meant not to be on his feet too long. So he kept quiet again.

"Sure." Chris shrugged, following their lead and sitting on one of the chairs opposite them. He looked at Wyatt and nodded his head at the other armchair beside him. Wyatt let out a deep breath and reluctantly walked over to them and sat down. He leant right back in the chair, arms still crossed, and watched his aunts.

"Well, uh, first of all, we just wanted to say we're sorry about the past few weeks," Wyatt snorted at Paige's comment. "It all just happened so fast..."

She looked at her sister to continue which Phoebe did reluctantly.

"Yeah, and we want you to know that we don't agree with Piper and Leo." she said slowly.

This got Wyatt's interest and he lifted his head slightly, watching her with scrutiny to check for any trace of a lie. Chris seemed surprised by the revelation too.

"You do?" he asked.

"Well yeah." she glanced at Paige then back at them. "The way they've been treating you isn't right, and well, we think that...that if your grandfather can accept your relationship then maybe we can too..."

"Why?" Wyatt asked coldly after a moment.

"Well...you're family." said Paige, still feeling slightly uncomfortable. "And we still want to be part of your lives. We know we made a mistake by not doing anything..."

"You're right, you did." Wyatt said and he ignored the look Chris was giving him. "They kicked us out, when Chris was five months pregnant with their grandkid no less. We needed someone to help us, and grandpa was the only person who had the decency to do so."

"Wyatt we're so-

"Just stop it ok?" Wyatt cut in over his aunt Paige. "I'm sick of listening to your stupid apologies, and I'm sick of trying to pretend everything's alright, so just get out and leave us the hell alone."

And with that he stood up and stormed through to their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. Chris winced when a framed picture fell off the wall and the glass shattered across the floor. He looked at his aunts, who were looking even more uncomfortable than when they came in.

"I..." Chris trailed off, trying to think of what to say. He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry."

He stood up and walked past them to go check on Wyatt, but stopped before he reached the door. He turned around to look at them.

"I think it'd be best if you came back another time." he said, and he gave them apologetic look before leaving them alone as he went into the bedroom.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, both feeling dejected, before Paige wordlessly took Phoebe's hand and orbed them home.

* * *

Chris softly closed the door behind him and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit bedroom. He could see the silhouette of Wyatt standing with his arms crossed, looking out the window. Chris let out a small breath and crossed the space between them, one hand on his stomach. He didn't feel much movement, and guessed the baby was resting. 

He put his hand gently on Wyatt's shoulder when he stopped beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Wyatt tore his eyes away from whatever he was looking at outside to look at his little brother.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"They just want to-

"I don't care what they want Chris!" Wyatt snapped, cutting him off. He shrugged off Chris's hand and walked over to the bed, sitting down heavily on the edge of it. Chris didn't say anything or move, waiting for Wyatt to speak.

"I mean, how can you even want to them give them a chance?" Wyatt asked sharply, looking at him.

"Because I want our kid to have more than just us." Chris said, keeping his voice even.

"He only needs us! He doesn't have to have anything to do with them!"

"What if something happened to us, huh? Then what? You'd be happier for him to be shoved in care rather than be with his family?"

"Don't try and say stuff like that to me!" Wyatt objected, standing up. "You know I wouldn't want that!"

"Well stop acting like such an ass then!" Chris snapped back, ignoring the angry expression on Wyatt's face. "They made a mistake yeah, but they're apologising and trying to make things better and you should have the decency to at least hear them out!"

"Decency? Why should I be the one to have fucking decency?!" Wyatt half-shouted.

"Because the only way anything is going to get better is if both sides make some kind of effort, and right now I don't see any from you!"

"You're fucking nuts if you think I'm going to play happy families with them!"

"Wanting our family back makes me nuts?!"

"Well yeah actually, considering what they've put us through! I want nothing to do with them!"

"Well I do!" Chris argued. "I hate this! Do you seriously think we can do this by ourselves?!"

"Yes!" Wyatt shouted, and Chris blinked, wincing as he put one arm around his stomach. "We don't need them Chris! When are you going to get that?!"

* * *

Victor inserted the keys into the door of his apartment and stepped inside with a sigh. It had been a hard day and he was looking forward to just relaxing, maybe watch a movie in his recliner or something. So when he heard loud arguing coming from the spare bedroom, Victor frowned, laying his jacket on the arm of the couch and dropping his eyes on to the table as he walked towards the raised voices. 

He pushed open the door hearing "...When are you going to get that?!" being shouted by Wyatt as he walked in. He stopped short, looking at the scene in front of him. Not knowing that they'd both been shouting at each other, he took in Chris's stressed out appearance, one arm being held around his stomach, and instantly turned on Wyatt.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded, his interference instantly stopping the argument in its tracks. "What are you shouting at Chris for?"

"Grandpa..." Chris began but his grandfather wasn't hearing any of it.

"If you hadn't remembered, Chris has just been released from hospital after collapsing from stress! Then not even a day later, and you're yelling at him?!"

Wyatt looked away from him, and let out a deep breath.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Victor asked sharply.

"Grandpa really, we were just-

"No, he's right," Wyatt cut in. He sighed through his nose, cursing himself inwardly for being such an idiot. What had he been thinking? This argument was causing as much harm as the one with their parents had, and he would never forgive himself if he caused something bad to happen to Chris or the baby.

He lifted his eyes to look at his younger brother guiltily. Chris did look paler than he had when they'd been in the living room. The protective arm around his stomach made him feel even worse and he went forward a few steps.

"I'm sorry." he said, pulling Chris into a gentle hug. "I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"It's okay," Chris mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

"So what's this all about?"Victor asked, reigning his anger swiftly in. He didn't like being angry longer than he had to be.

Chris and Wyatt broke away and glanced at each other.

"Well, uh, Aunt Phoebe and Paige came to see us." Chris said to their grandpa.

"What?" Victor said, looking shocked and slightly angry.

"They wanted to apologise," Chris said, glancing at Wyatt. "And maybe make up with us."

Victor let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, even more for him to think about. He of course wanted the family to be united again, but this seemed to be more stressful that what it was worth.

"Well, what how do you feel about that?" he asked.

"We don't know really," Chris said. "It'd be nice, having more people on our side though..."

"Wyatt?" Victor asked, looking at his eldest grandson for his opinion.

Wyatt shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He thought it wise to keep his thoughts about it to himself, considering it was just going to upset Chris. He was willing to ride it out, see if Phoebe and Paige lived up to what they were saying, but he wasn't willing to welcome them with open arms.

Victor didn't press the matter. It was obvious Wyatt didn't feel the same as Chris, going by the way he was acting and the argument he'd just diffused. Not like he could blame him. He would probably feel the same way if he was in Wyatt's position.

"Are they coming back?" he asked.

"Don't know." Chris said quietly. "I think so."

And Wyatt really wasn't happy about that.

* * *

Phoebe sat lazily down on the bed she shared with her husband, a mug of hot chocolate nursed in her hands. She stared down into the creamy brown liquid, feeling miserable and thoroughly sorry for herself. It didn't take a genius to realise their visit to see their nephews hadn't gone so well. Maybe if they'd done things differently it would have gone better... 

"Hey," came the gentle voice of her husband from the doorway. She looked up from her drink and smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey." she said quietly, and she looked back down.

"How did it go?" Coop asked. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, making the mattress dip down slightly.

"Oh it was fantastic. After we managed to get in Wyatt made it very clear he didn't like us that much anymore then threw a strop and we had to leave. But you know, aside from that..."

Coop smiled sympathetically and rubbed her arm gently.

"I just didn't think it would be this difficult you know?" Phoebe said, looking glumly up at him.

"I know," Coop said with a nod. "But you know you can't give up. You'll get through to them if you just keep trying."

Phoebe nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"How did Chris react?" Coop asked.

Phoebe shrugged and sighed through her nose. "Well, he was more hospitable than Wyatt was anyway. I can't really be sure if he trusts up completely yet though."

"Maybe you could go see Chris when Wyatt isn't there? He might listen more if he's not being influenced so much."

"Yeah, maybe..." Phoebe mused thoughtfully.

"Just don't get so down about it. We never said it was going to be easy."

Phoebe looked up at her husband and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Coop smiled and they kissed each other gently before he pulled her into a hug. As Phoebe laid her head on his shoulder she just hoped that he was right...

* * *

You know the drill! Please review!


	23. The Source of the Problem

Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Totally unexcusable really. I was very busy with exams in November/December but considering I hadn't updated this since last February (yes, it really has been that long), I had plenty of time to update... I'm sorry! Can you forgive me? ;)

Now for a bit of shameless advertising! I've set up an official website for my fics. In other words, it's not like that forum I set up, this is a proper website exclusively for my fanfiction. Basically, the reason I'm pointing it out to you is that I've been getting a lot of PMs from people asking when fic so-and-so is going to be updated, if I've abandoned the fics, if I've been hit by a bus etc etc. So on the website I've set up a Blog that will be updated regularly to let you guys know how the updates are getting along. So if you ever get terribly frustrated and are wondering what he heck is taking me so long, you can check that out and see what's happening. To check out the site, just click the homepage link on my profile :)

Thank you SO much to everyone that's been reviewing this fic, and everyone that's reading it right now! You guys rock, I seriously don't know where I'd be without your lovely reviews. So thanks! :D

And now on to the chapter! Enjoy!

P.S I think all my imagination was sucked up with writing this chapter, so you can thank **criminally charmed** for giving me the idea for the title of this chapter. I seriously couldn't think of something myself, it was quite sad really :P

* * *

When Wyatt got in that night, Chris was lying on the sofa with his face turned away from the door. Wyatt couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not so gently closed the door and cautiously made his way across to his baby brother to check.

The gentle, steady breathing of his brother and the closed eyelids were a clear indication that he was indeed sleeping. So Wyatt carefully kicked off his sneakers and padded through to the kitchen to get himself a drink, the small carrier bag held in his right hand. He set it down on the kitchen worktop and opened the fridge to help him self to some of the orange pop their grandpa had bought for them since they were little kids. Piper had never liked them drinking that sort of stuff, but she also had never liked them eating junk food and Victor had given them plenty of that over the years too.

As Wyatt gulped down the fizzy liquid, he made his way back into the living room, making sure to grab the bag on the way past. He placed it back down on the small coffee table in front of the sofa and eased himself on to the edge of the sofa beside Chris. He gently stroked his hand through Chris's soft brown hair and smiled slightly at his angelic expression. Sleep was the only true break Chris got from the stress around him, especially since Wyatt had started making him drink a potion to suppress nightmares. These said nightmares had been waking him up every single night and had been wearing both of them out before Wyatt decided to take some action.

Setting his glass of pop on the coffee table, Wyatt turned back to Chris and leaned in closer to his ear.

"Chris," he whispered, still stroking his hair.

Chris didn't stir so Wyatt tried again, whispering a little louder. Chris groaned sleepily then realising there was someone over him, he jumped and his eyes snapped open in fright, his muscles going rigid.

"Hey, it's just me." Wyatt soothed hurriedly, putting his other hand on Chris's arm.

Chris relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as his heart thumped rapidly in his chest.

"You scared me..." he mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his hand.

"Sorry babe." Wyatt said apologetically, continuing to stroke Chris's hair.

"Where've you been?" Chris muttered. He kept his eyes closed, still feeling on the verge of sleep.

"Out. I bought something today," Wyatt said, leaning back and grabbing the bag.

This got Chris's attention and he opened his eyes, sitting up slightly. "What? Wyatt, you know we don't have a lot of mo-

He stopped when Wyatt put a hand up to shush him, and his shoulders sagged. Wyatt knew his insecurities about having enough money for the baby, then he goes spending it on god knows what...

His frustration melted away though when he saw what Wyatt had bought. It was a tiny pair of blue booties.

"I got the new born size so he'll be able to wear them as soon as we bring him home." Wyatt said, handing them to Chris.

Chris cupped them in his hands and smiled softly. They were so small, sitting in the palms of his hands. It was strange to think that the baby in his stomach would be wearing these in only just over three months.

"They're cute." he commented. He put a finger in each one and made them walk across his stomach.

Looking sheepish, Wyatt said quietly: "They were $30."

Chris nearly choked on his tonsils and looked at Wyatt in shock.

"$30?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Where the hell did you go?"

"It was a designer baby store."

Chris stared at him. "You bought designer booties for a baby that'll grow out of them in a few months?"

"Well I wanted to buy him something nice. It's the first thing I've bought for the baby and considering we're going to have to buy everything else out of a stupid charity store, then I wanted him to have at least something that hasn't been used and puked on by ten babies before him." Wyatt said defensively, looking down at his hands.

Realising how he was feeling, Chris looked at him sympathetically and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"We'll still be able to get him nice things," he said gently. "The stuff in those stores isn't that bad..."

"That's not the point. You know, when most people are going to have a baby they buy all this new stuff for it and they normally have a frickin' nursery for it too. We, on the other hand, have to buy him second hand junk and put him in our bedroom."

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Chris asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Because I'm his dad; I should be able to provide for him shouldn't I?"

"You will, it's just-

"It's just we're still kids with half an education and no steady income." Wyatt finished and Chris went silent.

Wyatt sighed and rubbed at his temples. He had to admit, it had been bothering him for a while but he'd never voiced his concerns until now. He'd spent so much of his time making sure Chris was ok and making him feel better when he got upset that he'd just pushed it to the back of his mind. But now, with the birth of their child just three months away, he couldn't help but feel worried.

"We'll be fine." Chris said quietly, causing Wyatt to look at him. "It'll be really hard, but as long as we stick together we'll get through it."

Wyatt smiled slightly and squeezed Chris' hand. "The tables have turned eh? Normally it's me making _you_ feel better."

Chris smiled back softly. "Well to be honest, I was kinda waiting for your meltdown."

Wyatt's mouth quirked at the corners at the comment and his gaze lingered on Chris for a moment. He put his arms out and Chris got the message, sitting up so Wyatt could wrap his arms around him in a warm embrace. Chris leaned against him and closed his eyes as Wyatt held him tight; not too tight, but tight enough to make him feel warm and safe. Meanwhile Wyatt also closed his eyes and buried his face into Chris' soft hair, feeling comforted by Chris being in his arms.

* * *

Piper Halliwell climbed the creaky stairs of the manor towards her bedroom, head down, eyes glazed over in thought. It seemed like she couldn't stop thinking these days; her mind was in a constant buzz of activity as she analysed everything that had been going on.

She stepped into the darkened room and closed the door behind her so that the only light was the moon casting it's shadows across the stained wooden floor. She stood leaning against the door for a moment before walking over to the bed she shared with her husband and sitting down cross legged upon it. She flicked on her bedside lamp, causing a golden glow to be cast across the room and after a few moments of stillness, she reached down the side between the bed and the bedside table and retrieved a large book.

The book was in fact a photo album; one that she'd had for a long time. She'd filled through the years of pictures of family, some friends, during special occasions like birthdays or Christmas, or just everyday photos of them in general.

She began slowly to leaf through the aging book, stomach clenching tighter at each passing page. Her dulled brown eyes barely took in most of the photos.

Until one. Two boys smiling at the camera, the youngest with a particularly cheeky grin. Eight and eleven they were, the oldest with his arm around the younger ones shoulders.

Piper gazed at the photo intently, as if drinking in every detail, and though she tried to stop it a solid lump started to form in her throat and through her wavered breaths, hot tears welled up in her eyes. She shakily grazed her fingertips across the faces of the boys...her boys...

A choked sob escaped her lips and soon the tears were flowing down her cheeks, dripping on to the photo and her blouse. She tried to stop but found she couldn't, the sobs coming in wave after wave, racking her body.

Then an unseen, transparent figure appeared behind her on the bed. He leaned his face in close to her ear, his long hair ghosting her shoulder.

"_Stop crying..." _he whispered in an unearthly voice. _"You don't miss them. You're glad they're gone..."_

Her sobs starting to lessen, Piper sniffed and tried to get her breathing under control.

"_They don't deserve any love from you, not after what they've done. It's disgusting, you think they should go to hell for it."_

The sobs had dissolved into small hiccups, a few stray tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"_That baby shouldn't even exist. You hate it, and you hate them."_

The tears had stopped completely and Piper wiped at her face with her hands. The figure smiled evilly and leaned in even closer.

"_You wish they were dead."_

Piper snapped the photo album shut and left the room, her face back to it's emotionless state.

* * *

"Ok, how do I look?"

Chris smiled at the nervous tone in Wyatt's voice as he checked himself over in the mirror. Chris was sat perched on one of the barstools beside the island in the kitchen, watching Wyatt trying to fix his tie. He shook his head and decided to show his brother some sympathy.

"C'mere, I'll fix it." He sighed and Wyatt gratefully retreated from the mirror towards him.

Chris undid the knot Wyatt had already done and straightened up the offending piece of cloth, before beginning to redo the knot. Wyatt meanwhile fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall, muttering to himself under his breath as he tried to calm himself and remember everything he was going to say.

"You'll do great." Chris reassured him, picking up on Wyatt's anxiety. "Just be yourself."

Wyatt scoffed at this. "Oh yeah that would go down great. 'Hey I'm Wyatt, and I'm a witch, but don't let that freak you out'" He pulled a face at his brother.

Chris rolled his eyes and stopped fixing the tie for a moment to hit his arm. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I know..." Wyatt sighed.

Chris finished knotting his tie. "There," he said softly. Before Wyatt could pull away, Chris tugged on the tie to bring him closer and pressed their lips together.

"Ok...Feeling a bit better." Wyatt breathed when they broke apart and Chris grinned.

"Ready to go bud?" Victor asked, coming out of his bedroom as he buttoned up his suit jacket.

He'd taken it upon himself to drive his grandson to his interview before he himself went to his own work. He'd insisted upon it in fact; it was Wyatt's first try at getting a job and Victor knew how nervous he was. He also knew how hard it was going to be for Wyatt to get said job. A lot of employers would be put off by his young age and lack of experience. But Victor was proud of him for trying to provide for Chris and the baby regardless, even though he'd already decided that he would pay for anything they needed. He hadn't told them this yet though, deciding rather to let them do it their own way first before he stepped in.

Wyatt breathed out hesitantly. "Yeah," he said after a moment.

"Good luck." Chris smiled and they kissed again before Wyatt and Victor left, closing the front door behind them.

Chris sighed and lent back against the island for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do with himself now. Without Wyatt to occupy him with conversation (or other things...) he found himself at a loss.

He eyed the laptop sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa. He could surf the internet or something.

Getting off the barstool and settling himself into the cushions on the sofa, he perched the laptop on his knees and opened the lid.

It was only because of the reflection from the screen that he noticed the demon shimmering in behind him.

His eyes widened for a split second, then with lightening quick reflexes he orbed out, narrowly avoiding the energy ball that was thrown at him. He reappeared behind the brute demon and swung out his arm, causing the demon to be blasted across the room, hitting the wall and shattering a hanging picture.

A pain in his side and he was thrown off his feet by another demon on his right. He fell hard on his back on to a small table, the wood splintering underneath his weight, and the cordless phone that had been upon it clattered across the floor. He hissed at the pain that shot through him and a sudden flash of fear for the baby filled him.

He groaned and staggered to his feet. The demon he'd hurt before had recovered and was getting to his feet too, and the demon that had thrown him into the table was advancing menacingly. Chris stumbled backwards a few steps and clenched his fists, waiting for the demon to make the first move before he did anything.

"So the rumours were true," He said, eyeing Chris' stomach. He smirked and his cold eyes met Chris' green ones. "The source is going to be so pleased when we bring him the news of your death."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Chris growled, and before the demon could react he thrust out his arm and blasted him back. He crashed through the bedroom door, splintered wood flying in every direction, before he skidded to a stop on the carpet.

Chris turned his attention back to the other demon and deflected the energy ball it had just thrown back at him. It hit him square in the chest and he erupted into flames, a pain filled scream filling the air as he was vanquished.

Chris' eyes darted back to the bedroom but the demon was gone. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Chris slowly approached the bedroom. He grabbed a kitchen knife from one of the counters as he went, eyes fixed on the broken door.

Suddenly, two more demons shimmered in near the couch. Chris ducked behind the island, accidentally dropping the knife with a clatter, just as they threw two energy balls at him. They hit the island and bits of wood and a shattered plate flew everywhere. Chris covered his head with his arms to avoid the debris then proceeded to sidle around the side of the abused island, hidden from the demons, as they approached. Just as they got close enough for them to be in his line of vision, he jumped up and threw back of them back with telekinesis. One crashed into a few shelves on the wall and the other right into the TV which broke upon impact.

Chris hurriedly grabbed the knife he'd dropped from the floor and flung it as one of the demons got to his feet. The blade sunk deep into his neck and he gasped in pain, grabbing at the handle, only to scream as he erupted in a fiery vanquish.

Chris went to focus his attention on the other demon, when two other demons shimmered in before his eyes. He gulped, a knot in his stomach twisting in fear as he realised this attack had been a lot more planned than he thought.

Regardless, he wasted no time thinking despite the growing panic inside of him. He deflected yet another energy ball, vanquishing one, and orbed out. He appeared behind the other and with one swift movement, broke it's neck with telekinesis, vanquishing it instantly. He spun round when he heard the angry yell from the third demon.

Then, suddenly, as the demon lunged at him a fire roared to life between them. Chris involuntarily gasped in shock, staggering back and pressing himself against the wall. The demon seemed just as shocked as he was and tried to escape the violent flames but they seemed to have a mind of their own. He was engulfed in a fiery blast and screamed in pain as he was vanquished. Chris shielded his eyes from the brightness of the blast then looked back at the flames, startled.

It took him a moment to break out of his shock and he coughed as smoke started to replace the clean air. He quickly backed away from the growing fire and his eyes darted towards the phone sitting in it's bracket on the wall.

At the last moment he decided against calling the fire department and tried to think up a spell that would extinguish the fire.. He still had no idea how it had started but now wasn't the right time to ponder. The flames were growing fiercer by the second and the heat and smoke was starting to suffocate him. He coughed again, and tried to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve against the smoke.

He quickly chanted a muffled spell through his sleeve and relief spread through him as the spell had the desired effect and the flames were relinquished, leaving not even a trace of smoke in the air. However, the damage caused by the flames and the demon fight remained. Scorched carpet and wallpaper, broken furniture, shattered glass; Chris lowered his hand from his face and winced at the thought of his grandfather's horrified reaction.

His eyes scanned the room for a moment as he waited to see if more demons were going to shimmer in. He felt shaken and tense, and knew he wouldn't be able to relax now. He walked slowly over to the sofa, sneakers crunching on pieces of glass and splinters of wood, and leaned back against it for a moment.

Orbs filled the air in front of him and Chris was startled into standing up straight again. The orbs reformed into two bodies; Phoebe and Paige. Before Chris could even react to their presence, Phoebe steam rollered ahead.

"Ok look, we know that we're not your favourite people in the world right now, but we're on your side and...."

She slowly trailed off as they noticed the damaged state the apartment was currently in.

"What happened?" Paige asked in shock, looking back at their nephew worriedly.

"Demons are what happened." Chris groaned, rubbing at his temples as he leaned against the sofa again. He could feel a killer headache starting and couldn't be bothered dealing with his aunts at the moment.

"Oh god, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine. I took care of it." Chris replied with a sigh. He thought back to the fire and wondered how the hell it had started. He knew for certain he hadn't caused it, and he was almost 100 percent sure the demon hadn't either. He looked too surprised and besides, why start a fire and vanquish himself with it? Maybe the source had started it; frustrated that the demons hadn't been getting the job done he'd decided to get rid of the remaining one and have Chris killed another day. Or maybe it had been someone else entirely. Whoever it was, it made Chris' head hurt more thinking about it, so he tried not to.

Paige looked around the destroyed apartment, pursing her lips.

"I can take care of this for you," she said, and without confirmation she started chanting.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause this scene to be unseen."_

Almost as soon as the spell was finished, the apartment righted itself. Every piece of wood and glass pieced themselves together, as well as the broken furniture and pictures, and the scorch marks caused by the fire and energy balls disappeared.

"Thanks." Chris muttered gratefully, and he relaxed back against the sofa.

"Hey, you're hurt. Let me heal you." Paige said, reaching forward in concern as she noticed a gash above Chris' eyebrow that he himself hadn't noticed in the midst of the fighting. He reached up and touched his head to where she was looking, only to pull his hand back and see blood coating the tips of his fingers.

Before Paige could even get close enough, she recoiled as the gash healed itself. She and Phoebe quickly glanced at each other, then back at their nephew.

"What?" Chris questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I think that means the baby's ok anyway..." Phoebe slowly commented, staring at the spot where the gash had been.

"What?" Chris questioned again. He reached up once more to his forehead, only to be surprised to find the gash was no longer there.

"The baby healed you," Phoebe said and she smiled. "Awww how sweet..."

"He can do that?" Chris asked, putting his hands on his stomach and look down at it.

Phoebe nodded. "Wyatt did, when Piper was pregnant with him."

"Yeah but that's _Wyatt_. He's all Twice Blessed and crap."

Paige snorted in slight laughter at Chris' comment. "Yeah, and he's also the baby's daddy. That's bound to be one powerful kid you're carrying right now. Who knows what else it can do."

At her last comment, Chris was struck with a sudden thought as he stared down at his stomach.

"Like start fires you mean...?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Both sisters frowned in confusion.

"When I was fighting those demons, one tried to jump me and this big fire just started up out of nowhere and vanquished him. I know it wasn't me or the demon that did it." Chris explained. "Is it possible the baby did?"

"Well, yeah, I don't see why not." Phoebe said. She paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Huh. So we're gonna have a fire starter in the family. Should be fun."

Chris broke out of his thoughts, and looked up at that. He remembered all of a sudden about the feud within the family from Phoebe's comment, and eyed his aunts. They wanted to smooth things over, he knew that, but he also knew that Wyatt wasn't so forgiving and wouldn't like them being there when he wasn't.

"Uh, maybe you should go..." Chris said. "Until Wyatt gets back."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. They had been afraid this would happen. They'd wanted to get Chris on his own to talk without Wyatt closing them off.

"Well, we kinda wanted to talk to you on your own." Paige said in a hopeful tone.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I know why you want to do it that way. You want to convince me to forgive you guys, and _then _you want _me_ to convince Wyatt to do the same."

"Ok fine, that was the plan," Phoebe began admittedly. "But with that aside Chris, seriously, do you really want all these bad feelings between us. We're really sorry that we didn't step in earlier but that was a stupid mistake and we want to make it up."

Chris said nothing, eyes averted from them, and after a moment of silence Paige sighed.

"Ok look, we just wanted you to know that we're both behind you and Wyatt 100 percent, and so are Henry and Coop, so... If you ever decide you want to talk or need us for anything, just call."

Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and with a last glance at each other, Paige orbed them out, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Chris asked his brother as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. Chris was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, flicking through the channels on the TV.

Wyatt pulled a face as he went over. "Ok, I guess. Never knew an interview would be so exhausting though."

He slumped on the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Chris gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his leg.

"I bet you did great. They'll be falling over their own feet to employ you."

Wyatt smiled and leaned over, kissing him. "Even though I doubt it, thanks anyway."

He placed his hand on Chris' bump and rubbed it lovingly. "How are you and baby?"

Chris hesitated a moment before answering. "Good. We're good."

He knew it would be best to tell Wyatt about the demon attack, but he also knew Wyatt would go nuts if he did. Then he would go on a mass killing spree in the underworld and could end up getting himself hurt, and Chris wasn't going to have that.

Wyatt kissed his stomach and started nattering away to the baby about unimportant things that Chris didn't pay attention to. Instead he just settled into the cushions and watched the TV.

When Victor got in a few hours later, he found Chris watching TV like before, absently playing with Wyatt's hair as Wyatt lay asleep with his head resting on Chris' stomach. Victor smiled at the scene and gave his youngest grandson a small wave as Chris put a finger to his lips, indicating him to be quiet.

Victor made an "Are you hungry?" motion and Chris nodded. Victor gave him a thumbs up then went to his bedroom so he could get changed before he started making dinner.

Chris looked down at Wyatt and smiled. He placed one hand on his stomach beside Wyatt's head, where he knew his baby was positioned at the moment.

He thought of the baby's power, and what Phoebe had said.

"_That's bound to be one powerful kid you're carrying right now."_

"You're gonna be a little hand full, aren't you?" Chris whispered to his bump, smiling slightly.

He sat for a moment, just looking down at his baby and Wyatt, still absently playing with Wyatt's blonde hair. He was deep in thought, going over everything that had happened that day.

That was until he felt a soft kick against his hand, snapping him swiftly out of his thoughts. He stared down at his stomach for a moment, in slight shock, them slowly a smile spread on to his face. That fire the baby had started against the demon had been to protect him, and the thought amazed him. And now, his baby had just kicked for the first time. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad day after all.

* * *

Every review makes my day that little bit better (unless it's saying I suck or something), so it'd be muchly appreciated if you decided to leave one for moi. Thanks for reading! :P


	24. A Dangerous Horizon

AN: So, I don't know who is more shocked that this update is sitting here right now, you or me. I've just checked the date, and the last chapter was posted four years ago... All I can say to that is, HOLY SHIT. Time flies like hell, it really doesn't feel so long ago. I can only apologise - I've had countless PMs from fans of this fic or the others, either begging me to continue or just wondering if I was even still alive. Well I am, and although I didn't reply to every message, I did read them all and each one would each give me a little spark of interest in writing again.

Then, just last month I received a message sent through the website I set up for my fanfiction. It was from a girl saying she was new to my stories, had fallen in love and was nearly heartbroken at the last update date. She hoped I hadn't given up. Four years later, and there was still someone new taking enjoyment out of something I'd written. So, Lauren, if you're reading this, you inspired me to open up those folders again and I thank you for that.

Once I started writing, I had the joy of a sudden epiphany on how to approach the rest of this story, and I'm pretty certain on how I'm going to wrap it into a dramatic conclusion when the time comes.

So hopefully there's still someone out there reading this, and if there is I hope you enjoy it. It's good to be back!

* * *

Chris' eyes snapped open and it took a few moments for them to adjust in the darkness of the room. As they became accustomed to the din, he wondered for a few moments what it was that had awoken him so suddenly... and he groaned as he felt another sharp kick to his kidney.

He wearily pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his swollen stomach with one hand, the other trying to rub the sleep out of his prickling, exhausted eyes. The baby inside of him kicked him three more times in fairly quick succession and his head hung to the side as he waited for his son's temper tantrum to pass.

Chris felt a shift in the mattress as Wyatt awoke and sat up. "Whatsamatter?" he asked through a wide yawn that showed off his molars, scratching a hand through his blonde locks.

"Baby's kicking." Chris mumbled in reply and he too yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes watered from exhaustion and he wished the little guy would take it easy so he could get some sleep. The baby always seemed to take great joy in booting his mommy's insides in the middle of the night.

As Chris let his heavy eyelids close for a few seconds, he felt Wyatt place his hand upon his stomach.

"I can't feel anything." He said after a few moments, sounding disappointed. Without opening his eyes, Chris took hold of Wyatt's hand and shifted it over and around near his left side. He held his hands on top of Wyatt's and a second later the baby kicked against them. Without even looking, Chris could feel the warmth of Wyatt's wide smile.

"That's so awesome." Wyatt uttered and he gently rubbed Chris' stomach.

"Doesn't feel so awesome when he's kick boxing my organs." Chris grumbled but he stroked Wyatt's hand lovingly nonetheless.

Wyatt smiled and kissed Chris' neck. "He's just making sure you don't forget he's there." He joked.

Chris snorted at the comment. "Like I could; I'm a freakin' whale."

"A _gorgeous_, (Wyatt kissed his neck again) _sexy_ (kiss) whale (kiss)." He chuckled as Chris punched his arm and then looped his arms around the brunette's waist, kissing the side of his head.

"You're an ass." Chris mumbled half-heartedly, leaning against him, snuggled against the blonde's broad chest.

"I know." Wyatt agreed with a grin, holding his little brother close. He began stroking his hair and as the minutes passed, Wyatt noticed Chris' breathing had become even. He held him a moment longer then ever so gently lowered him back into a lying position on the bed. Chris mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up, and Wyatt tucked the covers around him, pressing a kiss against his forehead. He lay down next to him and spooned with him, holding him close like before, until he too fell back into a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, a transparent figure was watching them from the shadows. Waiting.

* * *

Paige coughed as she walked into the kitchen, waving her hand in front of her face and screwing up her nose at the smoke billowing from the oven door.

"What's going on?" She called to her older sister, wandering closer whilst pinching her nose against the smell of burnt food.

Phoebe sighed, placing what look like a crispy piece of charcoal on to a cooling tray on the marble island with a clatter. She closed the oven door and pulled the oven mitts off her hands, tossing them on to the bunker.

"I was trying to bake something for the boys, as a peace offering." She explained dejectedly to a bemused Paige who merely raised one of her dark eyebrows.

"Uh huh, bake _what_ exactly?" She asked, eyeing the disastrous attempt.

"A cake! It's a cake, ok?!" Phoebe exclaimed, plonking herself down on to one of the barstools and placing her head in her hands. "At least it was supposed to be..." she muttered.

Paige suppressed the urge to laugh and tried to comfort her sister, wandering over and putting one arm around her shoulders, the other rubbing her upper arm gently.

"Well...put loads of frosting on it and it _might_ taste edible..." She suggested feebly, glancing once again at the supposed cake.

Phoebe lifted her head out of her hands and glowered at her before placing her forehead on the marble surface.

"Ok, so the cake is a touchy subject..." Paige muttered to herself. She prodded Phoebe's shoulder with a manicured fingernail. "Maybe we could trick Piper into baking one?"

"Baking what?" Piper asked absently as she walked into the kitchen, reading a page of accounts about P3. Both of her sisters quickly glanced nervously at each other before looking back at her. Piper sniffed the air and spotted the severely burnt cake on the cooling tray. She frowned then looked to her sisters for an explanation with raised eyebrows and the hint of a grin.

"Phoebe was...trying to bake a cake for you!"Paige blurted and gave Piper what was hopefully a carefree smile.

Piper seemed taken aback. "For me? Why?"

Paige, unsure of what to say, nudged Phoebe hard in the side. Phoebe jerked with a slight hiss and forced a smile on to her face.

"Uh well, I was just practising for your birthday." She tried to explain, giving Paige a swift kick to the shin in retaliation outside of Piper's line of vision. Paige tried to hide her grunt of pain and winced.

"But my birthday is months away..." Piper trailed off with an even bigger frown than before.

"Exactly, and she needs all the practise she can get!" Paige gestured wildly at the cake. "I mean just look at the state of that thing! You don't want to be eating that on your birthday do you?"

She gave Piper a smile, ignoring Phoebe's glare of death. Piper looked at the cake and there was a pause as she tried to think of something tactful to say as to not offend her sister.

"Well... I'm sure it'll be great if you keep going at it." She answered tactfully, before heading to the fridge. Phoebe glared at Paige once more, shaking her head at her. She turned to her older sister who emerged from the fridge with a pitcher of orange squash in one hand.

"Piper," she nudged Paige in the ribs as Paige tried to silence her. Piper looked at her as she poured the squash into a glass tumbler. "The cake isn't for you."

"Don't!" Paige hissed in warning, hitting Phoebe in the arm. Phoebe hit her back, muttering a rushed "I have to!"

"What's going on?" Piper asked with a frown, looking back and forth between her two sisters.

There was a pause as Phoebe tried to form the words. She knew they were going to get lynched for it, but saw no point in lying to her sister. It achieved nothing.

"_Phoebe_..." Paige whined in a hushed tone, obviously having the same thoughts of lynching and maiming at the hands of Piper.

"It's for Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe said quickly over the top of her. She continued on in a garbled rush; "We know you're going to get mad but we went to see them, but we already told you before that we didn't have any issues with them, and you know, they're our nephews and we miss them," she rambled on as Piper placed the pitcher back in the fridge, her facial expression passive. "And I just thought it'd be nice to bake something for them even though it went kind of wrong, but that doesn't mean we're against you and Leo because, you know, we're not-

"They prefer cookies. Chocolate chip." Piper cut over the top of her before taking a gulp of juice from a glass. "Or caramel." She added, and she walked past them out of the kitchen, gulping down another mouthful of juice as she went, eyes glued once more to the page of accounts.

Her sisters were left in stunned silence and they slowly turned their heads to stare at each other.

"Ok, where was the yelling?" Paige asked, bewildered, breaking the silence.

"And the screaming?" Phoebe added slowly.

"And the blowing crap up?"

They stared at each other for another few moments.

"Maybe she's coming round?..." Phoebe suggested weakly.

Paige frowned, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Nah, I doubt it. But whatever's going on, that was weird."

"No, her damning them to hell and wishing they were dead was weird. She sounded more like Piper just then than she has done in weeks." Phoebe pointed out.

Paige nodded in agreement. "You're right. But why all of a sudden?"

"No idea." Her sister replied with a shrug. "But maybe if we talk to her we can find out."

Paige pulled a face. "Do we have to?"

"Paige, she's our sister! Talking to her isn't going to kill you!"

"Oh really?" Paige raised her eyebrows. "One wrong sentence and I'll look like your cake!"

Phoebe ground her teeth together but decided to rise above the insult. "We're going to talk to her. We don't know what's going on, what if there's been some spell cast on her?"

Paige frowned thoughtfully. "You really think magic is involved?"

"I don't know... But whatever it is, we're sure as hell going to find out."

* * *

Wyatt was leaving him again. Another day, another job interview, and this meant Chris would be left in the apartment by himself. Normally this wouldn't bother him but...

More demons had attacked him, since the first time. And like before, they arrived in groups of 3 and four, one group after the other, until the panic rose and he barely managed to escape with his life at the last moment.

Generally speaking, Chris was _not_ afraid of demons. But this was different – somehow the Source knew about the baby and was trying his hardest to make sure it didn't see the light of day. It was a two for one deal: he could take out the son of a Charmed One and the Twice Blessed's prodigy in one go, with the right resources. So far Chris had managed to fight them off, with the occasional aid of the baby's uncontrollable powers, but he was left wondering how long that would last...

With a kiss and a nervous smile, Wyatt bid him goodbye and orbed out of the apartment, straightening his tie as he went. Chris kept the fake smile on his face until every trace of blue orb were gone, then let out a weary sigh before jumping into action. He hurried into the kitchenette and drew a large knife from the chopping block, gripping it tightly in his right hand as he headed back into the living room. He hunkered himself in a corner so that he could see everything around him, and waited.

The minutes ticked by, but he didn't dare move. The tell tale signs of pins-and-needles started in his legs but he kept still, eyes darting around the room for any hint of supernatural activity.

A shimmer of air. Chris snapped into a standing position and threw the knife with sharp, quick precision. The blade spun through the air and embedded itself in the neck of the demon that appeared, vanquishing him before he'd even had the chance to react.

Chris ran to the left as more shimmers appeared, withdrawing a glass vial of generic vanquishing potion that he'd made secretly earlier in the day out of his pocket. He flung the potion and it smashed at the feet of the two demons that appeared. They screamed as they burst into flames and were vanquished.

Unaware he had been holding his breath, Chris let out a gasp of air and took a step back, muscles rigid in preparation for the next demons to appear.

"Aren't you getting bored of this game? I know I would be." A smooth voice said behind him.

Chris spun around and stumbled back, raising his hands in anticipation of attack. In front of him stood a tall man with short black hair and stubble, dressed smartly in black, neatly pressed trousers, dress shoes, white shirt with the top buttons undone and an open black suit jacket. His eyes were a piercing blue and seemed to bore right into Chris' very soul as he gazed into them.

"Who...who are you?" Chris asked hesitantly, straightening his back slightly but still remaining defensive. This man's whole being screamed intelligence and sophistication, but nevertheless there was an air of corruption surrounding him. A feeling of apprehension grew in him and he kept his hands up, just in case.

"My name is Malphas." The man smiled, showing a perfect row of pearly whites. He kept his hands clasped casually behind his back and Chris wondered if he was hiding an athame back there.

"You're a demon." Chris stated, eyes locked with the piercing blue. A shiver was sent down his spine at the intensity of it but he just couldn't look away. There was something about him... But he wasn't sure what.

"That's right. One of the Source's right hand men actually. He's been very... interested in you."

"Interested in killing me you mean."

"Well, yes." Malphas smiled again, this time in amusement. "You and your brother have caused quite a stir, underground and topside it seems."

Chris remained silent and his eyes darted around the room for a second before landing back on Malphas. No other demons had shimmered in yet, but he was sure they would at any moment.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no-one else bothers us."

Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? You want to kill me, why not get reinforcements?"

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you there would be no need for some lackies at my back. But on the contrary, _I_ don't want to kill you. The Source does."

"But you just said-

Malphas smirked in amusement, cutting him off. "Our ideas of loyalty and allegiances are very different to yours. Everyone in the underworld is out for themselves, no exceptions. A demon will only bow down to the Source as long as he is too weak to defy him."

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm not." Malphas replied without a beat, and without even thinking about it Chris believed him. The power seemed to radiate off of this demon...

"So if you don't want to kill me, what do you want?" Chris dared to question, though he continued before Malphas could answer. "Let me guess, you plan to kidnap my baby when he's born and raise him as your own evil spawn?"

Malphas chuckled at the question. "What makes you say that?"

"Demons were always trying to take Wyatt when he was little. They wanted to manipulate him into using his powers for their own evil shit."

"A good plan in theory I suppose." Malphas admitted thoughtfully. "But clearly it didn't work. So no, I don't plan on kidnapping your offspring."

He started to walk casually and slowly around the room, looking around in mild interest. Chris followed him with his eyes.

"Then what?"

"The Source wants you and your brother out of the picture. Especially your brother in fact – he really isn't a big fan of him. He's had the plan in operation for nearly a year now." He picked up a framed photograph of Wyatt on his second birthday, face covered in chocolate cake, which had been sitting on the coffee table and glanced over it.

"What plan?" Chris asked with a frown. He lowered his hands as it seemed clear that Malphas wasn't going to attack him.

"You didn't think killing you was it did you?" Malphas asked. "Cute picture." He remarked candidly, placing the photograph back on the table. He focused his attention back on Chris, walking closer to him. "No, that's just part of it. He wants to completely tear your family apart so that he can then swoop in and finish off the Halliwell line once and for all. Your family is like a really bad itch that you can't reach –aggravating, incessant, and won't disappear until you scratch it. Or in other words, slaughter you all."

The hair on the back of Chris' neck stood on end at his words, but he refused to let his nervous energy show. He shifted on his feet and straightened his shoulders, trying to ignore the sensation of his mouth going dry.

"S-so how did he plan on doing that?"

"All you need to know at the moment is that I can guarantee your safety." Came the demon's unexpected response. Thrown for a loop, Chris blinked and then frowned in confusion.

"Why would you want to protect me?"

"We'll continue this conversation another time. Your grandfather is coming." Malphas stepped close to him, well within the boundaries of personal space. His piercing eyes bore into Chris' and Chris gazed back, transfixed, as Malphas leaned in close so that their faces were barely an inch apart. "Till next time, Chris."

Chris shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against his own lips and stood frozen to watch Malphas shimmer out, just as he heard the sound of a key in the lock of the front door and it being pushed open. His grandfather stumbled in, arms laden with heavy bags of groceries.

"Hey bud." He grunted, staggering through to the kitchenette, oblivious to Chris' confused and troubled state.

"Hi." Chris muttered, staring at the spot that Malphas had just left. What the hell just happened?

When Wyatt arrived home an hour later, the instance with Malphas was on the tip of Chris' tongue. But one look at Wyatt's joyful expression and the words died in his throat. The interview had gone well he garbled, the employer giving the impression that he would receive a phone call offering the job in the next week. He embraced Chris tightly, then bent and kissed his stomach. Things were looking up, he said, they would be alright, he said. Chris just couldn't bring himself to shatter his happiness right now.

'_I'll let him just be happy tonight. I'll tell him tomorrow.'_ He decided. After all they'd been through, Wyatt deserved that at least.

So he listened to Wyatt natter on about the job and about how one day they would be able to afford their own place and raise their son together, away from all the negativity and shitty drama. And just for a moment, Chris melted into the comfort of that daydream, safe in Wyatt's arms, just the three of them.

But no matter how hard he tried to forget, the danger looming over the horizon was already beginning to haunt his every thought. Every time he thought of Malphas it set a ball of unease coiling in his stomach and made him feel ill.

He claimed to be more powerful than the Source and for some reason, Chris believed it. There was just something about the demon that he couldn't place…it was as if the power dripped from him like water.

Whoever he was, he wanted to protect Chris from the Source and his demons. But what could he, an upper level demon, stand to gain?

It just didn't make any sense…

* * *

AN: So there you are! Not as long as previous chapters, but it's something right? Now, I'm not going to sit here and make promises about speedy updates in the future, but I'm hoping that with my new ideas buzzing around it won't be so difficult to find inspiration. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
